Chained To You
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: "For it was these three components that made up the routine and also the hierarchy of the Palace: the servants, the bandits, and the royal family. On this day, these three elements were about to cause radical change in the lives of those in the Palace. Especially concerning the life of Yoko Kurama- the Royal Silver Prince and the King of Thieves."
1. Chapter 1

**Chained to You**

**A IY/YYH Crossover**

**By Kawaii-Keke-Chan**

**Occurs: after IY last manga chapter 558 **

**Time frame: Spring of 1999, IY time. **

**YYH time is in the future- does not yet exist.**

* * *

**Chapter Ichi**

**Scene: The Castle of the Royal Silver Kitsune Clan,**

**Akaso, The Makai.**

* * *

**I** t was nearing the end of Spring, and the Castle of the Royal Silver Kitsune was thrumming with the sound of everyday chores, illicit dealings and imperial business. For it was these three components that made up the routine and also the hierarchy of the Palace: the servants, the bandits, and the royal family. On this day, at the hour of the Horse, these three elements were about to cause radical change in the lives of those in the Palace. Especially concerning the life of Yoko Kurama- the Royal Silver Prince and the King of Thieves.

"Yoko-sama will see you now," murmured a grey neko-hanyou as she gracefully knelt to the ground, and extended her wrist to slide open the shoji screen of the Court Room. The three bandits paid her no mind as they entered the room, immediately kowtowing to the ground.

"Yoko-sama!" they cried, "We salute you, most noble Prince, and fearsome Leader!"

"Rise," replied the soft and silky voice, and the three bandits raised their heads in awe.

Gazing down upon them was the youkai whom was solely responsible for their fate. The bandits trembled under his glare, his golden eyes regarding them all in turn. These eyes were wise, yet young; calm, yet cruel. He lounged on his wooden throne as he regarded them, his long legs dangling over an armrest. His elbow perched on the other rest as he supported his head with three long fingers. Despite his seemingly relaxed posture, he radiated a dangerous and threatening aura.

"Speak," the kitsune commanded.

The three bandits exchanged panicked looks, and after an intense silence, the middle youkai crept forward, his head lowered as he spoke.

"Yoko-sama...hear my plea! You are most wise, gracious and kind, and we beg that you may have pity on us..."

The bandit broke off nervously as he heard the noise of displeasure from the kitsune.

"The sum of seven thousand pieces of gold...that we were to repay by tonight, the night of the new moon...we have managed to gain three thousand, my Lord..."

All three bandits once again flung themselves prostrate on the stone floor, their fear clear from the vibration of their spines. There was a swish of silk against wood, and the bandits trembled as the kitsune rose.

"What use have I, of barely half the sum of your debt?" he asked softly. Dangerously.

"Y-Yoko-sama!" cried the bandit to the right, "We beg forgiveness. It is so difficult to find gold in these times! If there is anything else you wish for in the world...we, your humble servants, will gladly fetch it for you!"

The other bandits nodded furiously, echoing his plea. "Anything, Yoko-sama!"

"Anything?" The kitsune touched his lip in thought, as he observed the trembling youkai before him. He smirked and his eyes glittered as he settled back on his throne.

"There is only one thing I require in the world, apart from gold. And that is power."

"Power, my Lord?" replied the bandits, quivering.

"Yes." Yoko reclined in his throne, arching his fingers under his chin. "If you can find me the single power that can eradicate my enemies...then I will cancel all debts."

The bandits shivered with unease, watching the kitsune as he mused.

"There is still time until the new moon...I suggest you make haste."

The bandits nodded eagerly, bowing and backing out the room.

"And, my dear bandits? Remember, if you cannot pay the debt...your lives are forfeit to me."

Yoko watched with masked amusement as the bandits departed as quickly as they could, muttering about "power" and "eradicating enemies". The kitsune winded a lock of silver hair around his finger, contemplating what they would come up with. He was being mellow today- in most circumstances, he would have killed them straight out for their disobedience. But today, he was in the mood for toying with his prey.

"Next!" Yoko commanded, knowing the neko-hanyou would be waiting patiently. He suppressed a yawn, watching as she stood silently to fetch the awaiting youkai.

_ What little excitement will I extract from the next victim?_

* * *

**Scene change: The Higurashi Shrine**

**Tokyo, Japan, The Ningenkai**

After graduation, Kagome toyed with the idea of becoming a doctor, to put her miko skills to use. But she had missed so much of her education, and had no savings, apart from the little sum of money her mother and ji-chan had been collecting for her while she had fought in Feudal Japan.

Her friends weren't very sympathetic to her plight.

"Kagome! You've got to get over that two timing baka! You can't sit and wait around for him forever!"

They were wrong, of course, in their accusation. Despite having met Inuyasha, they didn't know he was in fact an Inu-hanyou, who had came from 500 years in the past, thanks to the Bone Keeper's Well. He hadn't two timed her in a while- as far as she knew, anyway. It had been three years since the final battle with Naraku. Three years since they wished the Shikon-no-tama away, and the well no longer connected the past and the present. Three years since Kagome had seen her friends.

But Kagome still liked to hope that one day, the well would re-open.

Now that summer was beginning, Kagome's plans were to get a job, and save money for college. But she lacked motivation, the same way in which she lacked life. The sparkle and happiness of Higurashi Kagome had disappeared, along with the Shikon-no-tama. She was lifeless. She was like Kikyo.

It was in this listless state that three certain bandits stumbled upon the miko, as they dangerously crossed over to the Ningenkai, in the search for the "power" their master sought. They had searched in vain for three hours, considering guns, tanks, and something called "new-clear" while knowing that ningen technology didn't work once it crossed the borders, due to the interference of youki.

They were suddenly drawn to a certain female's scent, as they prowled downtown Tokyo, in disguises of long trench coats, hats and glasses. Wordlessly, the band followed her, through shops, up escalators, onto a bus. Finally, as she walked through a quiet neighbourhood, they attacked.

* * *

The bandits were back, looking worse for wear, and clutching a large, misshapen sack. It bore wards that blanketed scent, and so Yoko knew they had been taking part in illegal dealings- not that it bothered him.

"Well. That does not seem large enough to contain the rest of your debt, so I assume you chose the other option. I am to believe then, that the key to almighty power is in that worn potato sack?"

The middle bandit, the most confident and leader of the three, bowed low before getting to his feet.

"Yoko-sama, we trawled the Makai looking for what you sought, but we had little luck. Our will to please you was such that..."

"Enough. Show me." Yoko interrupted, his golden eyes gleaming. His sense of smell was marred due to the wards, and his ears twitched. A small kernel of hope began to bud in his stomach. Could these bandits really have found what he had been looking for after all these centuries?

"As you wish, my Lord..." the bandit replied, his fingers shaking as he lifted up the sack. He began to remove the wards and ties from the neck, then with a huff of effort, he emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor.

Yoko's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight.

"What...what is the meaning of this?"

The three bandits blinked at him, their fear apparent.

Yoko leaned forward, his claws sinking into his throne. The smell of blood assaulted his nose. But it was not ordinary blood. The smell that reached Yoko was not foul, and it certainly was not fair.

The human lay face down on the stone floor, limp like a doll. She had a wound to the back of her head, which had congealed, but the fall from the sack had prompted fresh blood to spill. It was the first time Yoko had ever smelt human blood like this; he couldn't compare it to anything he had ever encountered before.

Yoko watched the strange red liquid seep into the cracks of the stone floor before throwing a look of disgust to his men.

"Explain. Now."

The bandits faltered at his reaction. His eyes were narrow slits, and his whole posture was stiff. Anger rolled off his body in waves, making the bandits dumb.

"Speak!" Yoko demanded, banging his fist against his throne. "Why in the name of Makai did you believe a polluted, ningen wench could bring me power?"

The bandits exchanged fleeting glances, before one piped up.

"My Lord, it is not just any ningen. It is very powerful!"

Yoko blinked, taking in this information. The blood was making him feel nauseous, and the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were crackling with tension.

"Yoko-sama...she is a miko!"

There was silence, as the kitsune's eyes scanned the seemingly dead body in front of him. A mass of black hair, coated with blood. A white, fitted jacket, with large buttons, the material staining pink. A short denim skirt revealed long legs, adorned with cuts and gashes. Boots made of some sort of patchwork. Yoko was unaware of these modern day materials and items of clothing, knowing only that they were not Makai based.

"A miko? Surely you are not stupid enough to try and trick me? Miko have been extinct since the barrier!"

Yoko had risen to his feet, rage clear in his calculating eyes.

"Master, please do not be hasty! This ningen is a miko...she can offer you the power you seek! Let me show you!"

The bandit crept forward, careful not to step in any of the blood speckling the floor. Taking a deep breath, the youkai tapped the miko's back with his armoured boot.

There was a crackle, a spark of light, and the youkai was repelled with a yell, and thrown a few feet across the room. The ningen glowed purple, yet remained face down on the floor. Yoko could feel himself perspiring at the force of the power, and he wiped his thumb across his forehead.

"Do you see, master?" asked the fallen bandit, who was now singed and smelling of burn.

"We have found you the power that can defeat all of your enemies!" exclaimed the other bandits, sounding excited as the kitsune remained silent, staring at the very still ningen on the floor.

His face was lowered, his silver fringe covering his eyes from view. The bandits rejoiced together, thankful that they had managed the impossible. Their celebrating was interrupted by the kitsune's harsh tone.

"I knew you were simpletons, but never could I have imagined such _idiocy_ existed..."

The bandits paused, shocked, at this statement.

Yoko raised his head, and his eye were the shade of lightening.

"That you would bring a miko, capable of utter purification, into the Royal Palace of the Silver Kitsune...is unforgivable!"

The kitsune acted quicker than the bandits could have anticipated. He drew a white rose from his hair, and in one fluid motion, cracked it into a whip, and severed the bandits' heads from their bodies.

Yoko inhaled deeply, the scent of the miko's blood now unmistakable. He had never encountered a miko- only heard the terrible tales- but now he understood. The scent of her blood was not as disgusting as other ningen he had seen; this was because she was pure. But the smell of miko blood was terrifying to a youkai, and Yoko clenched his fists as he walked down the three steps from his throne. It was pure, bright, sparkling- and deadly.

The Court Room was now a blood bath, with the decapitated bodies of the youkai leaking fresh blood onto the concrete floor, the walls already splattered. It was for this reason Yoko held meetings of his could-be-victims in this room, as it was one of the few without tatami matting- it was more economical to mop blood from a smooth surface, than refurbish an entire room with mats.

Yoko approached the miko slowly. The bandit that had kicked her for the demonstration was a lowly youkai, class E at the most. Yoko was currently a class B, and so the miko couldn't affect him as much. Then again, Yoko knew this was only because she was unconscious.

The kitsune circled the miko warily. He could kill her, undoubtedly, without touching her, but it did seem rather a waste. She could possibly be the last miko in the three realms. Despite the anger pulsing through his veins at those_ idiots _for bringing such a threat into his home and such close contact with his lineage- especially in this era, when the Silver Kitsune were so rare- he had to admire their talents. It was difficult to reach The Borders, never mind past The Barrier. Yoko had never tried it himself, as the sole heir to his clan, he could not put himself at such risk, but his comrade Kuronue sometimes made trips to the Ningenkai, and it was never an easy journey. To have then managed to sneak a miko through the Barrier, then through the Makai without being caught...

Yoko glanced at the dead bandits. Still, they had owed him massive debt. And now he had the troublesome issue of a miko, and three less bandits bringing in an income.

The kitsune decided it would just be easier to kill the miko. After all, she was a threat to the entire household, if not the whole of Akaso, and the Makai.

The problem was, due to the miko's position, she was protecting her vital organs. Yoko still held his whip in his hand, and although he knew he could sever her head as he did the bandits, he wasn't sure if the splattering of blood was such a good idea. Yoko had heard gruesome tales of what miko blood could do to youkai.

"Strangulation it is," Yoko murmured. It was an artless murder, but quick and clean. Manipulating his whip, which was simply a thorny vine, Yoko attempted to snake the vine around the miko's neck. However, as soon as the vine came into contact with the miko's skin, it exploded.

Yoko jumped back to safety, landing in a crouched position. Concluding anything conducting youki would be ineffective, the kitsune stalked over to the nearest bandit's body, and drew his katana from a blood soaked belt.

The kitsune was not skilled with the sword; his forte was plant manipulation and martial arts. However, he could easily plunge a sword into a unconscious ningen.

Yoko took a deep breath as he held the sword over the body, standing as close as possible. He was aware of her human heartbeat, very different from the youkai one. Planting his slippered feet firmly on the concrete, a little apart, Yoko gripped the katana with both hands, and made a downwards motion. The kitsune was so busy concentrating on the sword that he didn't notice her inhale.

It happened in a flash. Yoko plunged the sword downwards, but before the tip could pierce her exposed neck, the miko released a surge of power. It flung Yoko much further across the room than it had the bandit, and he landed ungracefully in a heap. When the kitsune finally got to his feet, he expected to see the miko up, but she was still motionless on the floor.

"Enough of this..." Yoko growled, and stormed to the shoji screen.

"Servant!" he rasped, and immediately a voice replied, "Hai, danna-sama?"

"Go quickly to the temple, and ask the elders for a ward, strong enough to hold a ningen with large spiritual power."

"You mean a m-miko, danna-sama?" the neko-hanyou gasped. The shoji walls were thin, but Yoko had them spelled with a special charm so that those on the outside could not hear what happened within.

"Say nothing! Just go, and quickly!" Yoko demanded, and the servant ran at the sound of his voice. The kitsune sighed, picking up the scent confusing wards that the bandits had used, and stuck them to the door of the Court Room, infusing them with his ki to rejuvenate them.

Yoko slumped against the wall, his skin still tingling from the blast, watching the unmoving body as if it would attack at any moment.

* * *

The servant returned quickly, her eyes downcast as she held out the ward in her palms. It was a rosary, made from pink stones, that Yoko recognised to be rose quartz, and several smaller white pearls.

_ Why did they have to use some of our most precious and expensive jewels?_

Rose Quartz was the most sacred stone to the Kitsune clan, both the Silver and the Red. Their collection of the stones was the most bounteousness in the Makai, and was guarded day and night. It was also the stone that the Elders could cast spells on the easiest, and for such a strong rosary, the strongest stones were required.

The servant was trembling, from the violence in the room, the presence of the miko, and the fact she was holding in her hands something more valuable than her own life. Yoko shut the door of the room, bringing down the wooden bar that operated as a lock.

"Come here," Yoko ordered, and the servant quickly obeyed, her cat ears pressed to the crown of her head with distress. She darted a glance at the three mutilated bodies of the bandits, before shakily following the Prince to where the miko lay.

The kitsune took the rosary from her outstretched hands, feeling the coolness of the stones in his palms. He observed the miko quietly, noticing that despite the flash of power, she hadn't moved an inch.

"What instruction did the elders give?" Yoko asked, his eyes analysing the miko's exposed skin. There would be no way of attaching this rosary without being blasted again, he was sure.

"You have to put it around it- her neck..." the servant whispered, morbidly fascinated with the girl on the floor.

Yoko glanced at the hanyou, his mind whirring. "Try and touch it."

"Danna-sama?" The female asked timidly, her silver eyes widening.

"You are part human- it won't hurt you." Yoko told her.

"B-But..." the servant faltered, wringing her hands.

Yoko glared at her, and swallowing, the neko hanyou slowly knelt, avoiding the blood splatters. The kitsune watched her as she reached out a trembling hand, and quickly touched the miko's shoulder with her finger.

"Ah!" she gasped, pulling her hand away.

There was no flash of light, and Yoko let out a breath. "Did you feel anything?"

"Just...just an electric shock," the servant murmured, her eyes still frightened.

"Good. Put this on it then. After you are done, put it in the sack, and take it somewhere no one will find. I will take care of business here."

Yoko glided away from the servant, his golden eyes catching hers as he unblocked the door.

"And servant, it goes without saying, that you tell no one. If you breathe a word..."

The kitsune's eyes glanced to the three bodies strewn on the floor. The hanyou's breathing hitched in fear.

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

* * *

After ordering some other servants to clean up the court room, Yoko had to hold a meeting with his bandits, updating them on the recent deaths. Although it appeared he was simply informing them that three of their band had passed on, they knew what it was. A warning, plain and simple.

With that business out of the way, Yoko changed into his royal attire and attended one of the dull yet necessary General Meetings of the clans. As usual, the Red Kitsune were enraged about something or other that somehow made them feel even more insignificant than they truly were. Then there was the usual arguing over taxes, because the commoners, i.e. the brown and black kitsune, were complaining again. Then, as usual, the issue of the next heir was brought up.

Yoko felt his concentration slipping as time ticked on. These meetings were pointless, yet every week, he was made to sit in on the royals squabbling and play mediator. The issue of the heir had been discussed to death, yet as there was no simple solution, the issue was brought up again and again.

It was tragic, really. The once thriving population of Silver Kitsune had dwindled to only hundreds- there were 89 members of the Royal Silver Kitsune family, and the majority of these were male, and old. There had been a string of deaths caused by an unknown disease, which had wiped out practically all the younger generation. As it were, the number of Silver Kitsune females were limited. The only one remotely Yoko's age was his younger sister. The remaining were far too young, or past kit bearing age. Therefore, there was a problem in securing the next Crown Prince.

The Red Kitsune saw this as their chance, and argued that the next Crown Prince should be a Red. Their population was greater- of 143. But the Silver clan disagreed- they were not the royalty. There was tension between the clans, as the Silvers were convinced the disease that had affected the clan had been a concocted by the Reds.

Yoko emerged from the Meeting exhausted and irritated. The newest solution was that Yoko should mate as soon as possible to Sumire, a kit who was nearest womanhood. The idea repulsed Yoko- he was several centuries older than her, and he did not find that attractive in the slightest. His mother and her mother had been sisters, and although mating cousins was not new, Yoko did not relish rutting with someone he saw like a little sister.

"But, Yoko-sama, you would only need to mate with her once every few decades...you could of course, have as many concubines as you pleased..."

The Elders had pleaded, but Yoko stayed firm. It might seem like an ideal solution to the old males who no longer felt the call of their loins, but the King of Thieves refused to relent. If there was no other solution, they could wait until Sumire was older, he decided. There was no rush- he was young and healthy. Plus, her life would no doubt be endangered by pregnancy at such a young age, and she was sure to produce a weak heir.

The rest of Yoko's day was consumed with affairs of the state, with discussions of war on the horizon. As his Chief in Command briefed the cabinet and himself, Yoko found himself with a stifling headache.

* * *

Yoko was glad when had finished his evening meal. After praying quickly at the shrine in the grounds of the Palace, the kitsune climbed up the secret stairway, to his private chambers. He felt the tension bubble in his shoulder blades, and he cracked his back as he reached the last floor. Yoko pondered calling for a masseuse, but realised he would rather sleep than wait for someone to travel all the way from the pleasure district.

The secret corridor was eerily quiet compared to the buzz and commotion of the other parts of the palace. It was also pitch black, but that didn't bother Yoko, even though his night time vision was not perfect. The kitsune reveled in the silence as he climbed the last few stairs.

Yoko's private chambers were located on the seventh floor of the Palace. It was accessible by the main staircase, but the kitsune was in no mood to bump into any of his fellow bandits, or any of the clan. Only Yoko could use the secret staircase, as only his youki would open the door at either end.

The kitsune entered his chambers with a weary sigh, ensuring the secret door was securely locked. The Makai had grown a lot more stable in the last few decades, but one still had to be careful.

Yoko didn't bother to light a candle as he undressed- he was planning to sleep straight away. The kitsune shrugged out of his silk kashimoto, removed his katana and took off his slippers. The night was cool, a slight breeze coming in through the high up slats in the wall. Yoko approached his futon, which was on a slightly raised platform, curtained by silver organza drapes. He was about to pull back the curtain when he saw a shape on the futon.

Or rather, a figure.

Yoko immediately reached for his hair, his fingers threading through the silver strands. Finding his rose, the kitsune drew back the curtain with a swish, weapon at the ready.

The clouds passed from the moon, and light trickled in through the wooden slats.

Yoko's breath caught in his throat. Instead of some assassin lying in wait...the forgotten miko was lying asleep in his bed.

* * *

Someone had cleaned her up- the servant, presumably- and she was no longer bloodied. She was dressed in a clean white yukata, with white tabi socks on her feet. Her hair, long and dark, was spread out over the pillows, and her right hand was curled under her cheek.

Yoko hadn't seen her face, and was immediately conflicted by what he saw. If she had been a youkai, he would have called her beautiful. But she was ningen, and moreover, a miko. His flesh crawled at the thought.

She was young- he did not know how human ages worked, but he guessed she had entered womanhood. Her skin was flawless, despite the blood that had flowed earlier. Yoko was greatly relieved to see the rosary around her neck, tight like a choker. Did that mean he could touch her now? Kill her?

The kitsune inhaled, trying to catch her scent. Why didn't he smell her when he entered the room? Then he realised the servant had stuck the scent confusing wards to the futon's curtain posts.

_What possessed her to bring the miko here, to my bed_ ?

Yoko leaned over her precariously, and reached out the index finger of his left hand, his right clutching the rose. Slowly, he touched the miko's face.

The kitsune immediately pulled his finger back when skin contacted skin, but there was no spark, not even a shock. Yoko was contemplating this when the miko made a sudden noise, and opened her eyes.

* * *

Kagome's head was throbbing. No, not even throbbing, it was_ bouncing. _She felt as though an industrial drill was piercing her cranium, while someone else chipped away with a hammer at her temple for good measure. Plus there seemed to be a nest of bees buzzing in each of her ears. But the rest of her body was strangely comfortable, as if she were floating, weightless.

Kagome tried to force the pain in her head to stop, but if anything, it heightened. Then, suddenly, something prodded her face, and the pain exploded.

"Itaiiiii!" Kagome awoke with a start, and the first thing she saw was golden eyes, looking down at her.

Her brain went into meltdown.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" The miko gasped, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew she was mistaken. Inuyasha's eyes were like melted honey. These eyes were like molten lava.

Panicking, Kagome twisted away from the stranger, and in her haste, fell from a small height. Winded, Kagome recognised the smell of fresh straw, and felt tatami matting under her cheek. Transparent material tangled around her head.

_Where on earth am I?_

The miko clumsily sat up, and saw that she had been lying on a raised futon, surrounded by drapes. The stranger still stood at the opposite side, coolly regrading her. The room was very dark, the only light coming from some gaps in the wall. Suddenly, the light intensified as the moon shone through the clouds.

Kagome stared.

He was a youkai- not doubt about it. On top of his long, silver hair was a pair of ears, larger and pointer than a certain hanyou's. One of his hands rested in his hair, and Kagome couldn't help but compare it to the other silver haired demons she knew- it was longer than Inuyasha's, and silkier and finer than Sesshomaru's.

He was only wearing a pair of silver hakama, tapered at the waist and form fitting. His hair brushed his skin, which was tan, and muscular. Although he was tall and slim, he was not slightly built.

"Ano..." Kagome once again met the youkai's eyes, and they were mesmerising. He looked as surprised to see her as she was him, but his stature was much more graceful.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome...pleased to meet you," the miko said, quickly bowing her head, though it still hurt. "And who may you be?"

The youkai removed his hand from his hair, and Kagome was shocked to see a rose in between his fingers- a beautiful, perfectly formed, white rose.

"That does not concern you, miko," the youkai breathed, his voice husky. "As you are about to die."

* * *

Yoko was not often confused. But this female had completely thrown him.

He had expected her to scream upon waking in a strange place, and perhaps even faint upon seeing a youkai. He knew, from Kuronue, that youkai were no longer believed in by most people in the Ningenkai, apart from in something called 'film'. He had thought the girl would have been terrified out of her wits, more so, when he announced he was going to kill her. He expected her to wail, and beg for her life.

The miko, to her credit, did not look surprised, or alarmed. Instead, she simply sighed.

"Ah, that old chestnut. Well, I can't complain, it has been a while..."

The kitsune was perplexed by the girl's turn of phrase and casual manner, but he stood his ground.

He watched as she rubbed her head, muttering to herself. Then her fingers fell on the rosary.

"Ehhh? What's this?"

The human touched the beads curiously, then her face changed. A look of horror passed over her features, and she grasped the beads with her fingers, jerking and pulling at it.

"No way! You've got to be kidding me, right? This has to be a dream!"

Yoko blinked. He, the great Yoko Kurama, had not even caused the girl to blink, but the rosary, a harmless necklace, had caused her to take a fit?

"Do not even try to remove it, miko. It will not come off."

The girl glared at him, and clamoured onto the bed, pointing at the kitsune as she spoke.

"Let me guess. Osuwari, is it?"

Yoko frowned. _She must be suffering from the blow to her head. That would explain why she is not afraid._

"Miko, silence. I am the great Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves and Prince of the Silver Kitsune. I demand your respect, and I suggest you observe the danger of your situation."

Yoko raised the rose threateningly, and the girl tilted her head, regarding him.

"Your time is up, miko."

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the crack of the rose turning into a whip. She had seen enough in her years of fighting in the Feudal Era to know not to wait around to see what happened next. Though it had been three years since she had been fighting youkai, her old instincts were still razor sharp. She had kept fit and healthy in case the well ever reopened.

"Why are you attacking me?" Kagome protested, vaulting off the bed as the whip flew by her, taking some of her hair with it. She flew through the curtains, falling from the platform onto the floor below. Her head still throbbed from some unknown injury but she forced herself to get up. The whip slashed by her again, this time cutting her cheek and leaving a nasty sting. Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the contact, and she ducked and dived the best she could, trying to find a door in the large and unfamiliar dark room.

"There's no where to run, miko!" The kitsune hissed.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Kagome countered, trying to summon her miko powers desperately, but the rosary made a humming noise each time.

"Wait! This isn't a fair fight, if I can't even use my powers!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly.

The kitsune slunk out from the darkness, holding his whip between his fingers.

"I never said I was fair, miko," he remarked with a smirk.

"Figures." Kagome sighed, her eyes glancing around the room for any weapon. "But you know, I think it's rather unfair all the same. What did I ever do to you? Yoko Kurama, was it? I've never even heard of you before!"

The kitsune regarded her silently. Kagome touched her cheek, wincing a little at the pain the whip had left. _Must be the thorns._

* * *

Yoko watched as the miko winced, touching the only injury he had managed to deliver. He hadn't expected her to be such an agile, flighty little thing. He had been unable to kill her because he was fearful of her blood splattering him. He knew the rosary stopped her powers getting out, but her blood was a different matter.

He could smell the small cut on her cheek, the slight tinge of blood in the air making his senses prick one again, and his body became tense. She had recognised the rosary straight away- did that mean she knew its limitations?

The miko made no move to approach him, however. She simple scowled, muttering under her breath about "Stupid youkai," and "Be nice to meet a golden eyed guy that didn't try to kill me when we meet for the first time."

The kitsune waited, analysing her next move. He dare not approach her when he did not know her knowledge of the rosary. The human suddenly looked up at him, meeting him straight in the eye without a flinch or fear.

"What is it? Why have you stopped attacking me?" She asked, confused.

Yoko observed her silently.

S_he could be acting innocent, and is waiting to strike as soon as I get any closer, or she is really ignorant to the danger her blood poses to me. Either way, I cannot take any chances._

"You are quite correct, miko." Yoko said suddenly, "You have personally not committed any offence against me, and I do not kill innocents when I can avoid it."

The miko's face immediately lit up, and she smiled brilliantly.

"Ah! Thank you so much!" She gasped, and bowed to him. "Well, I'll just be getting on my way then. I have no idea how I got here, but sorry for the inconvenience..."

"However..." Yoko approached her quickly, grabbing her wrists so she could not attack, "I am afraid you owe me a rather large debt, miko. And this must be repaid."

The female tried to free herself from his grip, but he was immobile. In his large hands, her wrists were tiny and fragile. She immediately stopped struggling, and looked up at him angrily.

"What debt? I told you, I don't know who-"

"You were captured by my bandits and given to me as payment. However, your life was overvalued. As a result, their debt is passed onto you. You now owe me the lives of three bandits, as well as seven thousand piece of gold."

The miko blinked, taking in this information with an open mouth.

"Ano...how much is that in Yen?" she asked.

Yoko frowned. "I do not know this currency. Assuming you do not have such funds on your person, you will have to pay the money back by working for me."

"For how long?" The miko asked, fearfully.

"Oh..." Yoko's eyes narrowed as he calculated. "Adding together the profits those bandits would have made me in the remaining years of their service, and considering the wage I pay the servants of this castle...I would say approximately three hundred years, seven months and two days."

"What?" The miko exclaimed, and for the first time Yoko saw fear in her eyes. "I'm only human, you know! We're lucky to live for a hundred years at the most!"

"That short a time?" Yoko frowned. "Well, I guess that will have to do."

"Ehh?" the miko one again struggled in his gasp, her eyes widening. They were a deep blue, he noticed, a strange colour for a female with such dark coloured hair. "Please be serious! I'm not just going to become your servant! Who do you think you are? Baka!"

The miko tugged at her wrists angrily, and when the kitsune remained stoic, she attempted to kick his shin.

"Miko..." the kitsune slammed her against the wooden wall of his chamber, savouring the gasp of pain she made. "You still have not grasped the situation. You are entirely my prisoner. You are no longer in the Ningenkai; you are alone and completely powerless. If you value your life, I suggest you obey me and be silent."

The girl had her eyes squeezed shut, her lips firmly pressed together. She had lost her breath by the force the kitsune had used against her, but she refused to show her pain.

"Where is this place?" she finally asked.

"The Makai. This province is called Akaso."

"M-Makai?" The miko repeated, her eyes flashing open. "What do you mean?"

"It is as I said. You have unknowingly crossed the barrier between your world and mine." Yoko tilted her chin upwards, and his golden eyes bore into hers.

"There is no hope of escape for you, miko. Ningen are considered food in these lands...and if any youkai was ever to come across one such as yourself..."

The kitsune bared gleaming fangs, "Words cannot describe what they would do to you."

* * *

Kagome swallowed, realisation of her perilous situation finally sinking in.

_I'm in a demon world...a world I didn't know even existed, a world where my kind are killed..._

"Then why was I brought here?" Kagome asked, trying to sound brave, despite the towering youkai that held her against the wall.

"Some of my men mistakenly thought they could use you to pay off their debts. They were wrong, and their lives were lost because of it."

"So, why can't I just go home?" the miko asked, pleadingly, "Please, I just want to go home!"

"You cannot," the kitsune remarked, "It is more than my life is worth to try and get you to the barrier. Besides, as I have said, you now have a debt to repay on their behalf."

Kagome looked away from the kitsune's eyes, realising he was not going to relent. So she was stuck here, destined to spend the rest of her life as a servant? Even Inuyasha couldn't save her from this situation...

"Why can't you just kill me then?" Kagome said quietly. "You were going to before. I don't particularly want to spend the rest of my days as a servant."

"Really?" Yoko replied. "Well, if you would prefer..."

The kitsune suddenly lifted her up by her throat, her spine scraping off the wall at the speed of the sudden movement. Kagome cried out, her hands wilding clutching his, her nails scratching desperately at his skin. Yoko observed her calmly as she struggled, his large hand squeezing the life from her, as she coughed and choked.

"Ya...ma...te!" she wheezed, her legs kicking uselessly, "on..e..ga..i!"

The kitsune held her for a moment, and Kagome saw blackness squeeze the corners of her vision, her head throbbing as her lungs begged for air. Then she was released, falling with a thump to the floor, lying in an ungrateful heap as her hands rushed to her throat.

"As I thought..." Yoko said scornfully, crossing his arms and looking down at her, "You are not so eager to die."

Kagome couldn't reply, too busy massaging her throat and gulping in air. The rosary rubbed her already irritated skin, and the miko pulled at it desperately, trying to find a way to take it off.

_If only I had my powers, I could escape..._

"I have told you, it will not come off. Until my final day, that rosary will bind your magic."

The kitsune crouched down slowly, and grabbed the miko by the front of her yukata, dragging her up to her feet. Kagome regarded him venomously, still clutching her throat.

"Till death do us part, miko-sama." Yoko whispered sardonically.

"You'll live to regret this..." Kagome retorted, and her eyes were burning with such a fierce blue fire that the kitsune felt uncomfortable. Not wanting to take any chances, he moved his hand from her yukata, and swiftly hit the pressure point at the back of her neck.

* * *

"A miko? Ne, Yoko, how come you get all the luck?"

The kitsune observed his koumori comrade for sarcasm, but as usual, Kuronue was being serious. The bat youkai was currently squatted down by the young girl's side, examining her with his face in his hands.

She looked different in the daylight. Softer, more delicate. Yoko had been taken aback when he had woken up in the morning, and seen the miko still lying on the tatami. He had been even more surprised when he had approached her, and seen the purple bruises on her pale neck, the red cut on her white cheek.

"Ahh, I bet her blood tastes divine," Kuronue mused, rolling his head back and forth. "I'd be too scared to try it though..."

"It was the only reason I could not kill her out right," Yoko admitted, standing behind the bandit. "I too, was fearful of what her blood could do..."

"Poor thing..." Kuronue chuckled, reaching out to touch the girl's neck, "You forget how easily hurt ningen are..."

"Do not pity her," Yoko scolded, "She is a miko after all."

"But a pretty one," smirked Kuronue, getting to his feet and regarding his friend playfully, "Another reason why you didn't kill her?"

"Hardly," Yoko scoffed, casting the unconscious girl a cold look. "She is plain compared to the females of this land."

"Hmm," Kuronue said with a smile, as he pulled a sack from his shoulder, "Well, here are the things you requested anyway. Ears, tail, and the fur you needed for the potion. What kind of are you going to try and pass her off as anyway? She is dark haired; perhaps the mountain neko?"

Yoko took the sack, drawing out the the items, and the glass jar that contained a handful of black fur.

"She has blue eyes. I thought perhaps the Arctic clan."

"I see."

Kuronue watched as Yoko knelt down at his low wooden table, where he mixed most of his potions. The kitsune pulled out several seeds from his hair, his face concentrated as he poured hot water in a glass blown bowl.

The bat turned away, fixing his gaze back to the fallen miko. He often took trips to the Ningenkai- there were many items there that were unobtainable in the Makai and so sold well on the black market- but he had never been so close to a ningen before. Her skin seemed to have natural perfume scent, like vanilla or sugar cane...

"She smells nice," Kuronue commented, crouching next to the miko again. "I thought her kind would have a terrible smell, so as to warn us off..."

The bat youkai noticed bracelets of purple bruises around the girl's wrist, and he lifted up her arm carefully.

"Her skin is very soft too..." he whispered, tracing the blue veins under the girl's pale skin, feeling the pulse of the blood under his fingertips...

"Kuronue!" Yoko's voice made the koumori snap out of his senses, and he dropped the girl's arm as though he had been scalded.

"Baka, you were about to bite her, weren't you?" The kitsune accused him, helping his friend up to his feet. "That is why her kind is so dangerous! Everything about her is designed to reel you in!"

"I see that now," Kuronue laughed embarrassedly. "The sooner you make her smell like a neko, the better!"

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she had the sickening sensation of deja vu. She was lying on the bed on the platform again, and the silver drapes were drawn. The room was bright, and it was daytime; the heat of Spring permeated the air. The miko sat up slowly, wincing at the new pains, and took her time to drink in the room. In the dark, and amid the confusion of the night before, she hadn't seen it in proper clarity.

It was a large room, and decorated tastefully. The walls were made traditionally from stone and wood. Tatami mats covered the floor, and Kagome wondered if she was in the past or the present, or perhaps a traditional house. There was a beautiful screen over to the far left; it was framed with shiny black lacquer. It depicted a beautiful sakura blossom scene, and seemed to be very old by the antique yellow parchment. The screen seemed to hide a door.

But there was another door to the far right of the room. Kagome rose up slowly, waiting for the silver fox to pounce, but it appeared she was alone.

Beside the bed was a large wardrobe made of some sort of scented wood; it was intricately patterned with carvings, panels and insets of beautiful coloured jewels. A small low table of the same wood was placed nearby, equal in its adornment, with silver silk cushions placed around it. Kagome was surprised to see, as she parted the drapes, that a small round pool was built into the floor in the middle of the room. Rose petals drifted across the surface; several bamboo flasks sat to the side of it. Four large silver candles completed the scene.

_He said he was a Prince, _Kagome recalled. _I suppose that explains the room._

The miko adjusted her yukata- it was rather too big, the sleeves reaching past her fingertips, and the collar dipping dangerously low. Luckily she was still wearing underwear, though her backpack was no where to be seen.

The miko walked over to the first door, not surprised to find it locked. She tried the second, behind the screen, but there was no latch and or keyhole of any kind- the door fitted seamlessly into the wall, and she couldn't get it to budge.

Sighing, Kagome sat down on the steps of the platform, chewing her lip as she assessed her wounds. She had obtained some sort of blow to the back of her head- it didn't hurt as much as it had before, but was still thumping. There was a bandage on it now, however. This stumped Kagome a bit. It certainly couldn't have been the kitsune's doing.

_It must have been who ever dressed me; Kami please let it have been a woman, or even a female youaki!_

Then there was the cut on her cheek, which still stung from the nettles. It too, was covered by a square bandage attached with tape. Kagome touched it thoughtfully.

Next was her throat, which from the tenderness of her skin when she touched it, she assumed was black and blue.

_Not at all a pretty picture. But I've been worse, and been in worse situations. I'll make it through somehow!_

Kagome was just readjusting the belt of her yukata when the first door opened. The miko started a little at the sudden sound in the quiet room, and locked gazes with the golden eyed kitsune.

Her heart fluttered a little in fear at seeing him, and she dropped her hands clumsily. The cut on her cheek began to prickle uncomfortably.

"I have secured your place as a servant in the palace," The kitsune said, as approached the low table and picked up some items from it. "You will assume an alias as a neko hanyou, because ningen are illegal in Makai."

Kagome took this in silently as Yoko approached her.

"If anyone asks, you are from the Fuki Artic clan. You must wear these at all times."

Yoko showed the miko the items from the table. One was a pair of black cat ears, so authentic looking Kagome almost felt sick. She took these with no response, glad to see that the pink lining of the ear was made from velvet, though professionally so.

"This is your scent. Again, you must wear this at all times so that no one will realise who you really are; if you are found out to be a miko, your death is assured."

Kagome took the small glass phial attached with string from the kitsune. It was the size of her thumb, and contained suspicious looking dust. The miko sniffed, but couldn't really pin down what it smelled like.

"Do you really think others will believe I am a hanyou?" Kagome asked, as she put on the cat ears. They were specially designed so that they slid under her hair, and didn't sit on top. She then slipped the scent bottle around her neck.

"It is your job to convince them," Yoko replied, surprised she hadn't asked what the term 'hanyou' meant. He scrutinised the miko's appearance. He had investigated, and the Fuki Artic clan were among the most rare of the neko clans. The miko's appearance would still stick out among the other neko hanyou servants, who were mainly greys or blacks, but the rarity should be enough to satisfy any questioners. "It is lucky you are so plain looking; no one should pay you any attention."

"Plain looking!" Kagome repeated, and she clenched her fists, her cheeks reddening.

_ If only he knew! _ The miko thought angrily,_ of all the youkai and hanyou that have fallen in love with me!_

But Kagome didn't want a repeat performance of the night before, so she simply sighed.

Yoko watched the battle of emotions across her face with interest, but when she met his eyes again he swiftly looked away. He picked up a small cloth bag, and tossed it to her.

"In there is your working yukata. Change into now, and the one you are wearing you may use for sleeping. There are also a pair of straw sandals. You will need a proper kimono for serving at formal occasions, but until you can afford it, you shall have to borrow from the others."

Kagome took this information in on the surface, but actually she was planning how to get away. She had determined this place was a palace, and judging by the structure of the room it was a castle of some sort. Well, she had escaped from castles before. She could do it again.

Yoko could see the miko was not paying full attention, so he grabbed her arm. She blinked distractedly, and looked at him as though lost.

"Miko, I advise you pay attention when I am speaking to you. As your Master and the Prince of this Palace, I demand your complete attention."

Kagome blinked again, and Yoko could see a surge of rage in her eyes, the blue flame once again flickering. After a pregnant pause, she quenched the fire, and dipped her head.

"Hai."

* * *

Kagome had met many crazy, violent and egotistical youkai in her time, but this kitsune really took the piss. After he had unhanded her, he left the room to allow her to change. She did so quickly, donning the plain navy yukata. Her mother had always helped her on festival days, so she struggled to fasten the yukata with its complicated process of putting on the obi. Irritated at how long she was taking, Yoko entered the room while she was still battling with the length of white cloth.

"Hey, I'm not ready!" Kagome gasped, and she spun around so her back was facing him, keeping the yukata tight around her with her hands.

"In the name of Kami..." The kitsune muttered, and in a few steps was behind her. Kagome resisted shuddering as he fixed her crooked collar, and held out his hand for the himo. He quickly wrapped it around her hips, tying it neatly before asking for the second. The miko felt a blush creep over her at this intimate invasion of privacy as the tie slipped under her bust; although he wasn't actually touching her, Kagome felt shivery. Finally the obi was wrapped around her waist, and the kitsune tied it with ease. The miko was impressed; her mama usually took time with the process, yet the kitsune had finished it quickly.

At the expression on her face, Yoko smirked. "Practise makes perfect," he murmured, "Though I'm far superior at taking them off than putting them on."

Kagome flushed at this statement, clumsily putting her discarded yukata into the cloth bag. The kitsune was waiting in the cool corridor for her, and they left without another word.

* * *

Kagome was introduced to the Head Servant, and she could tell straight away she was going to be difficult to work for. She was also hanyou, a pig youkai as it were, which really said it all. All the servants were hanyou, from what Kagome could tell. The miko felt a throbbing pain for Inuyasha, and was almost glad he wasn't here to witness this.

"You will refer to me as Bancho-sama," the head servant said, after Yoko had departed without a goodbye, leaving them in the kitchen. Everyone had fallen to their knees upon his arrival, but now the room was buzzing again with action, cleaning, washing and cooking.

"Newcomers must rise first in the morning. You get up and make breakfast for servants. Then you hang out washing, scrub the floors, and prepare breakfast for the Palace. Understand?"

Kagome nodded faintly, her resolution to run away increasing by the minute. Bancho snorted. She had black glittering eyes and a circular nose. She looked Kagome up and down, taking in her cuts and bruises with a snort. Her eyes widened when she clocked the rosary, but Yoko must have made a comment on it, because she didn't try to rip it from her.

"You don't look strong. You have to be strong to work in this place. Otherwise, Bancho dock your pay!"

Kagome nodded again, feeling faint. Other hanyou in the kitchen were watching the exchange from the corner of their eyes, including a beautiful neko-hanyou with long silver hair and sparkling grey eyes. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she watched Kagome, making her feel even more self conscious about being a miko in disguise.

"Here," Bancho dumped a pile of wet clothing into Kagome's arms. She almost tumbled over with the weight, the cold wet seeping through her yukata. "Get to work!"

* * *

Kagome had always helped out with the chores at home, but this type of work was in a different spectrum altogether. The miko tried not to gasp as she struggled to fill a huge steel pot with water from the well, which was a good walk from kitchen. The weight was unbearable, but Kagome knew she had to pretend to be hanyou, not ningen.

_Inuyasha could have carried this, _Kagome thought, tears forming in her eyes_. He would have lifted it one hand and and ran._

It took her a long time to get the water up onto the wooden burning stove (it turned out that electricity didn't work in the Makai) and by this time, others were noticing her slowness.

"What's taking you?" muttered one, an inu hanyou. She growled at Kagome as she set about doing the other chores the miko should have already had completed. Sighing, Kagome emptied the heavy bag of rice into the pot, and began to help the others prepare the meal.

* * *

Kagome was shouted at and scorned greatly on her first day; it just seemed she couldn't do anything right. She was a weakling; she couldn't cook; she couldn't sew. The list went on and on. Kagome strived to do everything she could as fast as she could, but she just made more mistakes. Bancho had a wooden rolling pin that she waved about when angry; Kagome felt the force of its blows all over her body.

The only good thing about getting water from the well (which had to be done almost every minute of the day) was that she got the chance to go outside. Kagome's instincts had been correct- the palace was an old fashioned castle, a massive and towering castle at that. It reminded the miko of her visit to Himeji castle on her family holiday in Osaka. Like Himeji, the castle was made of white stone. It was eight stories high, and its roof tiles were a beautiful glittering silver, which dazzled when the sun shone. The well was in a portioned off section of the grounds shielded with walls, so it was hard to tell how large the castle grounds were- but judging by the size of the palace, the miko knew they would be impressive.

The only servant who talked to her, rather than scolded her, was the grey haired neko-hanyou. She had watched her carefully for the last few hours, and occasionally corrected the miko when she was trying to complete a task. Kagome learned her name was Kaoru, and she was from the Souzou mountain clan.

Kagome had missed breakfast in her haste to catch up on her tasks, and lunch was quick affair, simply a helping of rice, and a little fish. The miko was so ravenous she could have eaten three portions. Her stomach grumbled as she helped to prepare the lavish meals for the Palace royalty and guests. She wished she had some of Sango's poison on her, so she could slip it into the Prince's food.

Bancho seemed determined to keep her in the kitchen, and Kagome suspected Yoko had ordered her not to the miko out into the main part of the palace. There was no escape route here; the walled garden that contained the well was far too high for her, and any time she tried to leave the room Bancho gave her a new task.

The miko got through the day in a daze, her whole body aching with fatigue. By the time dinner came around, she was almost sleeping in her bowl. She could have cried when Bancho told her she would have to rise at five, being a newcomer. There was a clear pecking order among the servants; the fact Kagome was weak and from a clan none of the other neko had heard of isolated her immediately.

Kagome knew she would have to get up even earlier to complete the tasks that needed to be done. She watched the clock hoping for an early night, but she wasn't allowed to retire until twelve.

"There is no room in the servant bedroom," Bancho told her, her piggy face sneering. "You can sleep under the table in the kitchen. After a servant leaves, you may take her place."

Kagome stood in disbelief as her fellow servants shuffled out of the kitchen. Kaoru looked at her with pity as she left with the others. The miko put her head in her hands, but no tears came. She was too exhausted.

If she had possessed the energy, she would have ransacked the pantry for food, but instead, Kagome took some dirty potato sacks from the corner and used them for bedding. She curled up under the table, and prayed that she would wake up on time.

_Oh, Inuyasha, if only you could come and save me..._ Kagome thought bitterly, and the tears did finally flow. She allowed herself to wallow in self pity for a moment before she pulled herself together_. No one is coming to save you this time. It's all down to you!_

Kagome bit her lip, shivering on the cold stone floor, the potato sacks doing little to warm her skin.

_I'll wait a few days until I know this place better, then I'll try and escape!_

Kagome woke with a start, the sound of movement in the kitchen making her jump, and she whacked her head off the table.

"I-I-Itai!" the miko gasped, clutching her bandaged head. She stumbled to her feet, fear making her heart skip. _I've slept too late!_

Kagome was still holding her head when she saw the Kaoru come back into the kitchen, carrying the heavy water pan in her arms.

"Ahh, you're awake," she smiled, and set the pot on to boil effortlessly.

Kagome glanced at the clock, dismayed to see it was half five. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san...I know I was supposed to get up first..."

Kaoru simply smiled, emptying the huge bags of rice into the pot, not spilling one grain despite the sack's enormous size. "It's alright, Kagome-san. You looked like you needed the rest."

The miko watched opened-mouthed, shocked that this servant would be so nice to her compared to the others who had been so quick to condemn her.

Kaoru laughed at her stunned expression, and motioned to her head, which she was still clutching. "Does your head still hurt? Would you like me to bandage it again for you?" As soon as she had uttered the works, the neko hanyou clapped a hand over her mouth. Kagome blinked, taking in her words.

"You...then...you know...what I am?" Kagome realised she wasn't making much sense, but she was just so shocked at this sudden revelation. Kaoru flushed, immediately turning her back on Kagome to stir the rice.

"I...sumimasen. Please forget what I said..." Kaoru said quietly. Kagome stood silently for a few seconds, before clearing her head.

"Gomen, I didn't quite hear what you said before, because of the boiling water. I'm just going to cut the vegetables now..."

Kaoru smiled at the miko as she began to slice the egg plants.

* * *

The grey neko became Kagome's faithful shadow that day. Whenever heavy lifting had to be done, Kaoru was there- helping to lift boxes of tofu, crates of pickles, or canteens of sake. If Kagome was taking too long with a task, Kaoru secretly helped her with it. Kagome wasn't sure why the grey neko was being so nice to her. If Karou really knew she was a miko, she had every right to be afraid and ignore her. Instead, she seemed determined to help Kagome protect her secret.

_Or, she could be acting on Yoko's orders...making sure I don't get discovered..._

Kagome was getting cabin fever, having being kept within the confines of the kitchen, pantry, and same well garden for the last day. It was only when nature called that she saw an opportunity to explore the castle.

"Bancho-sama," the miko piped up, after successfully folding all the fresh linen, "May I please be excused to the outhouse?"

She had heard this phrase uttered throughout yesterday and these last few hours, but only now did she understand its meaning. Indoor plumbing also did not exist in the Makai.

Bancho looked at her, and Kagome could see panic flit across her black beady eyes. Even a slave driver like Bancho couldn't stop someone going to relieve themselves. The miko smiled inwardly. This might be the only chance at escape she would get.

"Fine. Kaoru, show her where they are located."

Kagome faltered a little as Kaoru beamed, and guided the miko out of the kitchen. If she tried to escape now, and was success, the blame and punishment would fall on her newly acquired acquaintance. _Well, I can still have a look about. Tonight, when everyone sleeps, I can make a run for it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Ni**

**Scene: The Castle of the Royal Silver Kitsune Clan,**

**Akaso, The Makai.**

* * *

**K**aoru led Kagome up the wooden staircase that led out from the kitchen, onto the second floor. It was much darker here- the interior was made of a deep brown wood. Shoji screens to the right and left of them formed a cool corridor, and Kagome wondered what was beyond the paper walls. Kaoru walked in front of her, and occasionally they had to press to the side, heads bowed, as some important figure passed by.

"It's just through here..." Kaoru finally spoke, leading them down some stone steps. Kagome's head was spinning from the complexity of the castle and a shadow of a doubt began to creep into her mind. Escaping such a place might not be as easy as she thought.

Outside, Kagome finally realised the vastness of the castle and its grounds. The palace gardens stretched for many miles, but in the distance the miko could see the high grey walls that kept the castle separated from the world outside. She followed Kaoru through some forestry, until they reached a series of wooden huts. The neko hanyou politely nodded to them, and kept her distance.

Kagome entered the middle hut, and immediately covered her nose at the smell. Thankfully her travels to the past had taught her that certain times lived in certain ways. She took the opportunity to think, leaning against the wooden door frame.

_If I run, Kaoru might come after me. Even if she doesn't, she would surely be punished for letting me escape. Perhaps she will show me around, and then once I know the area, I can make a bid for freedom..._

Satisfied, Kagome left the hut. Kaoru guided her to a small waterfall behind the lake so she could wash her hands. It was immensely beautiful, and the miko wondered how such a place of tranquillity could exist in the home of one such as Yoko.

"This is where we usually bathe," Kaoru explained. "The water is cold, but bearable. One a week, the servants are allowed to use the hot springs."

Kagome shuddered at the thought of having to wash in cold water again. In the last three years she had grown accustomed to the luxury of a daily hot shower and bath. The miko was thankful at least that her time travelling experiences would be put to good use.

"How lovely that we have access to the hot springs, even as servants..." Kagome played along, as they walked back to the castle.

"Yes, it is," Kaoru smiled. "Yoko-sama is extremely kind to us."

Kagome managed not to choke at this statement, instead, faked a sort of cough.

"Yes, it would seem...I don't know much about him. Is he good to work for?" Kagome asked, feigning interest.

"Yes, he is a good master. The best I've ever worked for," Kaoru spoke earnestly, "A lot of masters treat their hanyou servants cruelly...Yoko-sama is very intimidating, but fair."

Kagome took this information in silently. Kaoru glanced at her as they reached the steps.

"Of course, with your circumstances..." the neko hanyou glanced at the rosary around Kagome's neck, "You know of course, how he is. Another youkai as powerful as Yoko-sama would have killed you- or worse. He is very merciful."

_He's only keeping me alive to repay a ridiculous debt, _Kagome wanted to say, but Kaoru's loyalty to Yoko touched her. She knew Inuyasha had suffered as a child due to his half demon, half human status, and she could imagine Kaoru had a similar fate. The difference being, Inuyasha had lived in a world of humans, whereas Kaoru lived in a world of demons.

_I wonder which world is more accepting of hanyou?_

* * *

Kagome had faced many adversities in her life- school exams, a dead miko who she was reincarnated from, an evil hanyou who wanted to rule the world- and his many evil spawn- yet the week she spent in the Palace of the Silver Kitsune was without a doubt, the most exhausting of her life. She could not remember the last time every bone in her body had ached so much. She had blisters and bruises in every place possible. She was constantly light headed from lack of sleep and food. She was Bancho-san's newest punch bag, and she no longer flinched when the rolling pin flew into view.

If it wasn't for Kaoru, Kagome didn't know how she would have made it through alive.

The neko hanyou woke Kagome every morning four o'clock, and after the few hours sleep under the table, the miko would rise, stiff and sore, and make breakfast for all the servants. Then she and Kaoru would deliver all the fresh laundry and sheets to the different rooms of the castle. And there were many rooms. Kaoru would give Kagome titbits of information as they carried armfuls of washing-

"There are two different types of inhabitants in the castle- those related to the royalty, and those to the bandits. Yoko-sama is the Crown Prince; his parents have been dead many years. He has a sister, who is travelling. In the third floor of the Palace live the Elders; the oldest blood of the silver kitsune clan. They are Yoko-sama's political advisers.

On the second floor resides the distant cousins and second cousins, and other family members.

On the first floor, there are rooms for visiting bandits. The reason the Silver Kitsune clan is so wealthy is due to the double life lived by the reigning prince- his other title is the King of Thieves, and the band he leads brings in much fortune and wealth for the clan, and so is supported by the elders."

"I see," Kagome replied as she helped Kaoru pack fresh futons into cupboards. Her 'debt' was starting to make a little more sense. "But why is Yoko called the Crown Prince, and not King, if his father is dead?"

"It's a silver kitsune tradition," Kaoru smiled, "Yoko is considered too young to be King yet. That is why he must keep the Elders in his favour."

They were walking down one of the narrow staircases of the castle when Kagome realised, in her interest of Kaoru's story, that she had left her laundry basket in the previous room.

"I'll go back and fetch it," Kagome said, "I'll catch up with you downstairs."

Kaoru left without resistance, and it was the first time Kagome had been left alone outside the kitchen. The strange sense of freedom tingled on her skin. She numbly retraced her steps to the room, and opening the shoji screen, saw the forgotten basket lying on the tatami.

The room was unremarkable- like the countless other guest rooms dotted around the castle, simply a empty space with a low wooden table, flat floor cushions and a futon ready in the cupboard. The window was blocked by shutters, and Kagome crept through the darkness, longing to feel the spring sunshine on her face.

Her fingers found the latch, and she sprang open the shutters. A fresh breeze blew across her skin and hair, and Kagome shielded her eyes from the morning sun, having been in blackness in the castle. Birds were chirping outside, and the miko sighed gratefully for the moment of peace. It was the first time she had seen the surrounding area from a great height- she was amazed not only at the size of the grounds, but the town she could she sprawled outside the castle walls. It was like being in the past again- even from here Kagome could tell the town was built of traditional houses- not like back home in Tokyo with the skyscrapers and neon lights.

"Busy at work, I see..."

The silky voice shattered Kagome's silence, and she remembered exactly what she was doing in this place.

The miko spun around guilty, and the King of Thieves was before her. His arms were folded, his golden eyes piercing into her own. He was wearing some sort of royal robe- an amber kimono with a scarlet obi, studded with red jewels. She instinctively moved away from him, but there was nothing but the window behind her, and the frame bit into her back.

"I was just airing the room..." Kagome explained, cursing the flush blooming on her cheeks. He had really caught her by surprise, and her heart was hammering. She hadn't seen him at all since he had left her in the kitchen, and she had forgotten how intimidating his presence could be.

She also felt a rush of hatred for this being who had inflicted such a fate upon her.

"You are a terrible liar, miko-sama," Yoko moved slowly, the red tassels from the obi swaying dangerously. He was so close to her that she could smell the faint scent of roses from his silver hair. "I am certainly not paying you to admire the view."

"It's not like I asked for this job," Kagome retorted, "And this is the first breather I've had all week, I'll have you know."

Yoko's eyebrows rose at her tone, "I hope you are not forgetting yourself, miko. I would hate for you to accidentally fall out that window and break your lovely neck..."

His voice was menacing, and Kagome could feel her skin grow cold at the threat, her bruise marks from the kitsune all but faded. But still, after the week of hard labour she had experienced, her attitude had grown a lot tougher.

"Well that would reveal your cover up- I'm certain a hanyou wouldn't be stupid enough to fall out a window; especially a neko. You would have some explaining to do about that!"

Yoko's eyes widened at her quick reply. He was certain the little miko would have been terrified at being caught slacking of- instead, she was standing here answering him back. He grabbed her wrist, and she made a noise of pain at the tightness of his grip.

"I hope I do not need to remind you of your place," Yoko hissed, "You ningen are so weak- and I really don't think anyone would miss you if you suddenly disappeared..."

Kagome's face remained stony, and she didn't resist his grip. "The others servants would be quite happy, I'm sure," she retorted. "I'm sure my _ningen weakness_ will make my disguise worthless soon enough!"

"There are worse things than death," Yoko replied, his golden eyes cold.

"Yes- I've seen them." Kagome snapped back. She pulled her hand from the kitsune's grip, and left the room, the laundry basket forgotten.

* * *

The encounter with Yoko was the last straw for the miko. She was determined to flee that night, no matter how. A bubble of dread and anticipation settled in her chest as she carried out her afternoon chores. She carried a lacquered tray laden with a sumptuous feast for the silver kitsune Elders. Her stomach growled hungrily at the sight and smell of the goodies- but she dare not risk a bite, as other servants followed her with other trays.

The old youkai were seated around a low circular table, smoking pipes and drinking sake despite the early hour. There was much laughter and coughing, and Kagome picked up parts of the conversation as she placed the loaded plates onto the table. As a servant, they ignored her.

"Even so, my dear Kenji, we simply must settle this heir issue. We've been without a successor to the throne for decades now, and Yoko is not getting any younger!"

Kagome couldn't help but listen at the mention of Yoko's name. She began to slowly arrange chopsticks and dipping dishes of soy sauce.

"Ahh, but he is still in his prime! He's from good blood, Yoko is. We have nothing to worry about there. As long as those Reds don't cook up another potion, we can bide our time, and he can mate when he feels ready."

Kagome had to stifle a laugh as she backed out of the room on her knees. It was so strange to hear these old men talk about Yoko's potential future. Although he seemed to be all powerful and in control, it seemed the kitsune Prince was not entirely master of his own fate.

_Serves him right!_ Kagome thought as she slid the shoji screen shut and rose to her feet. Her knees cracked, unused to the constant kneeling and crawling along the floor. But she was a servant now, and that was how she must appear.

* * *

Yoko sat at the low table in his chambers, pressing his right temple with the tips of his fingers. He was reading the mountains of legislation documents that he had to approve and seal, but his mind was constantly wandering. His encounter with the miko had unsettled him somewhat. He was taken aback by the change in her appearance, despite only a few days passing since he had seen her last. Her skin had become porcelain pale, especially her face, and there had been large purple shadows under her eyes. Her dark hair, which he had seen lustrous and shiny, hung bedraggled. The only life about her was her eyes, which still burned with that pure blue fire. Her spirit certainly hadn't been cowed, despite her body's clear signs of wear.

Yoko puzzled over this rather out of character train of thought. He then realised it had been the miko's words- _"I'm sure my ningen weakness will make my disguise worthless soon enough!"_- that had prompted the analysis of the miko's appearance.

Even her wrist, when he had grasped it, had been thin and fragile. It really did feel like he could snap her bones as easily as burnt twigs, or rip her skin like rice paper.

_I will need to keep an eye on her, and make sure she is not weakening too fast, _Yoko mused. It mattered not to him if she expired due to exertion, but it would cause some troubling questions around the palace if it happened too soon.

* * *

That night, Kagome was too nervous to eat, but she knew it was the last meal she might get in a long time, so she carefully chewed each morsel of fish and rice. The chatter washed over her, and she was glad her servitude had came to an end. Any longer in this place and she would have killed one of the other servants, if not herself. The conversations consisted of mainly work talk, local gossip, and the good looking bandits. It seemed that the servant girls had no qualms sleeping with the bandits, and gaining certain protection and privileges from them. Of course, the top prize was Yoko himself, but no female here had ever achieved that.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes as she snuck a second helping of rice. The male servants were far more agreeable, but she hadn't had a chance to talk to any of them, as they worked mainly as labourers outside the castle, in the grounds. Neko seemed the most common of servant, and Kagome couldn't understand why. She didn't want to ask Kaoru, in case she offended her only friend.

After helping to clear away the meal, Kagome had planned to try and get a few hours sleep before she tried to escape, but Kaoru tapped her cheerfully on the shoulder.

"Do you want to go to the hot springs, Kagome-chan?"

The miko felt a ripple of deja-vu wash over her. She was back in the past, and the Inu-tachi had finished a hard day's work of shard collecting. After eating in Kaede's hut, Kagome wanted nothing more than to snuggle into her sleeping bag, but her best friend Sango had nudged her and whispered, "Let's go to the hot springs, ne, Kagome?"

The miko snapped back to the present as Kaoru's smiling silver eyes waited for a response.

"Hai..." Kagome nodded, and Kaoru's face lit up happily. The miko couldn't disappoint her new friend, but even more, she couldn't resist the thought of the burning hot water easing her muscles.

* * *

"We take it in turns," Kaoru explained, as they wandered into the lush overgrowth. Kagome could feel the air getting warmer as they approached, and her skin sighed in anticipation.

"It's nice to have company, ne?" Kagome smiled, remembering that most of her heart felt conversations with Sango had taken place in hot springs.

"Hai," Kaoru agreed, "I knew it would be awkward if one of the other girls had to bathe with you..."

Kagome laughed as they finally reached the hot springs, and put down their wooden buckets, in which they carried a towel and soap.

"I'm not exactly flavour of the month with the other servants, am I?" the miko acknowledged. She put her hands on her hips, admiring the view of the beautiful enclosed rock pool. _Ahhh, finally, a reward for my hard work!_

"Oh, that's not what I meant!" Kaoru said, waving her hand. "It's just, because the others don't know what you are..." The neko hanyou immediately blushed after speaking, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Oh!" realisation hit Kagome with a bump. Her body, would of course, be different from that of a hanyou. The miko suddenly giggled. "How thoughtful of you, Kaoru-chan! Arigatou, you really saved me there!"

Kaoru smiled gratefully, seeing Kagome wasn't offended.

"The pleasure was mine, Kagome-chan..."

The girls quietly undressed and Kagome felt herself glowing with the friendship of Kaoru. The neko hanyou had no reason to be so kind, and yet she was doing everything she could to help her.

The miko couldn't help but notice the multiple scars criss-crossing Kaoru's back as they washed before entering the hot spring. It reminded her of Sango-chan's own scars from Naraku. These welts looked as though they were caused by a whip, and Kagome shivered as she remembered the wrath of Yoko's vines. However, Kaoru had made it clear she thought the kitsune was a good master, which made Kagome think she had received them at her previous employment. She felt another rush of empathy towards her new friend.

"Ahh, it's so good!" sighed Kaoru happily as they sunk shoulder deep into the water. Kagome nodded appreciatively, remembering the many times they had used the hot springs to relieve the pain after battle. It was a similar feeling- the aches and pains of her constant working were relieved by the heat.

They rested in silence for a few moments, enjoying the noises of the night- owls hooting and the occasional flap of wings. It was peaceful, and Kagome could have easily drifted to sleep. She shook her head, and concentrated on getting information from Kaoru- though she felt bad for using her friend in such a way.

"So, have you worked here long?" The miko asked.

"Hai, over twenty years now." Kaoru replied. Kagome flinched, thinking Kaoru looked roughly the same age as herself, but then remembered that hanyou and youkai aged differently. She nodded, waiting to see if Kaoru would elaborate.

"You probably want to know how I was born?" Kaoru laughed. Kagome blushed embarrassedly. She knew, of course, how it worked. Inuyasha's mother had been human, his father a inu youkai, and therefore, he was half and half. But it did intrigue Kagome, if the border was so strong and hard to navigate, how so many hanyou existed here.

"It's quite common, really, especially among neko. Especially when times are hard. We can transform into our animal form and can live quite happily in the Ningenkai. Animal forms can slip easier through the barrier. Some neko youkai live as strays, some taken in as pets. Of course, not everyone likes the domesticated lifestyle."

Kaoru paused to laugh again, seeing Kagome's enrapture. "I've heard cat girls are popular in your time, ne? Ever wonder how that came about?"

Kagome blinked. "You...you mean...?"

Kaoru nodded. "_Cosplay_, is it? Some neko youkai eventually get bored of living the cat life, and want to try sleeping with a human. Of course, they can't give birth to hanyou in the Ningenkai, so we get dumped here..."

The miko bit her lip. "Sounds harsh. These neko youkai don't seem to care about the responsibility of their actions..."

Kaoru shrugged, agreeing. "I never met my mother. There are many hanyou orphanages around the Makai. When we become old enough, we have to work to pay them back for bringing us up. I've paid off my debt now, so now I just work to make a living."

Kagome was stunned by her friend's story. It wasn't quite the romantic tale of Inuyasha's birth.

"Of course, there are other reasons. A lot of humans wander into the Makai- those under alcohol or drugs seem able to pass through by accident. The girls are often captured and often made sex slaves- although youkai hate ningen, they love to use and abuse them."

The miko shuddered, feeling a little sick.

"The last master I worked for particularly liked ningen girls," Kaoru explained, her soft grey eyes darkening. "The barrier patrol guards are pretty corrupt, and they often sell these girls to the highest bidder, instead of returning them back to where they came from."

"That's terrible..." Kagome gasped, seeing a new side to the world she was in, and the danger it presented.

Kaoru smiled, though her eyes were sad. "Yoko-sama is a very good master, Kagome-chan. I know you have suffered too. But he has treated you very well, considering."

The miko couldn't meet her friend in the eyes. _It's almost like she has read my mind, and knows I'm going to run away. _

"Let me tell you a story this time," Kagome said, changing the subject, "Where I came from, I managed to travel to the past, and met an inu hanyou, called Inuyasha..."

* * *

Kagome successfully managed to distract Kaoru with her tales of Inuyasha and the others. They spoke for an hour, continuing the conversation as they dressed and walked back to the castle. Kaoru wanted to know everything about her adventures in the past, and was shocked that the miko was so used to mingling with youkai.

"It makes sense!" Kaoru giggled, clapping her hands. "You never seemed terrified of us, or even uneasy!

They continued to talk as they finished the evening chores, cleaning up the kitchen from the mess of cooking the evening meal. Kagome felt herself gushing her tale, happy to have someone to tell after years of walking about in her world, numb and silent to what she had seen and done. The others skirted around them, curious as to their deep conversation. Kagome was about to prepare her potato sack, when Kaoru put a hand on her arm.

"Kagome-chan, please share my futon. It can't be comfortable, or good for your back, to sleep on the floor."

The miko was aghast. How could she refuse, after all they had shared in the last few hours, and how kind the neko hanyou had been to her since her arrival? It would mean she couldn't escape, but after hearing the Kaoru's stories, she had became a little scared of the Makai, a world she knew little about. She could learn some more, then try to escape.

"Thank you, I'd love to, Kaoru-chan!" Kagome beamed. She followed her friend into the servant dormitory, a room six tatami long. There were rows of blue tidy futons that the other hanyou were unrolling as they entered. Kagome kept behind her friend, feeling the eyes of the others scorch her questioningly. There were many whispers in the darkened room, but Kaoru held her head high, disregarding them.

"Here we go..." she stopped at the far end, indicating her tatami. Kagome stood by it, watching as her friend opened the sliding screens of a cupboard to take out an extra pillow. She carried it over, and then placed her bucket to the right of the bed. There was a wooden tray there too, which contained her personal items- a hairbrush, a fresh yukata and socks, a coral shell. They had already changed into their sleeping yukata, and Kaoru took Kagome's bucket and folded clothes she had worn that day, and put them on the tray.

"Thank you," Kagome said, as a black neko hanyou approached them.

"What are you doing, Kaoru? She sleeps in the kitchen!" she said reproachfully.

"Well, now Kagome's sharing with me, until a futon is made available," Kaoru replied calmly. All the eyes of the other neko hanyou were watching them. The other types of hanyou pretended nothing was happening and continued to make their beds. The miko realised the cliques were much stronger than she had first believed. She also realised Kaoru was the only grey neko in the room. _So she's also an outsider._

"Bancho won't be happy," the black neko commented with a sneer.

"Then she won't be happy," Kaoru shrugged. "If you don't mind, we're going to sleep now."

Kagome swallowed as her friend stuck up for her. The candles were snuffed out, and the pair settled down in their futon.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, clutching her friend's hand, "for everything."

She could sense Kaoru's smile in the darkness.

* * *

"So how is our new servant?" Kuroune asked his comrade the next day. Yoko was sitting on his throne, tallying up the income the bandits had made that week. One of the younger bandits, a red kitsune, was scribing for him, making careful brush strokes on the paper ledger.

"Fine, as far as I'm aware," Yoko muttered, in between rummaging through sacks and trunks. "Eight whole cut diamonds, five rubies, rough, one thousand gold coins, seven bolts of silk..."

Kuroune sighed. The scribe being there meant they couldn't talk explicitly. He had told Yoko he would write, but the Prince had told him bluntly his handwriting was terrible.

"Ah, I want to see her again! This is boring. Can't you call for her?"

Yoko didn't blink. "Seventy small sapphires, two large chunks of rose quartz. Good, that can replace the ones they wasted for that rosary. Three hundred silver coins..."

Just then, there was a noise as the shoji screen was scraped back. Kuroune looked up eagerly, and sure enough, Kagome was kneeling outside the door, a tray balanced in her hands. Yoko didn't miss a beat in his counting, though he would have recognised her scent.

"Your tea..." The miko said softly, rising just enough to enter the room, before she knelt again and placed the tray down on the tatami. She slowly placed three ivory cups, painted with cranes, onto the low table. She then began to pour the tea.

"Dear me, Kagome, you look terrible," Kuroune commented. The girl's face was chalk white, and a red slap mark was visible on her cheek. Her hair in particular was in disarray, the curls tangled and clumped as though she had just woken up.

The miko blinked, looking at the koumori youkai strangely, this being this first time she had laid eyes on him, yet he seemed to know her.

"Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself," Kuroune chuckled, "I'm Kuroune, Yoko's second in command. I helped to, eh, supply your uniform."

Kuroune winked at the miko, motioning to the red kitsune in the room who was silently scribing with downcast eyes, and used his two fingers above his head to indicate ears. Kagome blinked, and finally caught on.

"Ahh. Please to meet you, Kuroune-san."

"Please, just Kuroune," he grinned.

Yoko finally glanced up, wondering what his comrade was up to.

The koumori knelt down next to the table, accepting the tea and continued to stare at Kagome as she prepared the cups.

"Is there a reason I can smell flour and oil from your hair?" Kuroune enquired.

Kagome jumped a little at the sudden observation. She couldn't tell what type of youkai he was, but guessed his sense of smell was an indication.

"Ahh, hai."

She was avoiding eye contact, and Kuroune was intrigued. "And what is that reason?"

Kagome finally looked at him, meeting his eyes squarely. "Some girls thought it would be fun to pour hot oil and flour on my hair this morning. It burned my scalp, so I went to the stream to wash it out. Then Bancho-sama punished me for skipping chores."

Her voice was even and soft, but Kuroune could detect a concealed anger. She finished pouring the tea, bowed to Kuroune and pointedly ignored Yoko, and left the room, shutting the screen with a clack.

"Ooh, she's mad," Kuroune said gleefully. "Her blood was singing to me, it was boiling so much. And she totally blanked you! I'm surprised you aren't angry!"

"Of course I'm angry." Yoko retorted. "It's incredibly disrespectful to ignore one's master. I've had people killed for less. I'll make sure she is punished."

Kuroune sipped his tea with a smirk.

* * *

The miko left the room, wondering over the youkai Kuronue, and what his relationship to Yoko was. She assumed he was a bandit, but unlike the others, he didn't wear the silver attire. Instead, he wore a strange get up, mostly in black: a battered hat with holes for his pointed ears; a waistcoat with straps wrapped around his arms; a long, grey skirt fastened with a belt, and black boots. He had leathery wings, but Kagome didn't get the impression he was a bird youkai. His long, ebony hair was scooped into a ponytail, and his eyes were a lovely shade of violet.

It seemed ironic, that his colour palette was so dark, and Yoko's so light- their appearances certainly didn't match their dispositions.

Kagome tugged at her hair as she walked, feeling it still slick and sticky despite washing it. She couldn't care less what the others said or did to her- yes, it had burned, but luckily it was more hot than scalding. Yes, it had been difficult to remove and had probably ruined her hair. But what angered her more was that they had done it to Kaoru, too. _Well, I'm not going to stand for that._

She made her move at lunchtime, when they had nearly finished their meagre portions of rice and grilled fish. Kagome craved seasoning- it seemed servants had to do without. How she missed soy sauce and wasbai!

Before they cleared away, Kagome stood up. The others looked at her in surprise, Kaoru's face the most in shock. Her beautiful silver hair was a mess this afternoon, and it made Kagome mad.

"While we're all together, I'd just like this chance to warn some of you- **back off. **We're all the same here, just trying to get on with our jobs, and no one should be making it harder for anyone else. I don't care if you don't like me, but just deal with it. I've been through too much shit in my life to be bothered with this pathetic attempt at bullying."

She sat down and there was silence in the room. The male youkai, mainly oblivious to what had happened between the girls, shrugged and heartily continued to eat. The neko preened and huffed, while the other types of hanyou females grinned, glad the neko had been put in their place.

Kagome was cleaning the dishes, realising what monotonous work this job contained. Morning, noon and night there were dishes to be washed. She could feel her arms strengthening with the constant hauling of water to the large basin and the constant washing and drying. The exercise made her long to pick up a bow and arrow, and she wondered if there were any she could get her hands on in the castle.

"Hey, you," said the black neko hanyou from the night before, who Kagome had discovered was called Yasu. "Yoko-sama wants to see you."

Her tone was still cold, but Kagome noticed there wasn't as much malice in the hanyou's eyes as before- though she was clearly interested why the master wanted to see her.

_As am I..._Kagome took her time, drying her hands on a towel carefully. She walked up the stone steps from the kitchen, slipping out of her slippers onto the tatami mat. She padded along in her socks softly, wondering where she was meant to meet the kitsune. Then she saw him, waiting at the end of the corridor, arms crossed.

She stopped a little in front of him, curious. He hadn't ever sought her out in the many days she had been here. Perhaps he had wanted to check on her since that incident that morning?

"Are you not going to bow to your master?" Yoko asked. Kagome's eyes widened and she dipped her head slightly. Quick as a flash, the kitsune had her pressed against the wall, his hands around her wrists. The corridor was dimly lit, but his golden eyes flashed.

"Do you enjoy punishment so much that you continue to disrespect me?" he asked lowly, his tone dangerous. The tips of his claws brushed her skin, and she repressed a shiver, refusing to show weakness this time.

"I was taught to show respect only to those who earned it," Kagome replied.

Yoko barred his fangs, pressing even closer against her. "Are you implying I do not deserve your respect?"

"Pretty much!" The miko answered, and she struck out with her foot. The blow glanced off the kitsune's knee, and he barely flinched.

"Bad move, miko," he hissed. "Very, very bad move."

They froze as they heard voices echoing up from the kitchen, and Yoko dragged her into a room on the left, sliding shut the shoji screen. He flung her with contempt to the floor and she fell back, off balance, onto her backside.

"Itai!" she gasped, catching her breath. "There was no need to throw me!"

Yoko stood over her, seething. "Your very presence irks me, miko. It would have been better if you had simply died."

"I never asked for this mess!" Kagome protested, too tired to rise to her feet. She glared at him, uncaring at the anger radiating from his body. "I'm going to die at some point anyway, either from exhaustion or Bachou's rolling pin! Why don't you just hurry it up a little!"

"You're pathetic," Yoko sneered. "A few weeks of solid work and you crumble. This is why I despise ningen. You're all weak!"

"We are not!" Kagome shouted, getting to her feet. "Of course I'm exhausted! I'm being made to do the work of someone half youkai, and being punished as such! My body is different from the others!

"Stop complaining and just get on with it," the kitsune retorted. "You should be thanking me for giving you shelter and a place to hide in this cruel world. I could have easily left you outside, where you would be tortured mercilessly!"

Kagome choked on her response, remembering Kaoru's stories. Yoko raised his eyebrows, surprised by her sudden silence.

"You're right." The miko's eyes fluttered, fighting tears. She slowly sank to her knees, and appealed to the youkai tall above her. "You are right. That's why I'm begging you, please. Please help me get back to my world. I don't belong here. Please..."

Although it killed her inside, the miko bowed deeply, her head grazing the floor. Silence permeated the room, and as the seconds ticked away, she waited for a response.

"It is impossible, miko. Even if I could convince someone to take you, the risk of your discovery would be dangerous to you both. And as I said before, there is a debt to be repaid."

Kagome raised her head in time to see the kitsune sweep from the room. Tears of anger fell from her eyes to the matting below as she sat up, her fists clenched on her knees.

"Screw your debt, Yoko. And screw you too!"

* * *

The miko fumed throughout the rest of the day, silently letting her rage ferment. Once again she wished for Sango's poison, or some sort of weapon to help equip her escape. Her mind was made up- she would leave tonight.

_I can't believe this world can be any worse than what I experienced on the other side of the well..._

Kaoru detected there was something wrong, but attributed it to the prank the others had played on them earlier. She could see Kagome was tormented about something, but in the busy kitchen, she thought it unwise to ask. She didn't want to risk another outburst from the miko.

Kagome did all her tasks diligently, and for once wasn't reprimanded. The other neko hanyou steered clear, but the other breeds made attempts to talk to her. If it weren't for her foul mood, Kagome would have been happy and tried to make friends, but as it was, she kept civil.

She was getting water from the well for washing linen when a strong wind whipped around her. The skies in the Makai were always dark at night, not matter how nice the day had been, but the sky was a peculiar orange colour, like copper rust. It reminded Kagome of Yoko's eyes, and she swore as she lost concentration and let the bucket slip from her fingers.

After dinner, Kagome excused herself to the outhouse. She waited for the right moment, when Kaoru had left the room with a tray, to slip away, knowing her friend would have accompanied her.

_Forgive me, Kaoru. At least this way, the others will leave you alone._

* * *

Kagome could feel her heart thump painfully in her chest as she stuck to the darkly lit corridors. The castle was quiet at this time of night- only the servants were still to go to bed. The miko prayed she wouldn't bump into Yoko, and half expected to see him standing at every turn. Relief flooded her as she stepped outside. Then she broke into a run.

The miko had seen the view from the high up floors, and knew which direction to go in. She would make for the town clustered around the castle, and hope to find someone willing to take her to the barrier. She kicked herself as she realised she should have stolen something to barter with.

_If only this darn rosary could come off!_

There was still a strong wind, and it shrieked through Kagome's yukata. She ran until she got a stitch, then slowed to a jog. She gulped air greedily, making her way through the forest, the darkness tricking her with shadows and shapes. Luckily the miko had much experience with forests, and was undaunted by this one.

She kept up the swift pace for half an hour, keeping a straight path as far as possible, winding through trees and bushes. Her arms and face became scratched and some thorns stung her leg, but Kagome barely paused. Anticipation was building in the pit of her stomach, to be finally free from the confines of the castle, and be heading home.

At last she saw the lights of the town through the trees, and they thinned out. Kagome brushed herself down, pulling twigs from her hair. She checked her ears were properly in place before setting off.

It was late at night, and the town was mainly quiet, the odd noise and song coming from the tea houses and inns. The miko felt very exposed in this place, and kept her face down. She had every right to be here- the servants of the palace often visited the town on their nights off. Anyone would just think she had came to experience the night life. At least, so she told herself.

It felt like being back in time again. The houses were similar to those in Kaede-bachan's village, little wooden shacks. They were all built close together, with narrow side streets, restaurants clear from their signs and door coverings. It reminded Kagome once again of her visit to Osaka, and the small streets of Gion.

_Here goes nothing..._

Kagome took a deep breath, and entered the friendliest looking restaurant. At this time of night there were few customers left, finishing their sake and telling jokes. They were brown kitsune, Kagome noted, remembering overhearing how they were the 'commoners' compared to the red and silver.

"What can I do for you, sugar?" The brown kitsune nearest her winked, downing his cup. He stood up, his friends laughing at his antics, as he was wobbly on his feet.

"I'm looking for directions to the barrier..." Kagome spoke waveringly. She saw their eyes widen, and they glanced at each other.

"The barrier?" repeated the kitsune on his feet. He swayed, and held onto the table for support. "Whatcha wanting that for?"

"Ehh...it's a secret mission..." Kagome admitted. The kitsune approached her, taking in her appearance.

"Well aren't you as cute as a button? I reckon they keep all good ones in that castle, eh?"

The miko inwardly sighed. She had little time before they others realised she was gone, and she had to make the most of it.

"Can you just tell me the general direction?" she asked.

"Sureee! It'll take you a good few hours though, and there's a storm brewing in the desert. You ain't thinking of travelling now, are ya?"

"No," she lied.

"Oh, good! It's not safe for a pretty little halfer like yourself!"

Deciding to ignore the insult, Kagome asked again for directions. After much debating between his friends, the miko got what she needed to know, and headed out into the night.

* * *

_So that's what he meant by desert..._

Kagome let out a gasp. Behind the town and another forest, she had finally reached the large expanse of land. It seemed an odd place for a desert, but it was the Makai after all. The winds had died down a little, and as Kagome observed the massive stretch of sand, she couldn't see any storm.

_Must have been pretty drunk. Besides, I've came too far to give up now. A little wind won't hurt._

She kept repeating the directions like a mantra in her head. _Go straight through the desert. At the next town, cut diagonally across until you reach the mountains. Follow the trail for "Ayogan". Walk north-west for ten miles, and the barrier patrol will be in sight. _

Although she had been exhausted before, her quest had given her a new rush of adrenaline. The miko knew, that thinking sensibly, there was no way she could reach the barrier any time soon. But she planned to walk as far as she could, and take frequent rests.

_But first I need to put this desert between myself and the castle._

Kagome took her first brave step onto the sand. It felt strange, shifting beneath her sandals. They weren't the most sensible shoes to walk on sand with, but they were all she had.

The sky was darker now, deep purple with swirls of the orange from before. There were never any stars, which made Kagome think it was a completely different sky from the Ningenkai.

The wind began to pick up, and the miko used her long sleeves to shield her eyes from the flying particles. Before long, her socks were ruined, and she decided to take the sandals off, as they were causing her to trip and stumble.

It felt strange, touching the sand with only socked feet. It was cold, the heat of the day evaporated with the sun. The desert seemed straight, but every now and then it would slope downwards dangerously. It was hard to see, with no artificial light, only that of the moon and the lights of the next town twinkling teasingly.

Just when Kagome was thinking things could be worse, the storm whipped up. Like a clever predator, it has waited for her to reach the deepest and middle part of the desert. The winds howled around her, sand storms striking her from all angles. The miko coughed as the minuscule grains found ways into her mouth, nose and ears.

Kagome had never experienced or seen a sand storm before, and she couldn't have predicted how terrifying it could be. They resembled thick clouds of dust, but it was so dark Kagome couldn't make out the shape- only the sand hitting off her and blocking her breathing, and the angry noise of the wind were the indications she had been enveloped by another.

_No! It can't end now, not when I've just begun! _She fought forward, her arms crossed in front of her face. She couldn't protect her ears at the same time, and the sand was as sharp as shards of glass, cutting her and blocking her hearing. Unable to see or hear, she fell downhill, her face buried in the grit as the winds picked up incredible speed. She was utterly disorientated, unable to know which way to go. She spat, trying to clear her mouth, having swallowed so much sand it was tearing the inside of her throat. Coughing and spluttering, she was defenceless as the storm hit her again, shaking her aggressively. She hunkered down, making herself as small as possible. Her yukata was so sprayed with the golden dirt that the sleeves were no longer a useful guard for her face, but she tried to cover it anyway. Her energy was spent, and although her original plan was to stay like this until the storm subsided, the intensity of the winds surrounding her left her breathless. Her lungs heaved in protest, and she could feel her body shutting down from the lack of oxygen, spots dancing before her squeezed shut eyes.

* * *

Yoko had been alerted by Kaoru that Kagome had disappeared. Although the neko hanyou guessed the miko had ran away, she was worried for her friend, and for two hours searched for her and waited for her to reappear. Eventually, she gave in and sought Yoko out. Luckily the master was awake, as he had been drinking with Kuroune.

The kitsune was more angry than Kaoru had ever seen him, and she wondered if she had done the right thing. Then she thought of the poor miko wandering around Makai, and knew Yoko's anger couldn't compare to the other fates awaiting her.

_Please, please be all right, Kagome-chan!_ The neko hanyou prayer, as she watched her master leave the castle in hot pursuit of the miko.

* * *

**Big thanks to everyone reading this fic- I'm glad you are all enjoying it ^^ I'm really excited about this story. As you can hopefully tell, my writing style has matured. I hope you all liked this chapter, and continue to tell me what you think!**

**I'm so happy to see so many followers from Not the Only One- I promise I'll be better at updating this fic hehe...**

**For those of you who don't know, I'm now living in Japan and teaching English! You can check out my blog on my profile!**

**Arigatou gozimasu~**

**Reviews:**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: He can be a right bastard, can't he? That's why we love him though! Don't worry, Kagome is just as stubborn!**

**Valleygoat: Glad you think so! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**LunaWilderness: It's always nice to see a familiar pen name! Thank you, my life is more stable now! I'm glad you're happy- it's one of my favourite pairings, I love writing Yoko. He's such an interesting character! ^^**

**Universalbeat: Thank you, that makes me happy. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Anonymous Perspective: Nice pen name! Glad you like! Hehe there's much more hardship for Kagome to come...poor girl, I really do give her a hard time!**

**Redangel2463: Yay! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: I'm not sure if you mean the stuff I get into, or you get into?**

**Chibi moon baby: Thank you! Hope you liked the update!**

**Fierynightangel: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Deebeth89: Well I hope you enjoy it! Thanks, that was a typo, it's fixed now!**

**MariisCa: Ahh thank you, that makes me so happy! I hope this fic becomes as loved as Not the Only One was! X**

**Guest: Yay! There's no greater joy in my life than somebody enjoying my writing, so thank you! ^^ Glad to hear it, I strive to always keep my characters IC as much as possible! We know so little about Yoko from the anime, so it can be difficult at times, but I'll do my best! Hope you enjoyed this update!**

**Charlielou1998: Haha well I have many chapters planned! Glad you enjoyed!**

**DawnFireice1: Thank you, that's the best compliment I can receive!**

**Muggle Minx: I am excited by how many people are excited by this fic! \^^/ Thank you, that means a lot. Not the Only One is very dear in my heart, but now I've developed as I writer, I hope to make Chained to You my masterpiece! Hope you liked the update!**

**CinnamonCupcake: Haha don't worry, he's one of my favourites too! He's got a big role to play so you'll see a lot more of him! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter San**

**Scene: The town of Akaso, Makai.**

* * *

_She's a bigger fool than I thought..._

Yoko cursed the miko as he pulled on his cloak, putting up the hood and covering his ears. It wasn't that cold, but he didn't want to be recognised. He had to find her, and fast, before their secret was revealed.

He half expected to find her lost in the forest, but the plants told him she had passed through three hours before. He felt both shocked that she had been gone for so long, and surprised that she had managed to make it through the forest alone. He advanced on to the town, wondering where she could have possibly gotten to. By now, all the public houses were closed, and the place was deserted and quiet. He walked through the dark streets, but her scent was difficult to find, with the storm brewing. It wasn't until he passed a closed restaurant that he caught a slight whiff of her, on the door coverings. Although she smelled of neko to everyone else, he knew her real scent, and so could detect it under the surface.

Yoko stood outside the now closed restaurant, thinking. She wouldn't have went in for food, he was sure. The wind howled again, causing his hood to fall, and he turned to the direction of the desert.

_Surely, she wouldn't have tried to attempt...?_

* * *

The only places still open were in the pleasure quarter. Yoko was well known there, but that wasn't the reason for his visit tonight. The usual doorman, Saito, a red kitsune, bowed as he approached.

"Yoko-sama, welcome..."

"I'm not coming in, Saito. I need a pitcher of water, quickly," Yoko said quietly, passing the kitsune some silver coins. Saito, clearly surprised at the request, passed through the cloth awning. He returned with a bamboo flask and passed it to the bandit.

"Do not tell anyone you have seen me," Yoko said as he took the flask, "It will be worth your life, if you do..."

"Understood, my Prince," Saito bowed. He watched the silver kitsune disappear into the distance, and immediately cleared his mind of whom he had seen.

* * *

Once out of sight, Yoko removed a silk scarf from his pocket. He tied it around his nose and mouth. Taking a test breath, he left the flask where he could find it later, and proceeded to the desert.

The storm was in full throttle. Yoko could see the swirling sand clouds, twisting and diving like dancers. His sense of smell was completely blocked by the wind and the cloth pressed to his nose and mouth, and he couldn't pick out a figure near by.

_Damn girl. She better be alive, because this time I am going to kill her..._

Raising his hood once more, Yoko ran into the sandstorm, avoiding the main gusts, but unable to escape the solid rain of sand. Luckily it couldn't stick to the silk and mainly slid from his clothing as he dodged and ducked, but his eyesight was severely hampered by the grit.

He ran lightly, scanning the ground and desert ahead the best he could for the miko. He knew if she had fallen, the sand would have swallowed her, and she wouldn't be found until after the storm had subsided.

The task seemed impossible. The kitsune was able to breathe through the cloth, but he could barely see a thing. The wind was so strong his eyes watered, and every so often a handful of sand would sting them. He was about to turn back when he spotted a black huddle down below, in one of the dips. Cursing, Yoko carefully slid down the incline.

Words were useless- the wind whipped them away before they even formed- so Yoko didn't waste his breath. He knelt down, removing his scarf, and could tell by the sudden smell of her fresh blood that she was still alive.

Unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed, the kitsune threw the scarf around the miko's head. He coughed as the sand began to attack his mouth and nose, and wondered how the girl was conscious. He scooped her up, and could tell by how her body grew heavier that she had just fainted.

Taking a run, Yoko pounded up the hill, and sprinted straight. It was easy to get disoriented in the sandstorm, but the kitsune knew which way was home.

* * *

It took half an hour to get out the desert, and when they finally reached the town, the kitsune could feel himself tiring. It didn't help he had reached the end of a busy day and had been drinking. Yoko spat several times, trying to rid his saliva of the horrible bitter taste. He relocated his flask, taking gulps of water while he hoisted the miko over his back.

He removed the scarf as he walked back to the castle ground, but the girl was still out of it. She hung limply over his shoulder, and he was glad she was so light. The bandit sneaked past his own castle guards, a little disappointed at how easy it was, and reminded himself to re-train them personally. Once inside the grounds, Yoko wondered what the best thing to do with the miko was. She was completely covered in sand, and her hair was literally like a bird's nest.

"May as well wake her up and clean her up at the same time," Yoko observed, and grinning a little at getting his revenge, he threw her into the stream.

* * *

Kagome had been floating, flying with strong, hot winds beating her clothes. Suddenly, she fell, hard and cold, and couldn't breathe once again. There was a gurgle in her ears, and she could hear her heartbeat pounding like a drum. The miko instinctively opened her eyes, and the blurry shadows told her she was under water. Frantically she clawed her way to the surface, gasping for air, her lungs burning both with fire and ice.

She wiped at her eyes frantically, as something was irritating them and blurring her vision. The weight of her yukata was pulling her down, and Kagome finally woke up properly.

"Nannnni?" she cried, dragging herself through the stream back to the grass. "How on earth did...?"

The words died on her lips when she saw the youkai in front of her. The silver kitsune stood, with crossed arms, a smug look on his face.

"You! You...bastard!" Kagome wheezed, before suddenly retching water and sand. The kitsune watched in amusement.

"Is that the way you speak to the one who just saved your life, miko?"

"Saved...saved? I nearly drowned!" Kagome coughed, slumping to the ground as her legs gave out. She tried to wring out her long sleeves, but her fingers were weak and cold from the water. She shivered pathetically, her hair sticking to her face in clumps.

"It was a small punishment, considering you tried to run away."

The miko blinked, looking up at Yoko in the moonlight. _Dammit. So I did. And now I'm back here, at this stupid castle._

Kagome fumed silently for a few moments, before realisation hit. "Wait. The sand storm. I couldn't breathe. You mean...you came for me?"

The kitsune shrugged. "You're wearing the clothes of my castle servants. I couldn't have your identity found out by another."

The miko laughed hollowly. "Oh, of course. That's the only reason. I'm surprised you didn't just strip me and leave me to die!" Kagome lay back on the grass, completely exhausted. The cuts from the nettles and sand were stinging on her face, feet and arms. She felt light headed and frozen, and unable to move.

"I am assuming you are not going to apologise, or thank me?" the kitsune asked, standing near her head. The girl's eyelashes were fluttering as she lost the battle to sleep.

"Mmm. No..." Kagome murmured.

"What an irritating thing you are!" Yoko scoffed, too tired himself to be angry. Then, to his annoyance, the girl fell asleep.

_Am I so non-threatening that she can pass out in front of me, __**again**__, after what she has done?_

The kitsune's thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru appeared, breathless and sobbing.

"Oh master, you found her! Thank you so much!"

Yoko watched in disbelief as the neko hanyou knelt on the ground, crying over Kagome's sleeping body.

"I told you to watch her," he commented.

"I'm sorry! I promise to never let her out my sight, Yoko-sama!" Kaoru begged, bowing to the ground.

"If it happens again, it will be both your heads," the kitsune spoke. "Now, find her some dry clothing or my efforts will be wasted, and put her to bed. I will decide on her punishment in the morning."

"Hai, Yoko-sama!" Kaoru effortlessly hoisted the girl onto her back, and carried her into the castle.

The kitsune watched them, his scarf still clasped, forgotten, in his hand. He sniffed it, and recoiled.

_Now it smells completely like her. It'll need to burn it._

Yoko stuffed the scarf in his pocket, and headed to the castle to retire for the night.

* * *

Kagome's mind and body were completely spent by her experience. She awoke thirsty, hungry and shivering. The dormitory was empty- the servants had left their beds many hours ago. The miko sat up quickly, immediately wincing at the stiffness in her body. Kaoru had dried her off and changed her into her white sleeping yukata, and had wrapped her hair into a towel. Kagome ran her fingers through the mass of damp curls, knowing she must have caught a chill despite Kaoru's care. There was a covered bowl on the low table near her futon, and Kagome almost cried with joy when she pulled back the cloth and saw the steaming miso soup. She scoffed it quickly, not caring that it burned her tongue and the back of her throat.

"I'd savour that, if I were you," came a familiar voice. Kagome lowered the bowl, licking her lips as Bancho stalked into the room.

"I'm sorry I overslept..." The miko apologised half-heartedly.

"Save it!" Bancho barked. "The master has informed me of your little escape last night. You'll be fasting for two weeks as punishment, and be lucky it isn't any more!"

"T-two weeks?" Kagome stuttered, the miso soup churning in her empty stomach. "B-b-but..."

_Humans can't survive that long without food surely? But I'm sure hanyou can..._

* * *

Kaoru bowed down in front of the Silver Prince as he reclined on his throne, examining his claws.

"Please, Yoko-sama. I know it is none of my business and it is not my right to be making such an observation...but master, two weeks is too long for a human. Kagome is struggling as it is to perform her tasks as a hanyou...I'm afraid she will grow weaker and reveal her secret..."

Kaoru's voice was muffled as her face was pressed to the tatami, but Yoko caught every word. He yawned haughtily.

"What do you suggest then? That I let her off without punishment?"

The kitsune's words hung in the air lightly, yet there was a dangerous glint to his tone. Kaoru trembled. She knew the master's anger was simmering below the surface, but she had to do something. The other servants had been told from the beginning that Kagome had been used to pay part of a debt- by whom was not for them to know. Hanyou could be traded in the same way as cattle in the human world. They had to fight to be free. Yet the other servants would soon realise something was not right if Kagome became so weak that she could not perform the simplest of tasks.

"No. Of course, having disobeyed you, she should be punished. However...perhaps in an other way? I am only thinking of yourself, Yoko-sama. If it is revealed she is a human..."

"Punished another way, you say? Very well."

At this, Yoko stood, and Kaoru raised her head to follow his movements. He took a rose from his hair, and the very action made the neko-hanyou gasp.

"I had thought I was being gentle on her, by simply depriving her of food. However, if you believe this to be too severe, perhaps a quick whipping is the kinder option."

Kaoru pressed her forehead to the tatami once more, trying to conceal her tears. There was no way she could face Kagome after that. At least she could sneak her food. She couldn't, however, take her blows for her. And the miko would take much longer to heal than a hanyou.

Having made this decision, Kaoru bowed three times.

"Forgive me master. You know best. Please forget I ever mentioned it."

* * *

_It would have been better if I had died in the desert, _Kagome thought to herself. She had only missed lunch and supper, and her stomach was already gargling and groaning. Mortified and embarrassed, she kept herself away from the meal times and caught up with the chores she had missed. The servants were back to avoiding her, as if she was cursed. She could only imagine what they thought of her now. Even Kaoru kept her distance, a pain visible in her grey eyes.

_After everything she's done for me, I betrayed her..._

Kagome promised to herself she would apologise personally to Kaoru. She was yet again borrowing clothes, as her drenched yukata still hadn't dried from her dip. She was sniffing and coughing too, and could feel a headache pulsing dully at the base of her skull. Still, she was allowed to drink at least, and took the liberty of making herself a hot cup of tea and sitting on the veranda while everyone else ate.

_You've got yourself in some mess this time..._the miko reflected. Sadly, she looked up at the stars- similar to those she had watched in Edo.

_If only I knew you were somewhere out there, Inuyasha. I might get some strength from that._

Kagome let herself day dream, imagining Inuyasha charging up to the castle, sweeping her off her feet as always, and knocking the smirk off Yoko's pretty face.

* * *

A naturally optimistic person, Kagome refused to show her pain to others. It would have been too easy to lie in her bed and refuse to get up, but she didn't want to give Yoko the satisfaction.

_I'll show him. I'll show them all how strong I am!_

The first three days she developed a routine of avoiding mealtimes and keeping herself busy. It was all too tempting to sneak food when no one was looking in the kitchen, but she was smarter than that- she knew Bancho would be able to smell it from her breath.

Kaoru caught the miko having a coughing fit as she tried to hang wet linen outside, the wind battling against her slowly thinning frame.

"Kagome-chan!" Kaoru took the heavy sheets and bedding from the girl with one hand, and touched her on the back with the other. "Are you okay?"

Kagome tried to reply, but the cough was hacking now, choking her words and causing her to sink to her knees.

"Kagome!" Kaoru helped the girl up and back into the castle, fetching her water and sitting her down. "Drink, you'll feel better!" The neko-hanyou urged.

The miko sipped, feeling the cold liquid catching in her chest. Kaoru shook her head, taking in the girl's pale, shining face.

"I can't bare to watch you like this!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I'm fine, honestly," Kagome smiled, touching the girl's arm. "The wind just took my breath away, and the sheets were so heavy. Thanks for helping me."

On the fifth day, Kagome was struggling. Her willpower and stamina were extinguishing. She knew if it wasn't for her cold she would be managing a lot better. She was shivering one minute, then burning up the next. The miko shook as she took a tray laden with food to the bandit's quarters. Even though it was early in the afternoon, they were rowdy and drunk. She was mainly unnoticed as she placed the dishes on the table. Her hand hovered over the rice, the fish, the sweet buns, wishing she could reach out and cram them into her mouth.

"Kagome!" Kuronue was suddenly by her side, startling her and making her knock soy sauce over her arm.

"Oops, clumsy!" the koumori youkai laughed, and pretended to lick the sauce from her wrist. As his face was close to her skin, he suddenly blinked. _Her blood smells so weak?_

"Kagome, what's up?" he asked, as she moved away from him.

"Nothing, Kuronue-san."

"Wait!" The bat demon followed the miko into the corridor, and grabbed her arm. He was shocked at how little flesh was beneath the fabric.

"What is it?" she asked, and blinked as her vision went fuzzy. It had been happening recently, but she just had to focus and it would disappear...

"Kagome, there's something wrong with you, isn't there? Are you sick?"

The miko felt herself sway, and Kuronue grabbed her tightly.

"Didn't he tell you? I'm fasting as punishment."

"You mean Yoko?" Kuronue laughed at her blasé way of putting it. "Wait! Fasting? How long for?"

"Two weeks. I need to go now..."

"Two weeks?" Kuronue spluttered, watching the miko traipse down the corridor, occasionally putting out a hand to steady herself. "What is that fox thinking?"

* * *

Yoko was sick and tired of hearing about the poor miko and her condition. He deliberately avoided her, changing direction whenever he caught her scent. He was not a complete monster- he knew she couldn't survive two weeks. That was the point. He was stubborn, having always been spoiled and given his own way since the day he was born. He did not like the way this miko had swanned into his life and changed everything. He _would _see her beg on her knees for forgiveness, and then he would finally be the master of her.

But the damn girl was also stubborn. She had not approached him once. She had not asked to speak to him. After three days he had expected her to cave. Expected her to swoon and cry and everything else ningen onna were supposed to.

But there was none of it. Even Kuronue had confronted him, with his superior knowledge of humans, telling him off. One week would be too much, he said. Two weeks is simply ridiculous. A life sentence.

He would wait it out. If she wanted to kill herself, so be it.

Kaoru couldn't take it any more. Kagome was literally a shadow of her former self. At night she could hear the girl's stomach cry with emptiness. Her bones were hard and brittle even through the cotton of her sleeping yukata. Her skin was so white it was almost transparent, like watery cream.

the sixth day, the neko-hanyou waited until everyone was out of the kitchen. Then, she quickly prepared some porridge, and had to literally force feed it to the miko. Once Kagome had tasted it, there was no going back. She finished the bowl and begged for more, even hungrier than before. Of course, it was at that moment Bancho decided to look for Kaoru to complete some task, and caught them in the act. She raised her rolling pin, delivering a swift crack to Kagome's skull. The miko could just make out Kaoru's cries and yelps of pain as she too was attacked, before she lost consciousness.

When the miko finally came to, Bancho mocked her weakness, trotting out her favourite line- her mother must have been a house-trained pet. Kagome thought of her hard working mother, supporting her ji-chan, Souta and herself. Her mother, no doubt mourning the sudden loss of her daughter. Tears pricked at her eyes and Bancho howled with laughter. The miko didn't care. She wasn't crying because of the piggy hanyou. She missed her family. She wanted to be home.

She did cry when she saw the blood trickling down Kaoru's hairline and the bruises marking her pretty face.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru," she wept, "Please, let's not be friends. I don't want to drag you any further into this!"

"Poor Kagome, I'll always be your friend!" the neko hanyou smiled sadly, embracing the girl tightly. "Why don't you go speak to the master? Apologise for doing wrong- I'm sure he'll forgive you!"

"No way!" Kagome said forcefully, causing her to cough again. "It's his stupid fault I'm in this state! He should have just left me alone!"

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" laughed Kaoru, "You don't really mean that!"

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, she smiled, knowing she had made the week mark. Her smile quickly disappeared when she realised she had another week still to go.

_Truthfully, I don't know if I can make it. But there's no way I'm saying sorry to that kitsune!_

It took her much longer to move, and her actions were further slowed by the blow Bancho had given her. A large bump protruded under her hairline.

A servant had recently gone onto other employment, and a new one had taken her place. Thankfully this meant Kagome no longer was the first to rise. She felt sorry for the new servant, a bull hanyou, but she was strong and managed the burden well.

The miko was carrying baskets of clothes to their respective rooms. Kaoru had ensured she had the lightest, so Kagome simply had to focus on putting one foot in front of another. There were many staircases and the corridors were dark and confusing. She finally reached the fifth floor, and had to stop for a rest once she reached the top, panting a little. Her fever had broken out again and she felt incredibly hot after climbing the stairs. Closing her eyes and clasping the basket to her chest, Kagome lent against the wall. She felt pressure squeezing on her brain, making her light headed and sore.

Yoko hadn't seen her for a week, so it was a surprise to see the miko as he came down the stairs with one of the elders. Kei was caught up in the conversation, babbling about heirs and the like as they descended the stairs. The girl seemed unaware, as she leaned against the wall, a basket held limply in her arms. She looked like wood nymph, with her dark hair spilling around her face and skin blending into the rice paper wall.

Yoko answered Kei's statement a little more loudly than necessary, and saw the miko jerk out her slumber. She glanced upwards, and seeing the two silver kitsune coming towards her, dropped her basket in shock. She immediately fell to the ground, scrabbling to squash the silks back into the carrier.

He did not spare her a glance, having observed her enough, but once he had escorted Kei to the second floor where the elders were meeting, he gave a false pretense and slipped back up to the fifth floor.

The miko was in the exact same spot, at the top of the staircase. The basket was upright and the clothes folded, and the girl was braced over its handles.

"Are you planning to stay there all day?" Yoko remarked, having stealthily climbed the stairs.

Kagome coughed in response, covering her mouth as her breath rattled in her ribcage. The kitsune stood above, arms folded as always, waiting on a response. She finally glanced up at him, and he was taken aback by how gaunt her face was, how deep the purple circles under her eyes had became.

"I can't get up..." the miko muttered, her eyes fastening on his feet. _Stupid white slippers. I'd like to hit him with them._

"What?" Yoko asked. He had heard her, but could not understand the meaning.

"I can't get up!" Kagome shouted in frustration, hitting her hand off the ground. "My legs have gave out, and any time I try to move I feel sick and the place spins! Are you happy?"

"Why would I be happy?" Yoko remarked. He reached down, grasping her under the arms and yanked her to her feet.

"Ooooh..." If she'd had control over her own body, Kagome would have picked the sick option. At least he'd have looked stupid and smelled for a bit. Instead, the sudden movement had made her head spin, and she fainted on him.

* * *

Yoko caught her easily, registering how light she was compared to a week ago when carried her from the desert. The miko was like a bag of cotton wool as he hoisted her over his shoulder. He paused on the stairway- to return her to the kitchen and the punishment of Bancho was to ensure her early demise.

_I can get a few more coins out of her yet, _the kitsune reflected as he turned and ascended the stairs to the seventh floor. There was a empty room near his own, around two tatami wide, used in the older days by guards. Now it was empty, devoid of anything but a rolled up futon in the corner. Yoko kicked it deftly with his foot, making it uncurl onto the floor. He placed the miko down, careful not to dump her as before, aware that she was out cold and looked like death already- no need to speed up the process.

After a quick journey to the kitchen to instruct the grey neko hanyou of where to find the miko, Yoko headed to the sacred temple on the castle grounds. Shiro-san, the oldest silver kitsune alive, was patiently burning incense at the small shrine, watching the smoke curl up into the spring air.

"Yoko," he smiled as the prince drew closer. He was the only person, save Kuronue, that didn't use an honorific with him.

"Shiro-san," Yoko dipped his head. He had been brought up to respect the priest, and was very fond of the older youkai. "I apologise for not visiting sooner. Royal business, you know what it is like..."

"I understand," Shiro placed his hands together in prayer and clapped before leaving the shrine. "I assume this about the rosary? Would I be correct in thinking we have a miko in our midst?"

"Yes," Yoko replied darkly, "And said miko is currently unwell. I was hoping you would accompany me, your knowledge of humans and medicine being far superior to mine..."

"Oh?" Shiro walked with the bandit king back to the palace, tucking his hands into his long sleeves, "Is she injured?"

"Not injured exactly..." Yoko let the words hang in the air, and under Shiro's unflinching gaze, he felt a shard of shame.

Kaoru was there when they arrived, stirring a thick soup to keep herself busy. She immediately backed away from the futon and pressed her head to the ground as they entered, but Shiro waved a hand at her, softly telling her to rise.

"Oh dear..." the priest spoke, as he sunk to his knees next to the miko. Her skin was taunt over her bones, her eyes ringed with black. He placed a cool hand on her forehead to feel it burn under his fingertips.

"This isn't just a sickness, is it?" he asked. Looking at the neko hanyou, who was biting her lip, he asked, "When did she last eat?"

Kaoru swallowed, her silver eyes darting to Yoko was was standing near the door, arms folded. She mouthed the words, but didn't dare say them.

"A week? Oh, Yoko!" Shiro sighed deeply, and the kitsune prince felt the shard prick a little deeper.

"Well, this soup is good to start with. She can't have anything solid for a while. Be a dear and go fetch a pitcher of water, will you? She looks parched," Shiro instructed Kaoru, who immediately darted off, glad to be free from the oppressive atmosphere in the room.

"What were you thinking, Yoko?" Shiro asked, as he spooned some soup. "Most humans could barely last three days. She must have survived on sheer willpower alone."

_Three days?_ It seemed so pathetic to Silver Prince, yet looking at the miko, he could see the truth in it. Shiro gently raised the miko's head, easing it into his lap as he tested the spoon against her lips. He made it look so easy, and showed no fear what so ever.

"I did not realise they were so weak," Yoko replied softly.

Shiro made a small tutting sound, then nodded to the mat beside him. "I need you to make some medicine while I feed her."

Yoko obeyed without comment, his pride already abashed by the one youkai he respected so much. He diligently fetched a bowl and spoon from his chambers, and sat across from Shiro, manipulating the required seeds and flowers. He mashed the ingredients, watching as the miko accepted the soup without opening her eyes.

"She's spent," Shiro remarked, "It will take her many days to return back to full strength."

Irritated even by his favourite mentor, Yoko couldn't hold back a retort- "Wouldn't it just be easier to let her die?"

Shiro regarded the prince silently as he laid the miko back down, adjusting her clothing and bedding. "Starvation is a bitter and dragged out sentence, Yoko. And I will not let this innocent child die due to neglect."

His words were like pine needles against the bandit's skin, but they hit his heart. He tried not to look affected as he mashed the medicine into a fine powder.

"They aren't as bad as you think, you know..." Shiro commented, wetting a cloth and placing it on the miko's forehead.

"Ningen?" Yoko questioned.

Shiro laughed. "No, miko. I loved one, once."

Yoko started, almost dropping the bowl against the ground. Shiro's laughter increased at his expression, and he smoothed the miko's hair from her face.

"It was long ago, in the time before the barrier split the Ningenkai and the Makai, and we all lived in harmony- well, most of the time. I was young, powerful, and respected by the village I resided by. As was the custom, they left me weekly offerings in exchange for protection. As no youkai dare drew close, the miko of the village was rather useless, and treated as an oddity. She became poor, but still always left me a small token offering, whether a spoonful of rice or a fish head. She could have resented me- most humans would have- but her heart was too pure."

Shiro paused to smile down at Kagome.

"I watched her, week by week, as she became thinner and paler, and the offerings became smaller and smaller. Hers were worth far more than the sacks and barrels left by the wealthy merchants, because she had so little.

Of course, the food offering meant little to me- I could hunt as well as any other. I began to leave my offerings in the miko's house, so as soon as she returned home, her table would be laden with food. I think at first she thought it was a trick and refused to eat- but soon the hunger overcame her. But she always thanked me personally for each meal.

Soon, the villagers began to wonder why the offerings were disappearing so fast. Of course, they walked in on the miko eating said offerings, and she was branded a thief, and the men chased her out the village with spears and fire. She ran to my shrine, begging for help, and I remember watching her fall, watching the men jump on her, kicking a defenceless woman. Something cracked in me, and I appeared in my spirit form, chasing the men away. I'll never forget their screaming and crying with fear. Only the miko stayed, reaching out for me, thanking me with grateful tears. I realised I had become lonely, and wanted a partner. And so she became a legendary fox's bride, and I loved her until she died of old age."

Yoko had been so absorbed in the story he had ground the medicine to a fine powder.

"Not your average bedtime story," Shiro winked, reaching out a hand for the bowl, "I'll take that, it should be reduced enough by now."

Wordlessly Yoko gave the medicine to the priest. He didn't know what shocked him more, the fact Shiro had been in love, or the fact it was with a ningen- a miko, of all kinds! He looked at the lifeless girl on the floor and suppressed a shudder.

Shiro carefully touched the miko's lower lip with his thumb and so opening her mouth, sprinkled a little of the medicine on her tongue. "Perfect timing," he smiled as Kaoru entered with two heavy jugs of water. She placed them down slowly on the mat, careful not to spill a drop.

"My dear," Shiro spoke, and Kaoru realised he was talking to her, and dipped her head quickly. "I'll give you the burden of nursing our poor miko back to health. Feed her several spoonfuls every hour, and every three hours, give her a little of this medicine. Let her drink as much as possible, and keep wetting the cloth on her head."

"Hai, Shiro-sama," Kaoru bowed several times, so glad to have a comrade willing to save her friend.

"Yoko- the rest is up to you," Shiro said as he stood. "She cannot work like hanyou if you want this secret kept. My suggestion is make her a personal servant of yours- leave the heavy work to those who can manage it. Let her sleep in this room, make sure she gets three meals a day and at least five hours sleep."

Yoko grimaced, but then nodded in understanding, rising to walk the priest back to the shrine.

* * *

When the miko awoke, she was in some small unknown room. Kaoru was by her feet, mixing something, her grey ears twitching as she sensed the girl wake.

"Kaogme-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed, as the miko struggled to get up, "Take it easy! You're very weak. Here, I've got some soup for you..."

Kagome was so ravenous so didn't even question where she was or what was going on. She greedily took the bowl from the neko-chan and tipped it back, letting the liquid slip down her throat- it didn't go fast enough.

"Steady, my dear..." A new voice entered the room as the shoji screen door was pulled back. Kagome didn't bother acknowledging the intrusion until the bowl was empty. She lowered it slowly, gasping for breath. The exercise tired her, and she sunk back down. The voice belonged to a silver kitsune, who was incredible old and wizened. His long silver hair was braided down his back, and he wore simple navy shrine robes, reminding the miko of her ji-chan.

Kaoru bowed to this new kitsune and slowly backed away from the futon, her eyes fixated on the floor. Kagome wiped her lip with her yukata sleeve, feeling self conscious. The kitsune glowed with spiritual power, and even with the rosary, Kagome could register it was great.

"Miko-sama," the kistune smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He sunk slowly to his knees and put a cool hand to her forehead. "Good, the fever has subsided a little. I know you must be famished, but cramming yourself with food is not the solution. We must take small steps at a time to ensure your health."

Kagome couldn't help but frown as the kitsune removed his palms. Who was this youkai? And why did he treat her identity with respect? As if reading her thoughts, the youkai laughed and introduced himself. "I am Shiro, the Silver Kitsune Clan's priest. I made your rosary."

The miko blinked, feeling a mixture of rage and confusion swelling inside her. Before she could grab the priest and make him remove the rosary, Yoko slunk into the room. Kagome started at his presence, all previous thoughts vanishing as she remembered how she fainted on the stairs.

"How is she, Shiro-san?" Yoko asked, and Kagome was shocked to hear him use an honorific with this youkai. _Yoko, showing respect? _

"Much improved," Shiro remarked, "Her fever has broken and she has some colour about her face. But how do you feel, my dear?"

Kagome was a windmill of emotion, but the priest's resemblance to her grandpa and his calming spiritual presence began to set her at ease.

"Better, thank you, Shiro-sama," she replied, inclining her head, "May I ask, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Five days," Shiro answered, "It was a bit touch and go for a while there. You had developed...I don't know how the humans word it, but a deep chill had set into your bones. Combined with your...fasting, your body was very weak indeed. But thanks to Kaoru's excellent tending and Yoko's medicine, we soon sorted you out!"

"Thank you so much for guiding me, Shiro-sama," Kaoru exclaimed from Kagome's side, her eyes moist as she bowed to the floor.

"No problem at all," Shiro nodded, "And now my dear, let us leave Yoko and Kagome so they can have a little talk..."

The miko glanced at the King of Thieves, and could tell by his widening eyes that he had no idea about this "little talk". Kaoru squeezed Kagome's hand before bowing to Yoko and leaving the room. Shiro rose slowly, inclined his head with a smile to Kagome, and patted Yoko on the shoulder before shutting the shoji screen door with a definite clack.

Kagome never thought she would see the kitsune uneasy- it didn't seem a word that fit his character. But as the kitsune gracefully knelt, she could detect the tension in his body. The miko cleared her throat, feeling suddenly exposed in her light sleeping yukata. She wasn't wearing any underwear for some reason (she only could hope it was Kaoru that had undressed her).

Yoko silently watched her, and she was damned if she was going to speak first. Pulling the covers up to her chin, Kagome stared the kitsune down, before he sighed.

"And this is why we are in this situation. You risked your life to defy me, and yet again I had to bring you back from the brink."

"Please tell me this is not a lecture," the miko snapped, feeling herself fizzing. "Surely even you must see you were in the wrong here!"

Yoko rolled his eyes, and reached into his hair. Kagome automatically tensed, remembering the rose that turned in a whip, but the kitsune simply removed some seeds and placed them in a nearby bowl.

The bandit leered at her. "Do you really think I would go to the bother of saving you just to kill you now?" he asked.

"In my experience, crazier things have happened," Kagome retorted.

The kitsune shook his head with exasperation, and using a nearby spoon, started to squish the seeds. Unable to think of anything else to say, Kagome watched him work, until the contents of the bowl resembled dust.

"Medicine," Yoko explained, drawing closer to the miko, "Open your mouth." She felt her skin prickle to be left alone with him in this room. His eyes were like candlelight in the darkness, drawing her in.

"I can take it myself," she scoffed, holding out her hand for the bowl.

"You do not know the right quantity," the kitsune said smugly, "And we would not want all Shiro-san's hard word undone now, would we?"

Kagome swallowed as Yoko pinched the powder with his fingertips. She felt her cheeks flame- had her fever returned?- as the kitsune eased her head onto his lap. Her heart beat faster as the scent of roses surrounded her and the soft silk of the kitsune's tunic brushed her cheek.

"Open," he commanded, and too weak to protest, Kagome parted her lips. The slight touch of his finger brushing past her lower lip and touching her tongue sent electric sparks all over her body, and she struggled to remain composed. The medicine was acrid and she choked, coughing and spluttering until Yoko propped her up in his arms and tipped a cup of water to her mouth. She swallowed deeply, the coolness drenching her and making her light headed.

"I must say, I prefer you weak and helpless, miko-sama," Yoko remarked, putting down the cup. Kagome made a defiant noise and struggled in his grasp, but he held her tight, and she soon panted with the effort.

"Easy now," he said, more gently. He laid her down on his lap, instead of the futon as Kagome was expecting. Confused, she looked up at him.

"You are as stubborn as me, miko-sama, and that is the problem. I am used to others respecting and obeying me- and you do neither. You may not believe me when I say this, but your punishment was not intended to kill you. I truly believed you would crumble after a few days...as always, you continue to surprise me..."

Kagome blinked at this information, unable to take it.

"In other words, you wanted to break me? You wanted me to become subservient like all the others?"

"Yes," Yoko nodded, "And when this did not happen, I allowed you to slowly destroy yourself. I was naïve about the abilities of the human body, and for this I am sorry. I pushed too far. On reflection, I realise it would be impossible for you to carry out your duties while fasting. For this, I am also sorry."

_Am I dreaming? Is Yoko apologising? Wow, Bancho must have hit my head really hard._

"So, I have decided to listen to Shiro-san's advice. You will reside in this room from now own, as my personal servant. I have one already, and you will replace her. The work will be demanding but considerably lighter than in the kitchen. And if you are struggling with something, I wish to know. Reasonable?"

"I think I'm tripping on this medicine," was all Kagome could manage.

Yoko laughed, and the sound reverberated through his chest and through Kagome's body. She had never heard the kitsune laugh before- never seen warmth reach his eyes. She truly believed she was dreaming, and so didn't protest when the Silver Prince tucked her into bed, arranged a wet cloth on her head and wished her goodnight.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Kagome awoke with a thumping headache, and was grateful for water within reach. Too tired to find a cup, she slurped straight from the jug, her eyes adjusting to the new room. It was small and bare, with only the futon to furnish it. The only light came from two narrow slats high up on the stone wall, and she could see daylight. Rubbing her eyes, the miko felt sticky and dirty. _I need a shower, _she thought. Her hair was slicked to her head, and her yukata stuck to her uncomfortably. Thankfully, in the corner of the room was her working yukata. Kagome almost cried when she found her underwear hidden in the folds. After checking no one was lurking in the corridor, she used the damp cloth and water from the jug to freshen up before changing into her clothes. She still couldn't manage the obi herself- she wondered how close Yoko's room was? Someone mentioned it was on this floor- or had that been part of the dream?

_Yoko apologising! My imagination must have really went into overdrive!_

The corridor was dark and unlit, and most of the rooms were locked or empty. Just as Kagome was about to give up, she heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

Thinking it was the Silver Prince, Kagome tensed, and her heart began to thud erratically. She put a hand on her chest, willing herself to calm. Happily, it was Kaoru who entered the corridor, carrying a tray.

"Ahh, Kagome-chan, you're up!" Kaoru beamed at her. "You look so much better!"

"Thanks to you, Kaoru-chan!" Kagome offered to take the tray, but the neko hanyou laughed and shook her head, ushering her back into the room.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked as they knelt, after giving her friend a hug.

"Hour of the snake," Kaoru replied, gesturing to the tray. Kagome's mouth watered as she took in the miso soup, grilled fish and rice balls.

"Shiro-san says you should be able to handle solids now..." the neko hanyou laughed as Kagome crammed the balls into her mouth, gulping back the soup in between bites.

After the rushed breakfast, Kaoru assisted Kagome to dress, and took her to the stream to bathe. The miko enjoyed the cold water as it woke her up and washed away the humidity.

"I've never been so happy to wash my hair before!" Kagome grinned, and Kaoru stood guard by the water, enjoying her friend's frolicking. Just as Kagome was drying off, the bull hanyou, the newest servant, approached them.

"Kaoru-chan, Bancho is looking for you two," she said, her red eyes carefully diverting from the miko's naked body.

Kagome hurriedly got dressed, glad the bull hanyou wasn't as nosey as the others. At least she'd remembered to put her ears back on.

"For both of us, Hotaru-chan? But Kagome is Yoko-sama's personal servant now..." Kaoru trailed off, biting her lip. The miko paused as she fixed her sleeves. _Wait...I didn't dream that part?_

"The Master left with the bandits this morning for an expedition," Hotaru explained. "Bancho was very insistent that she wants to see the two of you."

Kagome watched as her friend's face turn from concern to dismay. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. We'll sort something out."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"About time!" Bancho shouted, as they entered the kitchen. Kagome was stunned to see a group of servants, about seven or eight, surrounding Bancho, each carrying a cloth sack over their shoulders as if they were leaving on a trip.

Kaoru went to speak, but Bancho's thundering voice eclipsed her.

"We've been requested help from our neighbouring lands, the Washi clan." A murmuring broke out among the servants until Bancho hit her rolling pin off the table. "Silence! As Yoko-sama and the bandits have left, there is less work here anyway. The Silver Kitsune have close ties to the Washi clan, so now is the time to honour your master. Those gathered here will travel there today. They are preparing to celebrate the birth of their new heir, and need all hands available. The horses and carts are ready, so get a move on!"

"No..." Kaoru shook her head, grasping Kagome's shoulder. "You can't go there, Kagome-chan! Tell Bancho that Yoko-sama's requested you to carry out tasks for him here!"

The miko was surprised at the agony in her friend's eyes, but couldn't help but feel excited at the chance to leave this castle.

"Don't worry, Kaoru-chan, I'll behave, I promise. Just show me what to do! I feel much better now, I won't be a burden!"

"That's not it..." the grey neko started to explain, before Bancho cut in between them.

"If you think I'm letting you troublemakers go together, you're mad!" Bancho grunted.

"Weakling, get moving. Silver eyes, you're staying here. We're got meals to make for the Elders, hop to it!"

"But Kagome can't go!" Kaoru interjected, as Bancho held the miko's arm in a vice grip, marching her out the room.

"The master isn't here, so she's not a personal servant today. Now shut your mouth Kaoru, or do you want another beating?!"

"I'm okay!" Kagome mouthed to the friend, giving a wave. She felt bad that Kaoru was suffering again because of her, but freedom was so close. How could she miss this chance to learn more about the Makai?

**~oOoOoOo~**

Kagome expected the journey in the small, confined carriages to be awkward, but they only spoke enviously of Kagome's rise in ranks to Yoko's personal servant.

"It's because she's so exotic!" one inu hanyou claimed. She had golden eyes and white hair, like Inuyasha, though she wore it in bunches. Kagome found it difficult to look at her, yet comforting to be in her presence.

"Blue eyes are pretty uncommon here," Hotaru remarked. "Are hanyou just as outcast in the Arctic clans?"

"Y-yes," Kagome nodded, wanting to fit in with these girls, but feeling like a fake in doing so.

"Guess there's no where in Makai we fit in," the inu hanyou laughed. Her demeanour was very different from Inuyasha's, who resented his state in society. This girl, Naka, seemed to have accepted her lowly status, and knew how to take it lightly.

_I wonder if she's in any way related to Inuyasha? I'll need to pluck up the courage to ask her..._

It took two hours in the horse drawn carriages. Kagome wondered why, as hanyou, they didn't just simply run, like Inuyasha would have, but she guessed it was something to do with the status of being Silver Kitsune Palace servants. Plus, by the time they reached the palace, they would be less fit to do their work.

The Washi Clan lived high up in the mountains, as to be expected from birds of prey. Their castle was not as grand as the Silver Kitsune Palace, but it was much more heavily fortified, with spikes everywhere on the walls, and a drawbridge. The carriages rattled over the bridge, a thick fog clinging to the water underneath and making Kagome's skin stand on end.

_The atmosphere here is not pleasant- not at all._

As much as Kagome had hated being trapped in Akaso, she at least knew it. This place was new and intimidating, and she was without anyone she knew.

_I should have listened to Kaoru-chan..._

The other girls didn't seem bothered by the air, and chattered away excitedly as only females could, wondering if the guards at the palace would be handsome, and whether the royals would be as beautiful as the kitsune.

"I doubt it," said Hotaru dreamily, "No one is as perfect as Yoko-sama!"

Kagome spluttered, then managed to cover it with a cough. Sure, she could admit Yoko was beautiful, with his golden eyes and silver hair, but he was so...cold. And his personality sucked.

_Apart from that one time I saw him laugh, _Kagome thought. _But even that was fuzzy because of the medicine. No doubt I made some of it up._

The guards and servants were of course hanyou as well, and the females preened as these new males helped them with their bags. There were female servants as well, of course, but Kagome's new friends were only interested in the 'fresh meat'.

They were shown to a small but clean room where they left their belongings, then were instructed to the kitchen. Again, it was not as large or impressive as the one in the Silver Palace, but it was still the size of Kagome's whole ground floor at home.

The Washi Clan servants were dressed in forest green yukata, all bearing the crest of the Bronze Eagle. Despite Hotaru and Naka giggling over the good looking ones, Kagome couldn't help but feel a coolness emanating from them. The others found this intriguing and made them play hard to get as well. Kagome just got on with her work, keeping her head down. The aura of this palace was certainly very different from the one she was used to- she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

They worked diligently for many hours, preparing lavish food for the feast that was to celebrate the birth of the new born heir.

* * *

Kagome carefully carried her trays, making sure she didn't draw any attention to herself. She had no one to protect her here, and she owed it to Kaoru to be careful.

The feast was being held in the Great Hall, a cavernous round room, with a long wooden table. The Washi Clan were distinctive for their large, bronze coloured wings and razor sharp claws. Kagome didn't find them handsome in the slightest, no matter how the other servants swooned. She managed to place all her trays down onto the table without spilling or upsetting anyone, and slowly made to back away and return to the kitchen when a booming voice echoed in the room.

"Welcome, welcome. I formally open this celebration, on today, the birth of my first son!"

All servants paused and bowed, so Kagome followed suit, clasping her tray against her chest. She had just caught sight of the speaker, clearly the Leader of the Washi Clan. His wings were humongous and outstretched, bearing many scars from battle. His robe was emerald green and encrusted with glittering bronze plates, like a scaly armour.

The miko's neck was getting sore as the youkai continued to talk, but she sensed from the stillness of the other servants it would be rude to move when he was speaking. Finally, he seemed to reach a conclusion-

"And now, my wonderful family and friends, a special treat, to mark the occasion! Bring the human in!"

Kagome couldn't help but react at this, and pulled a muscle in her neck as she looked up. She gripped her tray, expecting to have to use it as a shield against the guards. But no one was looking at her, or anywhere near her direction. Instead, every eye on the room was fixed on the two youkai guards as they dragged in a semi-naked boy in chains. The miko flinched as she took in his frightened expression. He had a young, pretty face, and must have been about seventeen years old. His dark hair clung to his skin, and his cheeks were stained with tears and blood. He had lacerations all over his exposed chest and arms, and was covered with only a loin cloth.

Kagome felt the atmosphere change from relaxed to charged. The Washi Clan sitting around the table began to squawk appreciatively, some ruffling their feathers, other scraping the table with their claws. Their blood-lust was evident as the boy was pinned to the table, handy cuffs locking his hands in place.

A quick glance to her fellow servants proved that the hanyou were not reacting in the same way as the guests. Kagome was relieved to see disgust and repulsion marked on their faces. Yet no one moved, too caught up in the moment and frightened to draw attention to themselves.

"More wine!" roared the Leader, and Kagome saw Naka, who was nearest with the jug, hastily fill the glasses at the table with another servant, visibly shaking. The miko saw from the Leader's fanged grin that the hanyou servants were also part of the entertainment- their discomfort adding to the lust.

"Now, I want everyone to enjoy this wine, because the next cup we drink..." the Leader paused, grinning, "Will be the human's blood!"

* * *

Kagome walked, as if in a nightmare, down to the sleeping quarters with the other servants. The giggling and flirting was long forgotten as they walked in silence, shoulders slumped.

_Everything Yoko warned me about the Makai was true...I was an idiot to think otherwise!_

The miko was trembling uncontrollably as she settled in her futon, pulling the covers up to her chin. No matter how she tried to block it out, images kept flashing in her vision, like Polaroid camera shots. The boy screaming as talons raked down his chest. The guests whooping with glee as his left arm was torn off. The horrible realisation when the Leader untied his obi to reveal a throbbing erection, and the moans of pleasure from others as the boy was brutally raped. Finally, the roars as his heart was ripped from his chest, and served as dessert.

Kagome was drenched in much more sweat than she had been with the fever. Her body was frozen, as if ice had lodged in her veins. If she had been a little scared of the Makai before, she was terrified now. In comparison to this place, the Silver Palace seemed like a safe haven, not a prison. But here, she truly was trapped.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit dark, I was going to put a warning, but it would have spoiled it ^^**

**Thanks again to everyone reviewing and following this fic, it makes me so happy!**

**I have the first 6 chapters of this completed, so after that, the updates might slow down a little while I catch up!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**FF:**

**Diane: thanks, I didn't realise my spell check had two different variants of Kaoru's name saved. **

**Emeraldmoon14: Thanks, hope you liked this one!**

**Jieun-Yesul: Thanks very much!**

**Valleygoat: Haha the good old potato sack! It might have helped a little! Thanks!**

**Anonymous Perspective: Ehh...it's up to you whether you think it's a bad punishment lol. Yoko is pretty nasty ne? Thanks, it was fun writing that part! Haha that's why it's more fun, because she can't blast him apart!**

**Fierynightangel: I don't think Yoko will be taking the rosary off any time soon my dear! But don't worry, Kagome will prove her worth!**

**Foxelemental: Thanks, I'll work hard!**

**Guest: Thank you very much!**

**chibi moon baby: Poor Kagome, I'm not too good at giving her an easy time hehe! Ah you should, so much to see and do in Japan! I'm in the countryside in Gunma, but it's two hours on the train to Tokyo so can't complain!**

**Saholia: It will come...but it will take a bit of build up hehe!**

**EgyptianAssassin: Aww it makes me happy to hear that ^^ Glad you are enjoying!**

**Guest: Ahh, really? That makes me want to tear up! I love hearing that my writing can move people, because I love it when a fic does that to me! Thanks so much, I'm pretty much living happily at the moment!**

**Punkish furball: Glad to hear it! YES, Yomi will appear- I like him too! He actually has quite a big part, but you won't see him for a few chapters yet!**

**Tinabug: Yay! Haha you'll have to wait and see...**

**MM:**

**Anggie: Yay, glad to hear it!**

**MoonKnightess: Haha that would be priceless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Shi**

**Scene: The Castle of the Washi Clan, Otim Mountains**

* * *

**K**agome was glad the other hanyou seemed as down as she was. There was no bubbly chat as they ate their breakfast- no exclamation over the interesting delicacies or large portions. Everyone focused on the task of putting their hands to their mouths and back again.

The miko was glad there was so many dishes to wash. She tried to cleanse her mind as she methodically cleaned the plates. This worked for several hours until she came to the cups, the china still smeared raspberry red. She resisted being sick, and felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Your first time seeing a human being killed?" Hotaru asked. "It's always hardest the first time. After that, it gets easier."

Kagome swallowed, letting the cups soak, red swirls staining the water.

"How many times have you...?"

"Oh, I've lost count now. Left my last master, because he used to get kicks outta human girls. The border guards are all pretty much corrupt. They're meant to take them back to the Barrier, but some are willing to pay a pretty price for humans."

Kagome faltered, the servant's words eerily similar to Kaoru's. Hotaru glanced around, making sure they weren't being overheard, and lowered her voice.

"So yeah, my old master, he was a sadist. Then he found one ningen he wanted to keep- real pretty she was- eyes like yours but long, beautiful blonde hair. He still battered her, but always kept her from the brink. She gave birth to about six young 'uns in total- he killed most of them, but the last two, twins, managed to escape. He wrung her neck after that- and enough was enough- I packed my bags."

The miko knew Hotaru was trying to distract her, but her nausea only increased. She could see the blonde haired girl in her mind's eye, perhaps a princess of some foreign land, brought to Makai to be abused and raped by some warped youkai. She imagined her poor hanyou children trying to escape their murdering father's grasp.

"That's terrible," Kagome said hollowly, words unable to express her emotions.

"Hopefully it's out their system now," Hotaru shrugged, "And we can just get on with our jobs."

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait to leave. They only had one day left, but it seemed to drag on forever. The guests were still there, and still had to be cared for. To the miko's disgust, they had put the boy's head on a spike on the castle wall. Birds pecked at his eyes as Kagome hung out the washing, and she was sure she could smell the rotting flesh.

That night, when serving the meal in the Great Hall, Kagome felt sick to her stomach- from the blood stains on the table, the shackles and the cobbled floor- but also from nerves. She was human, and she was painfully aware of this fact. Luckily all the hanyou were acting reserved, so her behaviour didn't stand out. As it was their last meal together, all the guests were extremely drunk. They grew restless, demanding more and more drink and food. Some of the eagle youkai had passed out under the table- others were performing sexual acts on top of it.

_They're behaving like animals!_ Kagome couldn't help but scream inside. She knew youkai were essentially beasts, but she had never seen anyone act like this in the Silver Kitsune Palace. She could only think of Yoko, always so composed. She had thought him cruel- now she actually missed his presence.

The miko tried to work despite her environment, knowing the night must be drawing to a close. She eagerly poured more drink, hoping to get them all drunk and unconscious. In her haste, her hand slipped, and she spilt a little on whom she knew to be the Leader's concubine.

"You idiot!" the female shrieked, jumping to her feet, "My dress, you've ruined it, ruined it!"

"I'm so terribly sorry," Kagome squeaked, bowing several times, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"Calm down, lover," drawled the Leader, "You have so many dresses, one less is no loss!"

"It's the principle, Toru!" rasped the concubine, her wings flapping angrily.

"All right, my love. What will make you happy? She has pretty eyes, like topaz. Would you

like them for a new necklace?"

Kagome felt the colour drain from her face as the concubine clapped her hands gleefully. The Washi Leader rose to his feet, and the miko realised how tall he really was- towering over her, his breath stale, his wings like massive shields at either side of him.

"_Please forgive me!" Kagome was shaking so much she was vibrating as she bowed on the ground. This can't be happening, please let this be a dream. I'm still ill in bed and when I wake up Yoko will be there to scold me..._

"Unfortunately for you, hanyou, you have offended the mother of my son. Alas, the Gods do not shine on you today."

Kagome felt the beat of his wings as he turned to his other guests, "Although she will not be as fun as the boy, it would seem tonight's entertainment has presented itself, my friends..."

The miko felt the guards drag her to her feet, as if in slow motion. She saw Hotaru, Naka and the other hanyou servants watch in horror as she was hauled to the table. The still bloody metal cuffs were attached to her wrists as she struggled and protested. A quick slap from the guard shut her up, and she felt her eyes well over. She was face down, unable to see anything but she could hear everything- the all too familiar cackling of the guests that had plagued her dreams the night before.

_This is it, then. After everything I've been through, I'm going to die in some random youkai palace..._

Kagome felt, rather than saw, the Washi Leader arrive behind her. Her heart beat so fast she was convinced she would die from cardiac arrest before the whip even touched her. She whimpered as something slapped her buttocks, and the guests gave an appreciate laugh.

"Not too often you find such a pretty hanyou," he remarked, hitting her again, making her jump against the table, the shackles biting cold into her wrists.

"Such a waste," he said more softly. "But my dearest has demanded punishment, and so punishment it shall be. All you servants from the palace of the mighty Silver Kitsune, watch and learn how **I** deal with mistakes."

Kagome tensed, awaiting the harsh blow on her back. But instead gasps filled the room, with the sounds of chairs scraping back on the cobbled floor.

"Well, if it isn't the Silver Prince himself!" barked the Washi Leader. "Welcome, friend! I was just seeing to one of your servants."

"Greetings, Toru," replied a clipped and cold voice, "I came to offer my congratulations on your new heir. How fortunate to have a son at last. If I may ask, what crime has my servant committed?"

"I am deeply honoured that you would visit me personally, Yoko!" remarked Toru. "As for the hanyou, she spilt wine on my lover's dress. Such a shame, you know."

"If that is the case," the bandit said silky, "Allow me to administer punishment. I am sure I know the whip's bite far better than you, my friend."

Kagome had her eyes squeezed closed. Surely she had passed out? Or was this a hallucination?

"By all means, Yoko, by all means! I find it a rather inelegant tool if I must say- I much prefer the sword."

She felt the Washi Leader's intimidating presence move from behind her. Kagome wanted more than anything to cry out the bandit, but she knew that would only make matters worse. She sensed Yoko approach, heard his light slippered tread, the swish of his rose transforming into a whip.

"The sword is by all means effective in close combat, dear Toru. However, the advantage of the whip is...you never quite know...when it will strike..."

The miko clenched her fists as the vine sliced through the air above her head. She heard screams and shouts as blood splattered and bodies collapsed around her. Struggling in her position, Kagome was unable to look up, but she soon felt soft fingers around her wrists, freeing her from her bonds.

"Yoko!" Kagome gasped, as the kitsune pulled her to her feet. She clung to him to steady her shaking legs, while drinking in the carnage of the room. Toru lay, beheaded on the floor, his concubine in pieces over him. Bandits fought with guards, Washi servants and guests as shouts of "traitors!" and "ambush!" filled the room.

"What is going on!?" the miko exclaimed. Yoko responded by grabbing her and pulling her close, engulfing her in his heady scent. He flicked his whip and decapitated the eagle youkai that had launched himself at the pair.

"I will explain later," Yoko said, "For now, try and find the other servants and get out of this room. We'll meet you outside."

"O-okay..." the miko's battle instincts still remained intact despite her years of living a normal life in the human world. She watched Yoko leap into the fray before shaking herself and trying to locate the other hanyou. She spotted some of the servants backed against the far wall and ran to join them, ducking to dodge an enraged eagle attack.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" she urged them. The females were shell shocked, but nodded dumbly and followed her as they pressed against the circular wall, trying to reach the exit.

"This is all because of you, bitch!" cried a Washi Eagle, appearing from above and raking Kagome's arm with her claws.

"Kagome!" her fellow servants cried, but weapon-less, they were unable to fend the youkai off. The miko picked up a nearby platter and made some successful bashes, before the eagle caught it in her beak and flung it away.

"You're mine!" she cawed, her red eyes glinting as she swooped in for the kill.

Suddenly, a scythe appeared, wrapping around the eagle's neck and pulling her from the air. Kagome glanced over and saw Kuronue wielding the chain.

"Thanks!" she bowed, clutching her arm. The bandit grinned before urging her on, and he dragged the eagle towards him.

"Let's go!" Kagome panted, and finally escaped with the others out the Great Hall.

* * *

"Oh Kagome, are you okay?" Hotaru asked, fleeing with the others into the kitchen.

"It's just a deep scratch," Kagome reassured her, "Where are the others?"

"I saw some get chased upstairs by the guards," Hotaru explained, "I heard from the bandits that this siege has been planned for a while now, but they just only found out that Bancho had sent us here. They think it was a ploy by the Washi to prevent Yoko making a move. Thank Kami he arrived when he did!"

The miko shook her head, swimming with information and everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"Let's see if we can find the others. Here's some knives we can take!"

Kagome's first instinct was to run, but she knew she couldn't leave the others. Feeling more confident now she was armed, the miko led the group up the staircase, following the shouts and screams along dark corridors. They passed bodies, both from their side and the Washi.

_I can't handle it if I see Naka's- it will be like seeing Inuyasha dead._

They were creeping along a dark corridor when guards suddenly burst out of a room ahead of them, chasing some of their fellow servants.

"Kagome!" Naka cried, her white hair billowing behind her, "Run!"

There was no where to run, as Washi servants came thundering up the staircase. Trapped, the miko pushed them into the closest room, which wasn't made of shoji screens but wood. It was pitch black inside but the door was solid.

"Help me!" The miko exclaimed, as she started to prop chairs and other furniture against the door to hold it closed.

The hanyou all moved quickly, and before long the room was devoid of anything to use. The Washi banged against the door, shouting threats and curses.

"We're safe for now!" gasped Naka, "Quick thinking, Kagome-chan!"

"Now we can't move though," the miko sighed. The only window in the room was a slat, too small for even her arm to fit through.

"We just need to sit tight until the bandits come..." Hotaru assessed.

"Can you smell that?" Naka interrupted suddenly. Sniffing, she bent down and began crawling on the floor.

"What is it?" asked another servant hopefully.

"It's...it's a puppy!" Naka said, surprised. The others followed her gaze with awe to see a little black puppy tied with rope to the wall. It had cowered away when they entered the room, but now they were looking it began to yap.

"How sweet!" Kagome crooned, so happy to take her mind off the bloodthirsty guards outside. She knelt down, and with Naka's assistance, was able to remove the rope from the puppy's collar. It licked her face excitedly, and Kagome cuddled into the little ball of fur.

"He likes you," Naka laughed, patting the puppy's head. "Kami knows what they were going to use him for!"

"Don't worry, little guy!" Kagome smiled, "You're safe now!"

The miko knew she had bad timing, but even she couldn't believe it when the guards chose this moment to blast the door down.

"Who's first, my pretties?" cooed one of the guards, a particularly gruesome looking youkai with scaly skin. Kagome and the others took an instinctive step back, huddling together, knives extended. The puppy barked, sensing the female's fear, and the guards laughed.

"Aww, I'm so scared!" another guard lisped as they stomped over the now scattered furniture.

"You should be..." hissed a voice behind them, and before Kagome could shield her eyes, the guards were attacked by the bandits, their bodies hacked and mutilated by a combination of swords, whips and arrows.

"Thank you!" the hanyou servants cried, slumping to the ground in relief, then bowing to the bandits. "We thought we were dead for sure there..."

Kagome also felt her legs give out, and she still held the puppy to her chest. He was quiet now, nuzzling into her as she cried silent tears.

"We found them, Yoko-san," called one bandit, also a silver kitsune who wielded a katana. "The rest of the servants, they're in here!"

Kagome watched with disbelief as the bandits helped the females to their feet, laughing and joking. She realised many had served the bandits for years, not just bringing them food, but also sharing their company, sometimes their beds. There was an equality between these outlaws and these outcasts as they left the room, arm in arm.

That was how Yoko found the miko, sitting on the floor amid a chaos of furniture and bodies. For some reason, she was holding a small dog, cupping it to her body as if it held her heart.

"Kagome," the Prince realised it was the first time he had spoken her name. She seemed to share the same thought, blinking up at him and shakily getting to her feet.

"You were right," she spoke softly, "The Makai is a cruel place. You warned me. And...I was lucky. That it was your palace I ended up in..."

Yoko felt his lip quirk. The day had started badly. He had received intelligence that the illness that had killed his many family members had been concocted by none other than his closest allies, the Washi clan. Preparations for battle had been thwarted when he had been informed many of his servants were aiding the Washi's celebratory feast- including Kagome. Toru was known for his cruelty to humans- Yoko could only imagine what he would do with a miko. He had been tormented with these thoughts as he tried to find a way to enter the castle- and get all his servants safely out so he could destroy the Washi bloodline, the way his had nearly been destroyed.

"You discovered the hard way...something I tried to prevent. Trust me, I would not have allowed Bancho to send any of my servants to this place had I been present."

"I know," Kagome nodded, her head dipped. Yoko had wanted to break her- now the miko was broken, and he did not feel satisfied in the slightest.

"Let's go," the Kitsune Prince said softly, and together they left the Palace of the Washi behind.

* * *

When they arrived home, bloodstained and exhausted, before they even bathed, the servants gathered in a room with bandits. The pantry was scrounged for food, fine bottles of sake were found, and someone even began to play music on a lute. There was a party atmosphere, as the bandits celebrated their success and their loot, and the servants rejoiced being alive.

Kagome joined in, despite being far from the mood. She was happy to be alive, of course, but grief stricken by the reality of the world she was stuck in. After putting the puppy in her room with a bowl of water and some meat, and reassuring Kaoru she was perfectly fine, she served sake and food along with the others.

"Thanks again, Kuronue-san," the miko said as she filled the koumori's cup, "I'm eternally in your debt."

"Any time, Kagome," Kuronue laughed, toasting to her. After downing his drink, he caught her arm, and rolled back her stained yukata sleeve. "You were injured- have you treated it yet?"

"Oh..." Kagome said, genuinely having forgot about the wound, "Umm..."

"Go clean it out," Kuronue advised her, "We can't have you catching infection so soon after your last illness."

"Yes, sir," Kagome joked, rising and bowing as she left the room.

Unsure how to clean a wound without her first aid kit, Kagome decided to boil hot water in kitchen. As she waited for the stove to heat the pot, she reflected on how safe she felt in this castle.

_Even the atmosphere is more relaxed and happy. I guess Kaoru was right all along...Yoko is a good master._

Said master suddenly entered the kitchen, causing Kagome to jerk back to her senses and nearly knock the pot of boiling water over herself. She steadied it at the last minute, only splashing herself a little.

"The bandits are missing you, miko-sama," he remarked sardonically. "They wish to hear how you managed to single handedly save the servants."

"I didn't do anything," Kagome blushed, as she took the pot off the boil and moved it to a cool plate. "It was just the obvious option- none of us could fight, so we had to flee."

"Did someone request tea?" Yoko asked, drawing closer.

"No, Kuronue told me to clean my wound."

"Interesting, that you listen to him," Yoko commented as Kagome shook her sleeve back.

"He's never given me reason not to," Kagome shrugged, dipping a clean cloth in the hot water and applying it to her wound. She bit her lip, muffling a groan at the heat.

Unaware of him moving, the kitsune was by her side, holding her wrist.

"_What caused this?" he asked, peeling back the cloth, his skin on hers. Kagome couldn't help but inhale his rose fragrance, and she felt her heart pulse. Not again!_

"C-claws," she managed, "one of the eagle youkai..."

"Hmm..." Yoko peered at the wound, "It's not too serious, but there's a slight infection. No doubt those claws were pretty dirty..."

Kagome tensed at the thought, suddenly remembering how Toru had used his claws on the human boy. Yoko felt her stiffen.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No...I just...remembered something." The kitsune sensed she didn't want to expand on the matter, so instead produced some leaves from his hair. Even though Kagome was used to it, the power still amazed her.

Yoko wordlessly rubbed the leaves over her wound. The miko felt a slight prickling, but after the third leaf was used, her cuts felt refreshed and less tight.

"That should do it," the bandit said, and effortlessly bound up the wound with a clean bandage he produced from his tunic.

"Well, aren't you handy to know," Kagome joked, rolling down her sleeve. Her sense of humour left her as the kitsune showed a little fang. _Oops, did I over step the mark?_

"So it seems. That would be how many times I've saved your life now, miko-sama? I believe I need to start keeping a tally."

"I didn't thank you," Kagome rushed, feeling as though she was melting in his heated golden gaze, "But really, thank you. I thought it was over for me back there..."

"Thanks accepted. But I wonder, are you 'eternally in my debt' as you are to Kuronue's?"

Kagome felt her blush deepen. "Well...I'm even more so in your debt. Literally. Aren't I paying it off as we speak?"

"I'm not talking about the bandit's debt," Yoko sighed, "I'm talking about the debt of gratitude you owe me for saving your life."

"Umm...I guess so?" Kagome fidgeted, unsure where the kitsune was going with this. He was close, too close, his fingers still around her wrist, and she could feel her heartbeat jumping under the bandages.

The bandit smirked. "Now, how exactly are you going to show me how appreciative you are?"

Kagome swallowed, feeling beads of sweat collect under her fringe and under her arms.

_What is he getting at? I don't understand..._

"You're my personal servant, now, Kagome," Yoko whispered, moving his fingers to the rosary, touching the tender skin of her neck underneath. The miko felt herself blush at the way he said her name.

"Y-Yoko..." Kagome protested, taking a step back, "What are you doing?"

"Why suddenly so timid, miko-sama?" asked the kitsune, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. Feeling her tremble, he pushed back her hair, and murmured into her ear,

"Are you afraid of me now?"

"N-n-no..." Kagome gasped, straining away from his hold as much as her body would allow, "I just don't understand what you're doing!"

At this, the kitsune paused, his golden eyes suddenly filling with delight.

"My little miko...it would seem you're as innocent as your status suggests..."

With that, Yoko held Kagome's head and lower back, and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome squirmed, shaking her head side to side, until the kitsune held her firmly, so tight she was paralysed. He traced her lips with his tongue before delving into her mouth, chasing her tongue with his. Kagome felt as if she were floating- she was so light headed, as if she had consumed as much sake as the bandits. She had been kissed before, of course- chaste kisses on high school dates and that one kiss with Inuyasha- but never like this. Yoko had complete command of her body, causing sensations she never knew existed to spark in her stomach all the way to her toes. His hands traveled from waist, to cup her buttocks. He squeezed her slightly, triggering the bruises Toru had delivered earlier. The sharp pain, connected with the moment she thought she would die, was like a bucket of cold water over the miko's head.

"Stop- stop it!" Kagome gasped, pushing the kitsune away, holding her hands to her palpitating heart.

"What is it?" Yoko asked, and he could see by the darkness of her eyes she was reliving her near punishment at the hands of the Washi Clan Leader.

"Did he hurt you?" Yoko asked, causing her eyes to snap back to him.

"That's nothing to do with it!" Kagome replied, her cheeks tinting pink from the kiss. "Why did you suddenly kiss me like that?"

Yoko shrugged, tracing his lip idly. "Because, I could."

"I might be your servant," the miko stated, "But I am not your plaything! And don't treat me as such!"

With that, the miko left the kitsune.

* * *

Yoko pondered her words, wondering why they made him excited, made his blood dance and his heart race.

_Because she's the first female to push me away? Because she doesn't want me?_

The kitsune felt strange as he walked back to the room. He sat down, allowing the servants to fawn over him, to flatter him and pour him sake.

_What occurred, before I saved her from Toru? _Yoko thought, his mind turning back to the scene from earlier that day. She had broken the kiss the exact moment he had moved his hands to her behind. _Was she flashing back to something? Or did I trigger an injury?_ He remembered feeling his chest constrict as he saw Kagome bent over the table, her dark hair spilled out over the wood, her hands restrained. He remembered the anger, the hot metallic taste on his tongue, as he saw the Washi Leader raise his whip to strike the miko.

_No one shall touch her but me,_ Yoko thought.

* * *

Kagome had a restless sleep, tossing and turning as her dreams featured a fractured film of the day's events. She was confused as to why Yoko had kissed her- he wasn't attracted to her, she was sure.

_Was he just proving a point? That he can do what he wants to me?_

Before, Kagome might have been furious at such a thought, but now she found herself only slightly irked. In light of what she had seen in the last few days, being kissed by the kitsune was a small price to pay. Yoko had risked both his own life and the life of the bandits in order to save hanyou servants. Most masters, from what she had learned, would have done no so such thing. It would have been far easier for Yoko to blow the castle up, or focus his concentration on killing the Washi, without the burden of saving the servants too.

_Either way, I'm grateful_...Kagome thought, as she bathed in the stream. Her wrists were tender, and she was certain she had bruise marks on her behind. She flushed when she remembered how Yoko had pulled her close, his hands slipping down to...

_Enough of that!_ The miko shook her head. _Those thoughts won't lead me anywhere good!_

She laughed a little as her thoughts travelled to a particular monk who has also liked to caress her behind. _Just like when Miroku did it...it doesn't mean anything. He's just a perverted fox!_

* * *

"I'm Juri," a brown neko hanyou introduced herself as Kagome passed through the kitchen. "I was Yoko-sama's personal servant before. I've been asked to show you the ropes?"

"Oh, thank you," Kagome bowed gratefully. "I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to do..."

"He's asleep now, so we can't go into his room," Juri explained, ushering her into a vacant tatami room.

"Still recovering from last night's party, I guess," Kagome laughed. "So, what do I need to know?"

Juri smiled, pouring them tea. The miko was envious of the girl's gracefulness. Kagome knew she could only ever be classed as clumsy.

"As is the nature of the bandits, Yoko-sama sleeps late and stays up late, unless there's important palace business," Juri explained. "I've composed a list of the food he doesn't like here."

Kagome sipped her tea as she read the list. "Peppers. Pork. Tomatoes. Onions. Hmm, there's quite a few. Thanks for letting me know!"

"Yoko-sama has his first meal at midday, which he takes in his room. Don't tidy up around him- he hates that!" Juri said, making a face that clearly illustrated she'd found out the hard way.

"His scribe prepares his schedule with all his meetings, so you don't need to worry about that. But I always try and get a copy so I can keep tabs on him. His meeting with the Elders are usually long and boring, so I try and provide refreshing green tea, a snack and maybe a hot towel."

"Okay," Kagome nodded, trying to commit all this to memory. _I'm going to suck at this job compared to Juri. Yoko's going to regret his choice for sure._

"When Yoko-sama's busy, tidy his room. By that, I mean make the bed and collect laundry. Don't move or touch anything else."

"O-ookay..."

"He usually has his second meal around the hour of the Monkey, and his third meal at the hour of the Dog."

"Right..." Kagome said, starting to note the information down. Luckily Juri had thought to bring ink and a brush. _She's too prepared..._

"Unlike the other masters, Yoko-sama does not currently have a concubine. However, he accepts visitors from the pleasure district occasionally. When they arrive, we show them to Yoko's room, and provide them with refreshment until he is ready for them."

Luckily Kagome was drinking tea at that moment, so when she spluttered, Juri assumed she had choked on the hot water.

"Are you okay?" she asked, passing Kagome a small towel.

"F-fine..." the miko gasped, hitting her chest, "Just swallowed it the wrong way..."

_I guess I'll be sleeping elsewhere when he was those sorts of visits!_

* * *

Kagome was making her way up the staircase with the intention of feeding her puppy when she was stopped by a bandit she had never seen before. He had long hair, like a black curtain covering his back, and cold violet eyes.

"Oh, a new servant," he observed, standing in her way between the seventh floor.

Kagome dipped her head in greeting, trying to pass.

"Won't you tell me your name?" the youkai asked. "I'm Kaito, one of Yoko's most trusted bandits."

_Well woop-de-do, _Kagome thought.

"Pleased to meet you, Kaito-san," Kagome said, dripping with fake politeness. "I'm Kagome."

"And from where do you hail, Kagome?" Kaito asked, his eyes narrowing. "It's unusual to see a nekyo hanyou with such dark hair and blue eyes...and your scent is very...different..."

Kagome felt a cold sweat break out under her fringe. "I'm from the Fuki Arctic clan," The miko smiled, her cheeks hurting from the effort.

To her surprise, Kaito took a step closer, making the miko retreat instinctively. _There's something really creepy about his aura. I need to get away from him!_

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" a cheerful voice came from behind her. The miko turned in relief to see one of the neko hanyou males- she couldn't remember his name, but he had black hair and dark eyes, and he was often about the castle delivering messages.

"Hai?" she asked, turning away from Kaito completely.

"Yoko-sama is looking for you- he's in the meeting room," the boy informed her.

"Thanks!" she beamed, never happier to hear the kitsune's name. "Well then, I must go," she said, bowing to Kaito and following her fellow servant down the stairs.

Once they had reached the second floor, he pulled her aside.

"Be careful of Kaito, Kagome-chan," he warned, his smile suddenly replaced by a serious look. "He's known for selecting favourites out of the females and harassing them. He's caused a few to leave the palace in the past."

_Typical, I always attract the weird ones..._Kagome sighed inwardly.

"Thanks for the warning..." the miko said.

"I'm Ritsuka, by the way!" the boy grinned, and he left her with a wave.

* * *

"You are late," Yoko observed, as the miko entered the waiting room. It was just he and the scribe, but even so, the miko was on her best behaviour, bowing before entering the room and respectably kneeling before him. She felt a little shy after their kiss, and kept her eyes down.

"Sorry, I was held up by one of your bandits..."

"Oh?" asked Yoko, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain what had happened, but something held her back. _I'm always causing him trouble, _she thought. _There's no point in telling him, it's hardly that big a deal._

So Kagome shrugged and said, "They wanted to to know the hour, that's all."

Yoko looked sceptical, so Kagome quickly asked, "Anyway, what do you need me for? I spoke with Juri, she told me you were still in bed."

"Well, I have had messages from other clans since the Washi battle- their comrades are threatening war. I am having a meeting later with some envoys in the Throne Room, so I will have my meal now."

"Yes," Kagome nodded, her speech stilted as she realised the scribe was watching her. She took in his green eyes and red hair with a stab to the heart. _Shippo...it's been so long since I've seen you._

"What is it?" Yoko asked, drawing her out of her trance.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled. "I'm Kagome," she said, introducing herself to the scribe. "I'll be replacing Juri as Yoko-sama's personal servant, so please take care of me."

The scribe bowed nervously at the sudden attention. "Ah, yes," he stuttered. "I'm Kentaro. Please take care of me also, Kagome-dono."

* * *

Yoko watched her leave the room, and he was curious at the sudden change in her demeanour. He realised he knew nothing about her background- only that she was from the human world, and a miko with obvious experience of demons. It seemed that Kentaro had upset her- had she known a red kitsune, perhaps? Said scribe was currently still blushing after the interaction with the girl.

The Prince shook his head. He had enough matters to contend with, never mind thinking about such trifles.

It was strange seeing so much of Kagome- she was always nearby, as his personal servant. She seemed to be trying hard, and he acknowledged her work ethic as a ningen trying to pose as a hanyou. He found himself often watching her, instead of listening to the meeting. She was distracting, and he couldn't pin point why. _It must be because I am concerned she will reveal our secret._

The meeting with the envoys was long and difficult. Yoko wasn't skilled at peace talks- his talent lay in strategy and war. He let his advisers do the talking while he posed as the figurehead over the proceedings. Two hours into talks, Yoko could feel his eyelids getting heavy. With perfect timing, Kagome appeared by his side, so quietly he hadn't noticed her enter the room. She placed the china teapot and cup noiselessly on the table, carefully holding down the lid as she poured the tea. Yoko couldn't help but observe the smallness of her wrist with the movement, the paleness of her skin against the navy yukata.

"Also, Prince Koga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, wishes to know the reason for the sudden disappearance of the Washi Clan. Although there was no love lost between them, he states and I quote, "I still had beef with that bastard Toru."

As the table erupted into laughter, Kagome dropped the cake she had been holding and a little gasp left her lips. Luckily the cake fell into her lap and she picked it back up quickly, but Yoko still saw. He also witnessed her eyes widen and darken, and her hand shake as she put the plate on the table. The kitsune's attention was caught- just like earlier with her reaction to the red kitsune. _Has something in the conversation made her act like this?_

"Is there anything else my master requires?" she whispered, her eyes on the floor. Her voice seemed higher than usual.

Yoko smirked to hear her address him in such a way, but he knew it was due to the audience. He noticed a few of the envoys were watching Kagome. Now she was back to full health, her beauty had been restored. Most of her long, black hair was swept up in a navy ribbon, exposing some of her neck. The contrast of her pale skin and dark hair was the epitome of a Japanese beauty- the addition of her blue eyes made her even more interesting.

_I didn't foresee her appearance posing these problems..._

The Prince rolled his head, cracking his neck. "I will take a bath after this meeting. Go and prepare it for me."

Yoko didn't miss the miko swallow, or the slight increase of her heart rate.

She bowed, "Hai, Yoko-sama," and quietly left, most of the room's occupants gazing after her.

* * *

Kagome walked quickly to the seventh floor, her eyes blind to anyone who passed her. She didn't stop until she reached Yoko's room, not even registering the barks coming from her own. She sank down on the floor next to the pool, and put her head in her hands.

_Koga is here. He's alive in this time. Does that also mean...Inuyasha?_

The miko was torn. Should she ask Yoko outright, and reveal her past? She was sure, given Yoko's nature, he would try and keep them apart. No matter what had changed between them, the fact remained she was still a servant repaying a debt.

_I wonder, is Kouga still the same? How many years have passed? Will he remember me?_

The miko stared into space for what seemed like hours, until the barking grew louder and she snapped out of it.

_Dammit, Yoko's bath!_

The miko jumped up, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste. Juri had told her that Yoko's room was the only one in the palace with indoor plumbing, using bamboo pipes fed from the hot spring. It had been such a troublesome and costly affair that the kitsune had refrained from installing the system elsewhere. Besides, the Elders didn't like the idea of bathing inside.

Kagome quickly pulled down the bamboo pole from its position on the wall. Hot water gurgled from the reserve, and she guided the pole so it diagonally swung into the pool. It was not large, but was deep, as was the tradition with Japanese baths. She inspected the flasks at the side, trying to work out what was the equivalent of bubble bath.

Luckily, one was salt based and the other liquid, so she poured the salts into the bath. The water began to bubble and steam rose around her, making her flustered. She pushed open the shutters to allow ventilation into the room. Soon the aroma of roses filled the air, making the miko's head spin. _Of course, it would be roses._

She took the opportunity to collect laundry and fix the kitsune's bed as the bath ran. Usually she would have been embarrassed doing something so intimate, but her brain was whirling with the new information she had just heard at the meeting.

Kagome was so distracted she didn't even hear Yoko enter the room, and turn off the water. She was absent-mindedly fluffing up the pillows, so she squeaked when she turned around and saw him undressing.

"You're acting strange today," the kitsune observed, and Kagome turned away from him, her cheeks flushed. _I didn't even hear him arrive!_

"Sorry," Kagome said, biting her nails.

She heard the splash of the water as the kitsune entered the bath, and waited a few more moments until she was sure he was fully submerged before taking a peep.

"You can look," Yoko chuckled, the water lapping his chest, "Honestly, you're such a peculiar creature."

"How so?" Kagome huffed, ignoring him completely and collecting his disposed clothes, putting them in a handy laundry basket.

Yoko's eyes followed her around the room, amused. "My servants long to see me undressed- yet here you are, averting your eyes like a good little miko should..."

"I've seen my fair share of naked youkai, thank you very much!" Kagome informed him, looking up from the basket and holding his gaze.

"Oh really?" Yoko mused, lathering soap in his hands, "It amazes me that you are still a virgin, then..."

At this, Kagome turned bright red. "That's none of your business!"

Yoko shrugged, "Just making an observation..."

"Well, I'll leave you to observe," Kagome snapped, heaving the basket onto her shoulder and turning around to leave the room.

"Hold on, Kagome," Yoko called, and his voice caressed her name, "You're my personal servant, remember. I need you to wash my hair."

Kagome looked over her shoulder in disbelief at the kitsune, who wore a smirk on his face.

"Or if you cannot handle that, go and fetch Juri. I know she is more than capable..."

Kagome gritted her teeth, dropping the basket and sliding the door shut again. Yoko watched her reaction with satisfaction, realising how much fun it was to tease her.

The miko knelt down by the pool, rolling up her long sleeves and tying them back so she wouldn't get wet. "Should I use this one?" she asked, shaking the bamboo flask holding the liquid.

"Yes..." Yoko nodded, and he submerged himself in the water, soaking his hair. It was so long, and it stuck to his back, the silver standing out against his honey coloured skin. His ears twitched as they shook off water droplets, and Kagome bit her lip.

_Must...not...touch...the...ears!_

She lathered the shampoo in her hands, not at all surprised when the scent of roses coated her skin. It was baby pink colour, and she nervously reached out to touch Yoko's hair.

Truthfully, she had wanted to know what it felt like. Inuyasha hair's was thick and coarse- on the rare time she had came into contact with it, she had noticed how little he took care of it. Yoko's hair was ridiculously soft- it was in better condition than her hair had ever been, even after treatments at the salon. Luckily Kagome had experience washing hair for others- she had helped Sango many times when the slayer had been injured. Yoko tilted his head forward, exposing his broad shoulders and solid back. Kagome noted a few scars marring his skin as she massaged the kitsune's head. She added more shampoo to her hands, lathered again, and began to wash his long locks, admiring how the different platinum tones became visible when wet. After ensuring every strand was soapy, she returned to his head, rubbing around his ears and focusing on the base of his neck. She knew he had requested the bath because he had felt stressed- the least she could do, as his personal servant, was try and relieve the tension.

The kitsune made a gruff noise, and Kagome immediately stopped. "Sorry, am I hurting you?" she asked.

"No, keep going," Yoko told her, relaxing into her touch.

* * *

The kitsune was spaced out. He hadn't expected the miko to be so good with her hands- that was a little trick she had kept up her sleeve! As her fingers worked their magic, he could feel the tension of the day dissolving. Juri had always ghosted over his hair- frightened of him, he had barely felt anything when she assisted him. Kagome's presence, on the other hand, was very much there- her fingertips seemed to know exactly where to press on his scalp, his temples, behind his ears. She used kneading motions that were causing unprecedented reactions in his body.

_Thank Kami this water is deep_...the kitsune thought, as he felt his cock twitch to attention. Yoko knew he should really stop her, but the feeling was too damn good, and it was so long since he had felt so at ease.

Unconsciously he leaned his head back into her hands, and the miko was surprised by his expression. With his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open, the Prince looked peaceful, almost calm. It was a side she had never seen to him before, and she was captivated by his face. _He is actually quite handsome like that..._ she thought.

Kagome was almost sad to stop, but her wrists were aching. "Please rinse your hair now," she asked quietly. It took the kitsune a while to respond. Finally he shook his head, and leaned forward, dipping his hair into the pool. The miko stood up, diverting her gaze from his back and bare arms, because the sight was having a funny affect on her. She dried her hands, then prepared a fresh towel for the kitsune, folding it at the side of the pool.

"What would you like to wear?" Kagome asked, approaching his wardrobe as Yoko wrung out the excess water from his hair.

"I'll pick something," Yoko said, his voice gravelly. "You can go and have your meal now."

Kagome hadn't even registered she was hungry. Glad to have an excuse to leave the naked thief, she bowed her head and left the room.

* * *

Yoko was now extremely turned on and pissed off. He was angry at himself for having such a reaction to her touch- a miko's touch at that!- when he had been brought up by female servants his whole life. He drained the bath and lay on his bed, gripping his erection, his scalp still tingling from invisible fingerprints. The kitsune tried to think of every other women he had slept with or knew of as he pleasured himself, but it was the black hair and blue eyes that kept worming their way into his vision. He came in a rush, unable to stop himself from imagining the miko's tiny hands around his cock.

* * *

Kagome bumped into Kuronue after she finished her meal.

"Yo, Kagome," smiled the bat, and Kagome felt a warm affection for the bandit.

"Hi Kuronue. What are you up to? Looking for Yoko?"

"Nah, I've spoken to him. I'm just about to head to the Ningenkai."

"Oh," Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and Kuronue looked embarrassed.

"You know, I'd take you with me if I could," he said, lowering his voice. "But I travel there in my bat form. I can't pass through the barrier otherwise."

"I see," Kagome smiled.

"Is there anything I can fetch for you?" Kuronue asked hopefully.

"Actually..." the miko said, her hands pressed together, "Could you deliver a letter to my family?"

Kuronue led her to his room on the third floor. It wasn't as grand as Yoko's, but it was clear Kuronue had an eye for pretty things. There were many treasures in glass boxes and painted scrolls on the wall. There was a particularly beautiful miniature on a table near his bed, of a red kitsune geisha. Her long, red hair was cut hime style, showcasing her beautiful green eyes, that seemed to gaze desperately at the viewer. She was holding a purple parasol and seemed to be sheltering from the rain.

"You won't get into trouble?" Kagome asked nervously, as she sat at the low table.

"Don't worry- Yoko and I go wayyy back. Plus, I quite like keeping secrets from him. Kami knows he lords it over me enough!"

Kagome giggled as she accepted the brush and ink from the bandit.

"Obviously, you can say you're in the Makai, if your family know about youkai," Kuronue commented. "But I'd request you didn't give away your exact location. I think Yoko would be mad, even at me, if you said that."

"Okay," Kagome agreed. _The well is closed anyway...it's not like Inuyasha would get a chance to read the letter. I can at least assure my family I'm safe and alive..._

"Thanks for this, I really appreciate it," the miko bowed after she handed the letter to Kuronue.

"No problem, kid," Kuronue said, playfully patting her on the head. "No matter what Yoko says, don't let it get you down. I've seen my fair share of human girls, and I don't know any that could cope in this world the way you do."

Kagome blushed, accepting the compliment. She was still pink cheeked as she left the room and walked right into the path of Kaito.

"Oh, we meet again, Kagome-chan," drawled the violet eyed demon. "What were you doing in Kuronue's room? I thought you were _Yoko's_ personal servant?"

"I am," Kagome said defensively, "I was delivering a message for him."

The miko stormed off, not liking the aura or attitude of Kaito one bit. She didn't know what type of youkai he was- only that he was dangerous.

Kagome finally reached her room, and fed the little puppy, who barked with excitement at seeing her. She petted him as he tore into the meat.

"We're not in Kansas any more, Toto," she laughed half heartedly.

* * *

**I think I'll be updating every two weeks now ^^ Thanks for your continued support of this fic everyone!**

**Reviews:**

**-FF-**

**chibi moon baby: he's not as cold hearted as he seems, ne? ^^ Yes, there will be a few!  
**

**Guest: Hope you liked!**

**gracefulspider: thank you! ^^**

**tinabug: Thank you, I always strive to be realistic! Yes, she's no longer naive, as this chapter further proves!**

**DarkFallMoonBeloved: Ahh, that's a secret ^^**

**Valleygoat: Thanks very much! I agree, the best stories I've read have a dark side to them!**

**demon's purity: Haha can't tell you that! Well kinda like Inuyasha, she's learned to live with it!**

**Guest: This is by far the darkest fic I've ever written. There will be many dark parts to come, so don't worry! I agree, it's much better at illustrating character depth.**

**HlfDemonLvr7703: Thank you so much! It really makes my day to get such praise for my work! ^^**

**Lairenna: Bancho will get what's coming to her haha, I just didn't have space in this chapter! **

**Anonymous Perspective: I know right? I live for my food!  
Ahh thank you. It was something I added recently (I've had this chapter written for about a year) so I was worried it wouldn't fit, glad you liked it ^^**

**Haha I love moments like that, I often embarrass myself in public doing that!**

**Thank you! Haha you and the reviewer above should join a Bancho hate club hehe!**

**-MM-**

**purplebabe: Thanks for the notice, it uploaded fine on FF so I didn't even glance over it here! No idea what happened, but saving it in a different format solved the problem. Technology!**

**Ahh that's a secret...but yes, she will meet some from her past ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter go**

**Scene: The Palace of the Silver Kitsune, Akaso**

* * *

"Oi, servant," Kagome paused in the corridor, as she carried the empty dishes of Yoko's evening meal.

"Yes?" the miko replied, reining in her irritation, turning to the sound of the voice.

Facing her was a beautiful brown kitsune geisha. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few stray curls tickling her cheeks. She had dark, doll like eyes, highlighted by thick black Kohl. Her heavy pink kimono hung suggestively from her shoulders and her blue obi was tied so tightly under her massive bust Kagome was surprised the female could breathe.

"Escort me to Yoko-san's room. You're his new servant, are you not?"

The miko's eyes widened, but she managed to mask her surprise.

"Certainly," she said. The miko disposed of the empty plates in an unused guest room, and led the geisha up the many stairs. Kagome couldn't help but smile inside when she heard the kitsune struggle with the amount of steps.

"Please wait in here, and I will go alert the master of your arrival," Kagome said, feinting subservience for the hundredth time that day.

"Very well," said the geisha, and she wasted no time inspecting the Silver Prince's quarters. _I guess it's her first time here..._

"Do you wish for anything?" Kagome suddenly asked, remembering Juri's advice.

"Yes, bring me a mirror," the kitsune ordered.

Kagome faltered. _Yoko doesn't have one? He's not as vain as I thought._

The miko went in search of a mirror, realising how long it had been since she had looked at herself.

_I wouldn't want to. I don't need reminded of how "plain" I am here!_

Kagome finally located one, although it was a traditional hand held one. She resisted the urge to sneak a peak at herself because she knew it would do little for her self esteem. After giving it to the geisha, she was about to go find the Silver Prince when she was interrupted-

"I'm hungry- some mussels will suffice. And sake, plum. Make sure it's chilled."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Yes, right away." _Who on earth does she think she is?_

The miko fumed as she entered the kitchen, glad to see Kaoru was there alone.

"Ahh Kagome-chan!" the grey neko beamed upon seeing her friend. "It feels like a long time! How are you? You look well!"

Kagome hugged the girl happily. "I'm doing so much better, thank you! And you?"

"I'm great," Kaoru replied, "Now that Bancho's been fired, the kitchen is so much quieter!"

"I didn't know about that!" Kagome gasped, "Is it because of the Washi thing?"

"Yes," Karou nodded, her eyes bright. "She won't be missed! But anyway, what are you here for? Is Yoko-sama still hungry?"

"Unfortunately not..." the miko replied, "I've just escorted some kitsune geisha to his room. She's got an appetite fit for a prince, mind you..."

Kaoru giggled. "Well, don't worry about it too much. Yoko-sama rarely uses the same girl twice."

"Oh, really?" Kagome said, interested. "I thought he would have his favourites...seeing how he's so particular about things."

"Hmm," Kaoru acknowledged as she dried plates. "I think it's so the girls don't get too attached..."

_God help them, _the miko thought.

"Anyway, she wants mussels and sake..." Kagome commented. "I don't even think we have any mussels..."

"Ahh, Yoko-sama!" Kaoru's sudden start made the miko jump.

"Oh, there you are, Kagome," Yoko said, "I need you to wake me up early tomorrow."

"O-okay," Kagome stuttered, shocked by the kitsune's sudden appearance.

"Did Maiyu arrive?"

The miko was blank for a moment before she realised what he had asked.

"Ahh, yes! She's in your room. She wanted some food, I was just preparing it."

The kitsune gave a grin, baring a little fang.

"Oh did she? Bring it up in two hours. She will be ready for it by then."

With that, the Prince left the two females in stunned silence in the kitchen.

* * *

The two hours went by far too fast for Kagome. It was typical how time usually crawled right before the end of her shift- but tonight she seemed to blink and it had reached midnight.

"What do I do?" Kagome panicked to Kaoru. "I don't want to...interrupt anything! But I can't go to bed in case he was serious and wants the food delivered!"

"You could just leave it outside the door," Kaoru comforted her. "That way you won't see anything..."

"But my room's right along the corridor!" Kagome moaned. "Mou, I wish I'd never moved to that floor!"

Kaoru patted her back. "You're always welcome to sleep with me- but I wouldn't want to anger Yoko-sama, after he especially gave you that room. I'm sorry Kagome-chan, there's no easy solution."

_I don't know why I'm so nervous! _The miko cursed herself as she took the tray up to the seventh floor. _Maybe because it's a glimpse into an unknown world? _Thanks to her treks in the past, Kagome had missed out on her awkward high school phase of dating and 'getting to base'. Not that she couldn't have slept around if she'd wanted- plenty of guys had offered. But Inuyasha had still held her heart, and doing anything with anyone else still seemed like cheating.

Kagome said a prayer of thanks that the corridor was silent, and not echoing with x-rated screams as she had imagined. She scuttled silently to the door, gave it the barest of taps, and plunked the tray down. She was making a fast escape when she heard the door slide open. She felt Yoko before she heard him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, miko-sama?" the kitsune asked lazily, inspecting the tray.

"And why is there only food for one- did you not think I would be hungry too?"

Kagome inwardly cringed at the rebuke. "Ahh, I'm so sorry. What would you like to eat?" she asked. She averted her eyes when she saw the kitsune was only wearing his silky hakama. _Second time in one day seeing him half naked- not good!_

"It will be fine, we can share. She's out of it anyway," Yoko said, lifting the tray, giving Kagome the chance to watch how his hair brushed his bare body.

"Oh, by the way, get rid of that stupid dog. It has been barking for the last hour."

Kagome bit her lip. "But I can't just let him go! He's so small, he'll be eaten!"

"That is not my concern," Yoko shrugged.

The miko felt her eyes water, and she blinked rapidly. "Please...please let me keep him. I promise he'll be good. I just can't bear to abandon him after he was brought up in that horrible place..."

The kitsune watched her swallow and sniff. "Do not tell me that little mutt means so much to you?"

Kagome clenched her fists. "Yes, he does. He's comforting, and he stops me feeling lonely. Is that a problem?"

Yoko was taken aback by the venom in the miko's words.

"Fine, keep him," Yoko said haughtily. "But if I catch him running around, I will dispose of him myself. Understood?"

"Yes," Kagome snapped, and she departed without a second glance.

"Stupid kitsune!" Kagome consoled herself once she was safely in her own room. Her cheeks were red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Toto clambered into her arms, licking her face as she lay down on the futon.

"Ne, Toto," she said, petting his fur, "You have to be a good boy, or the evil fox will get rid of you. Okay? So I'll take you for a walk in the morning and at night, so the rest of the time, you have to guard my room!"

The little puppy yipped in response. Kagome felt bad, cooping the animal up in her room for so many hours at a time- but what was the alternative? Release him into the big, bad world and hope he would survive?

_I can't help but sense a metaphor of my own predicament, _Kagome thought as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

The miko had strange, far too realistic dreams, involving what she didn't see take place between Maiyu and Yoko. She awoke tired, confused and in a bad mood.

It was still early, so Kagome took Toto for a quick walk around the palace grounds. After breakfast for them both, she plucked up the courage to go and wake her master.

The miko slowly slid open the door so as not to make a sudden noise. To her shock, Yoko was alone in the bed, the kitsune geisha no where in sight. The only trace of her visit was the mirror lying on the low table.

"Ano...Yoko?" Kagome whispered, unsure how to proceed. "It's time to wake up?"

The kitsune showed no signs of stirring. Her heart suddenly hammering, Kagome approached his bed. He lay on his front, his head resting on his arms, the silk sheets entangled around his waist.

The miko took a few second to admire his back as she parted the organza drapes.

"Yoko...?" she said softly. She didn't want to give him a fright, knowing how fast he was with his whip.

Still the kitsune didn't move. _Okay, this is ridiculous. Is he planning on scaring me?_

Wary now, Kagome crouched down next to the kitsune's head so she could see his face. Unless he was a good actor, the bandit was clearly out for the count. _He's got such long eyelashes..._

Yoko's eyes suddenly flashed open, and Kagome gave a scream, falling backwards.

"Dammit, woman," the kitsune cursed, his fox ears planted to his head.

"S-sorry!" Kagome gasped, "You gave me a fright!"

Yoko yawned, rubbing his eyes blearily. He took in the miko on the floor, her legs exposed where her yukata had ridden up as she fell. Something in his eyes made Kagome rush to get up and dart away to the table, where she had left his breakfast tray.

"What time is it?" the kitsune asked, stretching._ He's not a morning person, _Kagome observed gleefully. His silver hair was rumpled and his golden eyes hazy as he watched the miko pour tea.

"It's just left the hour of the rabbit," Kagome informed him.

There was a moment of silence as they regarded each other.

"What, do you want to watch me dress?" Yoko asked saucily.

"Ah, sorry! I'll take my leave!" Kagome exclaimed, and flew from the room.

The kitsune sighed as she left. Waking up to see Kagome had given him a surprise, though he had disguised it better than she. Usually after an all night session, he didn't have a morning erection- but today was different. It had taken all his willpower to not pull the miko into bed with him.

_When did she get under my skin? I need to put some distance between us..._

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of the hour finishing a bento for Yoko to take on his travels. She had always been an okay cook, but she was vastly improving under Kaoru's supervision.

"I was surprised Maiyu wasn't in the room," Kagome explained to her friend. "That would have been embarrassing!"

"The geisha never stay overnight," Kaoru replied, "Yoko doesn't allow it. I guess it's to save them bickering and claiming favourites."

"Huh," Kagome responded. _What a cold lover he is..._

"Wow, that looks tasty, Kagome-chan," Naka observed as she passed by.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled. She put the lid on the black lacquer box and covered it with a cherry blossom silk wrap. "I hope Yoko likes it!"

She found the bandit outside, preparing the carriages. He had refused her help to pack because he was only going away for a few days. It was a local city she hadn't heard of, and she assumed it was to continue talks about the Washi.

"Have a safe trip," Kagome said, as Yoko settled into the carriage with the Elders who were accompanying him.

"Don't slack off because I am gone," was the kitsune's charming response.

"Hai, hai," the miko replied. "Here, this is for the road," she said, holding out the bento.

Something passed over the kitsune's eyes, but Kagome couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"It is a short journey... I do not need it."

And with that, the carriage left, leaving a furious miko in its wake.

"Stupid kitsune!" Kagome vented, sitting in her room, feeding Toto the odd part of her bento. "Don't slack off, he says. Well just watch me, idiot. I'm not going to lift a finger while you're away, and there's sweet nothing you can do about it!"

* * *

Of course, the miko was bored after one day. She visited the kitchen so she could chat to the others. After the incident at the Washi castle, Kagome was respected and admired by all her fellow servants. As she helped them clean, the hanyou jostled for her attention, asking for any gossip about Yoko and the brown kitsune that had visited the night before.

"I'd just die to see his body!" sighed Hotaru dreamily.

The miko finally became sick of the topic, and accompanied Kaoru in cleaning the bedrooms so she could escape.

"That bandit Kaito is strange," the miko commented as they swept a guest room, "What type of youkai is he?"

"He's a quest class, extremely powerful," Kaoru told her, "Apparently he has an explosive touch. He's got a twin brother Karasu, but thankfully he's not a bandit. One is enough!"

"Right," Kagome shuddered, "What a creepy duo! Ritsuka was telling me he often gives the servants trouble?"

"Yes," Kaoru nodded, "You should keep your distance, Kagome-chan. He likes rare things- he even gave me some hassle once, because I'm the only grey neko here. Luckily grey neko hanyou are actually quite common- it's just chance that I'm the only one working here just now."

"I see," Kagome said, worrying her lip. _Hopefully he'll just get bored of me, too._

* * *

The next day Kuronue came back from the Ningenkai, and called Kagome to his room.

"Enjoying the peace and quiet?" he asked, commenting about Yoko's absence.

"Mm," Kagome nodded. _Though it is a little boring..._

The koumori rustled in his bag, and produced a folded piece of paper and a small box.

"These are for you. I hung about to see if your family would write you a response..."

"Oh, Kuronue!" Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes as she accepted the paper. "I never even imagined that..."

"Take your time to read it," Kuronue smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm going to quickly catch up with the others."

And so Kagome read the letter in the peace and quiet of Kuronue's room.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Words can't express how happy we are to hear from you! I thought you had been abducted, but it never occurred to me it would be to do with demons. If only Inuyasha was here! But I'm so happy to know you are alive, and safe. It's terrible that you are being made to work as a servant, I'm so worried about you! I know you won't tell us how bad it really is. I can only imagine what you are going through._

_It breaks my heart to think I might never see my little girl again! But still, I'll pray with ji-chan every day, hoping you'll come back to us. It seems your fate is always to be tangled with the demons, my dear Kagome. I wish I could have protected you better, but I know you're a strong girl._

_Souta and ji-chan miss you very much! Your little brother often visits the well in the hope of seeing Inuyasha appear. I can only hope he is in your world now, and will save you like he always does._

_I'm keeping hopeful and never giving up on you, Kagome. I'm so grateful to your messenger and glad to know you have friends in that world. You're clever and strong, my daughter. Keep your chin up and be proud of what you are!_

_I've asked the messenger to bring you my hair clip. It's the one you always played with as a child, the first gift your daddy ever gave me. I hoped to pass it on to you when you married, but I think you need it more now. Please wear it and always think of us._

_Lots of love, _

_Mama_

_xxxxxx_

There were tear drops already on the page, no doubt from when her mother had sat down to write the letter. Kagome added some more, before folding up the paper to protect it. She held it to her chest, as if she could absorb the words and feeling it contained.

"Mama," she gasped, "Ji-chan, Souta..." she had avoided thinking about her family too much, because she knew how much it would hurt. Now the barriers came down, and she allowed herself to freely cry for the first time since arriving at the Silver Kitsune Palace.

Once she had calmed a little, she opened the brown box. Wrapped in tissue was the hair clip. Although over twenty five years old, it was still as beautiful as the first day Kagome had set her eyes on it. It was a intricately carved silver butterfly, its wings composed of two large and two small blue stones. Kagome wasted no time in clipping the butterfly to the side of her hair, feeling its weight as a reminder of her family's love.

* * *

Kuronue returned just as Kagome had fastened the hair clip.

"It looks good on you," he commented gently. He saw the miko's red eyes and felt sorry for her.

"Thank you so much for everything," Kagome said, bowing, her voice breaking. "I really can't ever repay you..."

"Oh shush, it's not Yoko you're talking to here," Kuronue laughed, rubbing the brim of his hat embarrassedly.

Kagome gave a watery smile as she wiped her eyes. "Really, I just don't know what to say..."

"Then don't," Kuronue replied. "I'm glad I was able to do something. Next time I'm going to the Ningenkai, I'll let you know, and I can drop off another letter."

"Kuronue!" Kagome couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she flung her arms the koumori bandit.

"Now, now," the bat said awkwardly, patting her hair.

* * *

When Kagome greeted Yoko back the next day, the hair pin was the first thing he noticed. It glimmered as she bowed her head, the sunlight dancing off the butterfly's wings. Being a bandit, he knew his jewels, and could tell they were sapphires.

_Where on earth did she get such an expensive trinket? _He thought. He knew the miko wasn't the type to steal, and she had no money to speak of. _Then it must have been a gift. But from who?_

This concerned the kitsune. The servants were of course allowed to accept gifts, and many of them courted the bandits for exactly this reason. To wear such a hair pin so brazenly was to confirm she accepted the affections of the giver. _What on Makai occurred when I was gone?_

Yoko had intended to be cooler with Kagome upon his return- on seeing the hairpin, he did not need to pretend. Likewise, the miko had been prepared to forgive him about the bento incident, but after he ignored her greeting, sweeping past her to his room, she lost all good intentions.

_It's not my fault if his trip went badly, _Kagome thought angrily. _Honestly, I wish Kuronue was my master, I'd have a much more easy life!_

* * *

Yoko found it easy to be prickly with the miko- everything about her was putting him in a bad mood, from the butterfly clip, her hair, her waist, to her small hands. He found himself on edge as she served him lunch between meetings, and the miko seemed to sense the tension, making no move to speak. Luckily his scribe was present, and Yoko concentrated on the task at hand. He'd ordered her to remake his lunch, claiming it was inedible, despite the miko tasting it personally.

_Kami-sama, he's in some mood, _fumed the miko as she placed the battered fish and vegetable dish in front of him. This time he made no comment, too busy reading papers.

"So, there are two of the Washi's comrades left that are threatening war," summarised his scribe Kentaro, looking over his notes. "The Kuro crow tribe, and the Owls of High Tree."

"I've already sent Kaito to quieten the crow tribe," Yoko said, and Kagome resisted a shudder at hearing the bandit's name. She sat quietly, waiting for her next order.

"The Elders advised an attack against the Owls," Kentaro replied. "According to our scouts, their troops are already on the move. We think they intend to make an attack, perhaps on the town."

Yoko flicked through the papers again. "It also seems they have left their nest unguarded."

"Yes, the scouts confirmed that. Only female and chicks have been left behind. A rather foolish move, as the Owl Leader Rizu's mate is with child."

"He has no other heir, correct?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, my Prince. This would be his first child."

"That settles it, then." Yoko took out his seal, bearing his stamp of the silver rose. "I will approve the attack on their nest to go ahead. Make sure the Owls are informed of our actions. They will likely retreat to protect their own."

"Yes, my Prince," Kentaro nodded, preparing the ink and passing it to Yoko.

"Wait!" Kagome couldn't stop herself from exclaiming, as the bandit king made to dip his seal in the ink. "Isn't there another way, without endangering innocents?"

Kagome saw Kentaro's mouth drop open at her sudden outburst.

"You are not educated in matters of war," Yoko said, his golden eyes glaring at her, "So be silent."

"But...!" The miko said, "Won't you just enrage them further by killing their family? Surely it's common sense?"

"Kentaro," Yoko said, cutting across the miko, "Go fetch me the minutes from the meetings I missed yesterday,"

"Ahh, yes," Kentaro bowed, looking dazed as he left the room.

As soon as the shoji screen clacked shut, Yoko leaned across the table, and grabbed Kagome by her yukata collar.

"Don't you dare speak against me like that again," he hissed, and his eyes were like lit matches. "Especially in front of those who serve me!"

"S-sorry!" Kagome squeaked, his grip choking her, "But I couldn't not say anything- it's barbaric!"

At this comment, the kitsune dragged her across the table, as if she was nothing but a doll. She cried out at the sudden movement. Yoko pressed her against the wood, the sharp surface cutting into her back, making her wince and try to pull away.

"Do not forget you are in a demon world now, miko," Yoko reminded her, "Your opinions mean nothing to me. If you cannot behave, I **will** punish you."

He leaned closer, so that his knees were at either side of her, trapping her completely. Her hands braced against the table as his long fingers found her neck, his claws tickling her skin under the rosary.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"H-hai..." the miko swallowed, so close she could feel the heat from his body, the scent of roses making her head swim.

"Good," with that, he released her, making her tip backwards. Her heart pounded, though she wasn't sure it was entirely with fear.

"Now get out of my sight."

The miko wasted no time in fleeing, escaping to the safety of her room, burying into her futon and letting Toto lick her red cheeks.

The miko stayed clear of the kitsune until it was time for his third and last meal of the day. The tension was palpable between them, not helped by the fact they were in Yoko's bedroom.

Both were relieved when there was a knock at the door.

Kagome knelt to receive the Elder into the room.

"Yoko!" the usually emotionless Gemba was quivering with excitement. "Yuzuki-hime has returned! And...well, you better come and see for yourself!"

"Yuzuki is here?" Yoko immediately rose to his feet, "She's not injured, is she?"

"Just come quickly!"

The miko followed the kitsune wordlessly, wondering who all the fuss was about.

* * *

Yoko rushed down the staircase, leaving Gemba and Kagome far behind him. He reached the ground floor, following the sound of commotion to the central entrance of the palace. Servants all bowed around him as he made his way through the crowds of bandits and royal family.

Kagome arrived just as the assemblage parted to receive the Prince. She saw a beautiful silver kitsune, the first older female she had seen, standing in the chaos. Her long, silver hair flowed in two loops from her temples. She wore a dazzling white kimono, embroidered with gold flowers and clouds. Kagome felt an odd stab in her heart as she watched. _A lover? Or family?_ She wondered.

* * *

"Tadima," Yuzuki smiled, upon seeing Yoko approach her.

"Okaerinasai," Yoko replied. He then stopped short, seeing the bundle in her arms. He drew closer, and saw it was a kit, fast asleep in a silk shawl.

"Yuzuki!" Yoko exclaimed upon seeing the child, "You are...a mother?"

"Yes...and you are finally an uncle, my dear brother," she told him, holding the child close.

"Congratulations!" came the calls from the royal family members, and the Elders patted each other on the back and cackled gleefully.

"I'm so happy for you," Yoko said honestly, pulling his sister close and kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Yuzuki said quietly in his ear. "Let's go somewhere more private and talk."

* * *

Yoko sent Kagome ahead to prepare his receiving room, a private place he used for special guests. The Elders were more boisterous than Yoko had ever seen them.

"A male heir, a male heir at last!" they rejoiced, already making their way to the shrine to give thanks.

Yuzuki was strangely quiet as she followed Yoko to the fifth floor. The child, fast asleep, made no noise, yet she was constantly fussing over it.

Kagome was already in the room, opening the windows to let in fresh air. It was much grander than the others, with elaborate scrolls on the walls, and more comfortable seating. Yuzuki sat down gratefully, and she turned to look at the servant.

"Could you fetch us some tea? I'm parched."

"Of course, my lady," Kagome said, glad for an excuse to leave the awkward situation.

"So," Yoko asked, "What is going on? You were travelling for months and now you return with a child? Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Are these wall secure?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes," Yoko replied, an ominous feeling settling on him. His joy at the discovery of his nephew was fast dissipating.

"Well then," his sister sighed. "Kazuhiko-chan, open your eyes and greet your uncle Yoko."

The Silver Prince watched in disbelief as the child obeyed. He seemed far too young to understand and act on such orders. But the bigger shock was yet to come.

Vivid green eyes peered at him as the child sat up in his mother's arms.

"Hello, Uncle Yoko," the child smiled.

Yoko was stunned into silence. Kazuhiko had silver hair like his mother's- but there was no hint of gold in his irises. Instead, they were the trademark green of the Red Kitsune clan.

"Explain, sister," Yoko said, feeling as though a rock had settled in his stomach.

"It's very simple, my dear brother," Yuzuki said, smoothing the child's hair. "My mate, whom you ordered me to take, is infertile. He is simply too old to sow the seed. I knew this from our first night together, but I kept trying, for the sake of the clan. However, it soon became obvious I would never conceive from him."

Yoko remembered back to that difficult time. It had been soon after their parents deaths, and there had been discord between the clans. He had wanted to protect his sister. He had rejected the idea the clans had about her mating with an ally. As she was the only pure female of child baring age, and his only sibling, Yoko did not want to trade her so easily. So he arranged for Yuzuki to be with the first available male silver kitsune, in order to keep her close. Unfortunately, the youngest silver kitsune was still twice her age.

"You should have told me as soon as you knew," Yoko sighed. "We could have arranged something, Yuzuki."

"Like what? Another old mate with the same problem?" Yuzuki asked. "Well, I found my solution when I was seeking comfort elsewhere."

"In another male's bed?" Yoko enquired.

"Yes," Yuzuki said, with no shame, "He is a red kitsune...and I have fallen in love with him."

Yoko rubbed his forehead. "But you should have taken the necessary precautions, sister! I understand you taking a lover, but allowing yourself to fall pregnant?"

"It was a miscalculation on my part, but not one I regret," Yuzuki said, still stroking her son's hair.

"Does your mate know about this?" Yoko asked.

"That fool doesn't even know what year it is," his sister answered bitterly. "I had hoped our dominant genes would ensure Kazuhiko would, at least, look like a silver kitsune. But, it was not meant to be. When I saw him for the first time, I thought he was the most beautiful creature in the world. And he may be our salvation."

"How so?" Yoko asked. _The mixing of silver and red blood is disastrous...but for it to happen to the sole hime of our Silver clan..._

"You know better than anyone, brother, that we are doomed to fall if we do not remedy the current situation! You cannot even mate, because there is no pure blooded female yet of age! It was forbidden to mix the blood, because we could not perceive the outcome...but look!"

She set Kazuhiko on her lap, and Yoko watched the child intently. He seemed to follow the entire conversation, his bright green eyes observing the room keenly.

"He is perfect. There is not a single flaw about him- if anything, he is the accumulation of all the great traits of both blood lines. We should not be scared to take this step!"

"I agree, upon first glance," Yoko said, "But sister, the child is still young. We do not know how he will grow, what ailments he could develop..." The prince stopped himself as Kazuhiko looked directly at him.

"Well, I will need to bring it to the clans- and I can promise you, there will be war over this. The most important thing now is to protect the two of you from any harm."

"He's already six months old," Yuzuki admitted. "I wanted to wait...to keep him in hiding until I was sure he was healthy enough."

Yoko nodded. "And the father?"

His sister smiled sadly. "I want to keep him a secret, until I can ensure the clans are stable over this."

"I understand," Yoko said, "It also prevents me from finding and killing him, correct?"

"You were always too protective, brother," Yuzuki laughed.

"Yoko!" Kazuhiko suddenly said, holding out his hands to his uncle.

Yuzuki laughed delightfully. "He likes you! Here, Kazu-chan, go to uncle!"

She lifted her child across the table, and Yoko accepted him awkwardly.

"Uncle!" Kazuhiko said happily, patting the Prince's chest. The child looked up, his eyes locking with the older kitsune. Yoko felt a rush of protection towards the little fox in his arms. _I never dreamt we would have a kit in the family so soon..._

"I'll ensure the safety of you both," Yoko promised, "So rest easy, sister."

"Thank you, brother," Yuzuki said, bowing. "I know I bring you great trouble."

The door slid open, and Kagome entered with the tray of tea. Yuzuki panicked, her eyes catching Yoko's.

"It is all right- she can be trusted."

Unsure what had occurred, the miko knelt down and put the tray on the table. She looked up, and was surprised to see Yoko was holding the child. The baby kitsune was adorable- it clung onto Yoko's clothing, its tiny ears twitching.

"Kagome- this is my sister, Yuzuki, and her son, Kazuhiko,"

"Oh!" the miko bowed quickly to the ground. "Pleased to meet you, Yuzuki-sama, Kazuhiko-sama..."

"Kagome owes me her life," Yoko explained to her sister. "She will not repeat anything she hears in this room- isn't that correct?"

The miko blushed at the strange introduction. "Hai, master."

At her voice, the little kitsune's ears swivelled, and he turned his head to look at her. Kagome was shocked as green, not gold eyes met hers.

"Oh!" the miko couldn't help but say in surprise. Kazuhiko giggled at her, reaching out one hand, the other still fastened in Yoko's clothing.

"Kitty cat, kitty cat!" the child chanted.

The tension in the room was broken, and Kagome giggled. "He's so beautiful!" the miko exclaimed.

"Thank you," smiled Yuzuki. "If my brother trusts you, then so do I. Please help me protect my son..."

"Of course!" Kagome replied, bowing again, "It will be my pleasure!"

* * *

"First, we must make plans to ensure the safety of you both," Yoko decided, after a sip of tea. "I know it will pain you, but I think for now we need to separate you..."

The sadness was clear in his sister's eyes, but she nodded. "You know about these things better than I, dear brother, so I will follow your advice."

"Very well," Yoko said, his fingers making a steeple as he thought. "You are more at risk, having broken the rule- I predict the Elders will want you punished. So I propose you leave the castle at once. Go to our private retreat in the mountains- I will ask Kuronue to accompany you with the bandits I trust most. That frees me to settle matters here and watch over the child."

Yuzuki nodded. "I see. But if I may be so bold brother, who will care for my child when I'm gone?"

"If I may speak, my lady," Kagome piped up, "I have experience- I looked after a kit, in my past life."

Yuzuki's eyes widened at this information, then she smiled brightly at the miko. "Oh, really? Kagome, your name was? Then, I entrust my son to you. Please take care of him."

Kagome bowed deeply, "I promise to care for him as if he was my own, Yuzuki-sama."

Yoko was surprised by this exchange, but putting it down to feminine understanding, he made no move to intervene. "It is agreed then. This suits me well, as Kagome can dedicate her time to the child without drawing attention from the other servants."

"Then, I must take my leave," Yuzuki said, taking her child from Yoko and embracing him tightly.

"My special little Prince. Mother will return for you soon, so be a good boy for Kagome and stay safe!"

"Kagome, stay here with Yuzuki while I fetch Kuronue and inform him of the plan." Yoko told her. The miko nodded, the awkwardness from earlier dissolving as she realised the trust the kitsune was placing in her. The miko felt sympathy towards the princess as she struggled to say goodbye to her son, kissing him and cuddling him as if she would never set eyes on him again.

* * *

Yoko escorted Kagome to his room, and Yuzuki handed over the child.

"Stay here and do not leave under any circumstances," Yoko warned her. "I will lock both doors with my ki, so only I will be able to enter."

"Yes," Kagome nodded, holding the kit to her chest. He seemed unaware of what exactly was happening, but was upset upon seeing his mother leave. He didn't cry, but his green eyes were luminous and he sucked his thumb.

"There there, Kazuhiko-sama," Kagome said, feeling strange to address such a small creature with such a title. "I'll look after you, I promise. No one will hurt you when I'm here."

Something about her words seemed to soothe the kit, and he cuddled into her chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Yoko arrived half an hour later, he found the miko kneeling at the side of his bed, watching over the sleeping kit. She had tucked him under the covers, and was stroking his hair softly.

"Ah, you're back..." she said, rising slowly. "Kazuhiko-sama is sleeping peacefully."

Yoko joined her to examine his nephew. The kit was indeed fast asleep, for real this time.

"Did Yuzuki-sama get away safely?" Kagome asked quietly, so as not to wake the kit.

"Yes," Yoko replied, letting the curtain fall from his grasp. He sat down at the low table, his head in his hands. "I never anticipated such a situation occurring."

The miko silently knelt down opposite him. It was the first time she had seen the bandit look concerned for someone other than himself.

"Kuronue will take good care of her," Kagome said reassuringly.

"Yes," Yoko acknowledged, "I trust him more than anyone else in the world."

"How long have you known each other?" Kagome asked, trying to distract him.

"Hmm..." Yoko ran his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. "We met when we were still adolescents. My father established the bandits with Kuronue's father...I guess you could say he was my first friend, out with the castle."

"That's really sweet," smiled Kagome.

Yoko glanced across the table at her. It had been a while since he had seen her smile, and he realised he had missed it.

"What about you?" he asked. "You told my sister you cared for a kit in the past?"

"Ahh, yes..." The miko said wistfully, and her eyes darkened as she stared off into space. It was the same look he had seen in her eyes recently. "He was an orphan, his parents recently murdered by two powerful youkai brothers. So me and Inu- a friend helped him, and he travelled with us after that..."

Yoko didn't miss the miko's slip up. _Inu, eh. Is that why she's so protective over that dog?_

Suddenly a memory hit Yoko, from the first time they met in the very same room.

_What was that name? She called me something when she first woke up- it began with inu. Inu...Inuyasha, was it?_

"But there are no youkai in your time," Yoko observed, resting his head in his palm. "Or so Kuronue tells me..."

The miko squirmed under his gaze, and he could tell she felt uncomfortable about the topic.

"It's a long story that's painful for me to talk about," she said, her eyes downcast, "But basically, I didn't meet these friends in my world. I accidentally entered the past, and met them there."

Yoko blinked at the explanation, a million questions blooming in his mind.

"Well, aren't you well travelled," he remarked.

"I guess I'm lucky I had the experience," Kagome laughed, "I would have been terrified of this world, otherwise. And now I can help look after Kazuhiko-sama..." The miko gave a small smile, but her eyes looked sad. "Truthfully, I really miss that little kitsune. He was dear to me- like family. Losing him was very difficult. When I saw Kazuhiko-sama, it made me very happy..."

Yoko shook his head, his hair swishing around his shoulders. "Well, you are just full of surprises, Kagome. But I am glad you are looking after Kazuhiko- I know nothing of caring for the young, and with the nature of this situation, the more that know of his identity, the more dangerous it is for him..."

The miko blushed, and dipped her head. "I'm happy to help..."

* * *

The next day, Yoko wasted no time informing the clans of the situation- the Elders were asking where the Princess and the heir had disappeared to, so it served no purpose to lie to them.

"The child you saw before is not solely Silver Blooded," Yoko explained at the meeting. There were representatives of both the Red and Silver kitsune present, and both sides were equally shocked.

"He is half Red, half Silver," Yoko told them, "I do not need to divulge details- I am sure you can work out how this happened for yourself."

"This is scandalous!" barked Aioi, one of the oldest silver kitsune. "Not only has Yuzuki-sama betrayed her mate, but she has turned her back on her clan!"

"Her mate was unable to give her child," Yoko responded, his fists clenching. _It's much harder to be the peace maker when my own flesh and blood is the subject of debate..._

"So she says!" cried another silver kitsune.

"She has broken our sacred law! She must be punished!" shouted another.

"Death sentence!" screamed another, most likely a red kitsune.

"Silence!" Yoko commanded, his voice cracking like his whip over the audience. "May I remind you that Yuzuki is currently the only heir to the throne! Although her crime cannot be denied, what has past has past. Through this accident, we have learned that silver and red blood can be mixed without the terrible consequence once expected. I recommend we begin thinking about the future of our clans, and stop wallowing in the past."

"You propose to doom the Silver bloodline?" asked another Elder incredulously.

"Not purposely," Yoko reasoned, "But my sister makes a valid point- the Silver Kitsune clan will be no more if we do not think of a solution soon."

The meeting carried on for many hours, and by the end, Yoko was worn out and irritable. He hated the fact he was fighting family members, kitsune who had helped raise him, over the issue of whether his sister and kit should live.

Kaoru had taken over Kagome's duties while she tended to the kit, so after his meal he returned to his room to check on his nephew.

"How did it go?" the miko greeted him, Kazuhiko in her arms. The kit was like a limpet, fastened to the girl's clothing as if holding on for dear life.

"Just as badly as I expected," Yoko sighed, sitting down.

"Badly?" repeated Kazuhiko, and he looked sadly at his uncle.

Kagome giggled at the child, stroking his hair. "He's been repeating everything I've said all day. He's a bright little button."

"He has his mother's brains for sure," Yoko agreed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kagome asked, knowing it wasn't in the kitsune's nature to offer.

She handed him Kazuhiko before he could protest. "I'm going to the outhouse, I'll be back as quick as I can."

Yoko took the child gingerly, as though scared he would break. Kazuhiko blinked up at his uncle, and made a grab for his long silver hair.

"Mother?" he inquired.

"Mother is away just now," Yoko told him, "But she will return soon."

Kazuhiko didn't like this reply, so he yanked the hair that was in his fingers.

"Ouch, you little..." Yoko avoided swearing and tried to pry his hair free from the kit's fingers, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Kitty cat?" Kazuhiko asked this time, turning his head to look around the room.

"She will be back soon..." Yoko was reprimanded by another hair pull.

"Let go, you little devil!" the Silver Prince struggled with his nephew's fingers.

* * *

The miko returned to find the pair still battling it out, and was unable to contain a giggle.

"He's got an iron grip," she said, and as soon Kazuhiko heard her voice, he beamed, letting go of Yoko's hair.

"Kitty cat!" he laughed, reaching for the miko. She easily took him into her arms, and he nuzzled against her chest.

"Most children have a strong hold," Kagome explained as she sat down, cradling her precious load, "It takes a while to get used to it..."

"Hmm," Yoko said, seeing how at ease the kit was in the miko's presence. "You certainly seem to have a natural way with the young."

"I just really love children," Kagome smiled, smoothing the kit's silver hair.

The first dilemma came when it was time for bed. The night before, the kit had sleep soundly in Yoko's bed, exhausted by the day's events. But when Kagome tried to put him down for the night, he was having none of it.

"Kitty cat!" he screamed every time she tried to leave the room. He would roll about the bed, and the miko was worried he was going to injure himself.

"I'll need to stay with him until he falls asleep," Kagome said, apologetically to the kitsune, who was realising his bed chambers had turned into a nursery.

Yoko sighed, "Anything to stop the screaming..."

An hour later, Kazuhiko had finally drifted away, and the miko bid Yoko goodnight. She had just curled up in her futon when she heard the screams from along the corridor.

_Ahh, I'm so tired..._the miko cringed, putting her pillow over her head. _I'll let Yoko deal with it this once..._

The kitsune seemed to succeed in quietening the child, but later in the night, Kagome was once again woken up by screams. However, these were different from the tantrum cries of before- they were real, broken hearted sobs, the type that were difficult to ignore.

Half asleep,the miko felt her way along the corridor in the dark. Yoko's door opened before she could reach it. He was surprised to see her so soon.

"I don't know what's wrong..." he said, and she could see the worry etched in his eyes. "He just woke up and started crying..."

"Let him sleep with me," Kagome said, suppressing a yawn. "He misses his mother. He'll maybe sleep easier with a woman..."

"Tempting as that is, your room isn't secure enough," Yoko said, and Kagome realised the truth in his words- her door was only a shoji screen, and she was right next to the stairs.

"Bring your futon here," he said, rubbing his forehead, "Maybe if we're both in the room, he will calm."

And so Kagome found herself sleeping in Yoko's room, Kazuhiko cuddled into her chest, like a ghost of Shippo from the past. His weight and warmth was so familiar, and despite being in the Silver Prince's room, the miko drifted into an easy and deep sleep.

* * *

**Please note: I know geisha are not prostitutes, now or in the past. I've been to Kyoto twice ^^**

**But these are youkai, not ningen. And it's easier to call them Geisha, because it demonstrates how they are dressed. Plus, the word prostitute is so unpoetic!**

**Sorry for the late update, I ended up going to Tokyo for the weekend!**

* * *

**Reviews**

**-FF-**

**chibi moon baby: Alas, I am a fast reader too so I feel your pain! At least these chapters are nice and long- my older stories were only 2000 words per chapter! ^^**

**Glad you liked! Haha I know what the first thing would be!**

**Guest: Why thank you ^^ I have lots of twists so look forward to them!**

**Haha that would be hilarious! But also very wrong!**

**Fierynightangel: Hehe I'm saying nothing!**

**Fredisagirl: Wow thanks for the compliment! Haha that a spoiler, I can't tell that!**

**Guest: Haha glad someone likes Kaito, there's a lot of hate for him hehe!**

**LadyAlira: You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Yumemomi: Hehe not telling ^^**

**Eurkin: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thanks! Enjoy the update!**

**Valleygoat: Hehe yes Yoko unexpectedly saves the day! Thanks very much!**

**GladApple: glad to hear I'm improving hehe!**

**xsugabearx: Thank you! Haha Kaito is a creep, ne? Me too, I love a nasty Yoko, he's so much hotter! Thanks, I love hearing that!**

**Right?**

**shadow miko: Yay! I always strive for originality so it makes me very happy to hear that ^^ Ahhh you will have to wait and see, it's a surprise!**

**Jessiemaebay: It's a secret hehe.**

**Pclark: Glad to hear you enjoy my work!**

**Anonymous perspective: Glad to hear it, it was meant to be as horrible hehe!**

**Haha that was my intention ^^**

**Don't worry, there will be plenty more Yoko and Kagome scenes!**

**Thanks, I love Kuroune hehe!**

**Lairenna: Hope you enjoyed!**

**-MM-**

**It seems like no one really uses MM anymore lol?**

**Purplebabe: Glad to hear it! There will be a twist, as always hehe!**

**Pandegin: Thanks! It's my favourite combo in a relationship! ^^**

* * *

**I'm going home for Christmas so my next update will be after the festive season! Hope everyone has a great time! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Roku**

**Scene: The Palace of the Silver Kitsune, Akaso**

* * *

**I**t was the second time the miko had slept in his room...though the first she had been unconscious. Yoko was slightly shocked how quickly she fell asleep, despite being only a few feet away from him.

_Though she is tired from watching the kit all day..._

Yoko had never thought about how challenging it was to raise a child. He admired how easy Kagome made it seem. When Kazuhiko had awoken screaming, Yoko had felt a flash of panic- something that had not happened in a long time.

The Prince slept restlessly, the problem of the clans playing on his mind, as well as the miko's pure scent distracting him. He wondered if her scent had a role to play in the calming affect she had on the kit.

He was awake as dawn broke and light filtered into the room. The King of Thieves rose from his bed, quietly inspecting the two slumbering on the floor. He couldn't help but notice how young the miko looked as she slept. The kit was buried into her chest, their hair clashing in a contrast of ebony and ivory.

_She even wears that butterfly clip as she sleeps, _ he noticed, and a flash of something bitter crossed his tongue. He bent down slowly, and carefully eased the clip from the miko's hair. He turned it over in his fingers, studying the handicraft. It wasn't by any work-smith he recognised, and it wasn't a new piece- he could tell by the dullness of the sapphires and the rust of the hinge. A smirk crossed the kitsune's face as he pocketed the treasure. _How long will it take for her to notice it has gone?_

* * *

The miko slept later than usual, and was woken by Kaoru bringing them breakfast. Yoko had already left to begin the meetings of the clans.

"Ahh, sorry for troubling you!" Kagome said, struggling out of her futon, trying to not to wake the kit, "I was up late with Kazuhiko-sama..."

"No problem, Kagome-chan," Kaoru smiled at her friend, "No wonder you're so tired! Yoko commented that the little prince had difficultly sleeping last night. Thank goodness you were able to quieten him!"

"Yes," Kagome agreed, as she helped Kaoru lay out the breakfast on the table, "I think Yoko's secretly a bit scared of children! He can't order them about like he does everyone else!"

Kaoru giggled, as she looked at the sleeping kit. "He's so adorable! I can't believe the clans would want to hurt such a small, innocent thing!"

"I know!" Kagome said, pouring tea. "It's crazy. I just hope Yoko is able to come up with a solution before he kills them all!"

They passed the hours pleasantly together, feeding Kazuhiko his breakfast, ooh-ing and aah-ing over his cute antics. They even bathed him, playing games with him in the water.

"I have to go and serve Yoko-sama's lunch now," Kaoru said, and she seemed disappointed she had to leave.

"Come and visit us later!" Kagome waved, and her friend nodded happily.

Taking the child in her arms, the miko went to her room to feed Toto her saved scraps from breakfast. Kazuhiko was fascinated with the puppy, so Kagome took him back with them to Yoko's room. _He'll probably be displeased...but as long as Kazuhiko's happy._

Kazuhiko loved playing with the puppy- they rolled around with each other on the floor, trying to catch each other's tails. _I wish I had a camera! _The miko thought, as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. The door opened suddenly and Kagome tensed, but it was only Yoko.

"What a racket," he complained, as he entered the room.

"Sorry," Kagome said half heartedly, "But Kazuhiko was upset when I tried to take Toto away. They've kept each other amused for hours..."

"Hmph..." Yoko said, as he took off his elaborate haori and folded it away. "As long as it tires him out so he sleeps tonight..."

"Did the meeting go any better?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"One step forwards, two steps back..." Yoko said as he changed his slippers. "I've got a meeting with the bandits now about the Washi..."

Kagome felt sorry for the kitsune, and she stood up to walk him to the door. "Would you like a bath when you return?" she asked.

She saw Yoko's ears twitch, and he turned away from her. "Yes."

* * *

Yoko listened absent-mindedly as the scouts droned on about their reports- as expected, the Owls had retreated. The bandits hadn't even had a chance to kill anyone- they just messed up the castle and took some treasure as a warning. _They will be in our debt now, as no blood was shed._

He made a mental note to tell Kagome- he was sure she would be pleased. He fingered the clip in his pocket, and wondered if she had realised it was gone yet.

Yoko was already anticipating his bath. If he wasn't so worried about Kazuhiko's safety, he would have made plans to visit the pleasure quarters tonight, or send for a geisha. He supposed one of Kagome's head massages would be a acceptable alternative.

* * *

Toto and Kazuhiko had finally worn themselves out, and were curled up asleep on Kagome's lap. She had ran the bath, and became bored, so had reached for a nearby book. It was in traditional Japanese, the kanji long and difficult for her to read, but she persevered. It was a collection of poetry- she was taken a back that Yoko owned such a work.

A particular poem stood out to the miko, and it was so beautiful, she read it under her breath.

"_The flowers' blooms  
are washed away:  
in vain  
I spend my length of days  
gazing on the endless rain."_

"Ono no Komachi..." Yoko's voice came from behind the paper screen, and Kagome jumped.

_Ooh, I forgot about the secret door!_

"Y-yes..." Kagome confirmed, looking down at the poem's title.

"It is very beautiful," Yoko commented as he strode into the room. "Ah, I see our little Prince has run out of energy..."

"Yes," Kagome laughed, "He's tired himself completely..."

Toto awoke at her voice, jumping off her lap and growling at the kitsune who had appeared in the room.

"Shush, Toto..." Kagome rebuked him, mindful of Yoko's earlier warning.

"Oh, it seems the mutt doesn't like me," the Prince said, hands on his waist, "Don't worry, _Toto-chan_, the feeling is mutual..."

The puppy growled at this, and Kagome tucked Kazuhiko into her futon so she could pick up Toto and take him back to her room. But the dog escaped her arms, lunging forwards and barking at Yoko's shin.

"You know, I've been itching to kill something all day," the kitsune leered, grabbing the puppy and holding it by the scruff, "You are a little small, but you will do..."

"Let him go, Yoko!" Kagome protested, trying to take the dog back, but Yoko held him out of reach. Toto chose this moment to bite the kitsune hard on the hand, and the Silver Prince cursed colourfully.

"Toto!" Kagome gasped, "Yoko, quickly, give him to me!"

"I've had enough of this fur ball..." the kitsune smirked, and Toto yipped as he tightened his grip.

"No!" The miko cried out, and without thinking, she slapped Yoko full force across the face.

The noise echoed in the silent room, and both of them froze. The miko's hand flew to her mouth, not quite believing what she had done. It stung from the contact.

Yoko dropped the dog, and Toto yelped, flying across the room to bury under the futon. Kazuhiko still slept soundly, his fist in his mouth.

Kagome felt her heart stop as the bandit's molten eyes fixated on her. His cheek was pink from the slap, and he took a step towards her. The miko gulped inadvertently.

"Y-Yoko..." she trembled, rooted to the spot, "I...I didn't mean to..."

It took him only a second to slam her against the wall, reminding her of the night they had first met. She squeaked as the hardness winded her, the kitsune seizing her throat, the other fastening her wrists above her head.

"I didn't quite catch that, Kagome," he murmured, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Would you like to try again?"

He titled her head up, his thumb and fingers pressing into her jaw, so her eyes were unable to escape his penetrating gaze.

She swallowed, choosing her words carefully. "Gomen nasai...I acted without thinking. It was a stupid mistake..."

"You are becoming better at apologising..." Yoko complimented her sarcastically, "Yet how I tire of hearing them..."

Kagome bit her lip at his words, and he immediately felt the fire pool in his stomach, the undeniable surge of want inflame his blood. He moved quickly, pressing his lips to hers, catching the miko completely off guard. She tried to turn her head away, but he tightened the grip on her jaw, claws indenting into her skin, making her moan into his mouth. He swallowed it greedily, using his tongue to lead hers in a twisting tango. Yoko leaned further against the miko's body, feeling her breasts push against his chest. He took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked it before drawing it out with his fangs. He felt her gasp as he bit down, making a puncture, the coppery tang of her blood on his tongue. Yoko was so caught up in lust it wasn't until he tasted the blood that he recoiled from her, letting her slide down the wall to the floor.

"Consider that your punishment," Yoko remarked, seeing the miko clutch her lip, the blood dripping down her chin.

* * *

The miko picked up the still shaking Toto and dragged her futon back along to her own room, the Silver Prince making no move to stop her. She lay down, her mind buzzing with what had occurred.

Yoko had called it punishment- but she had enjoyed it, for the most part. Of course, she was terrified at first that he was going to hurt her, but when his advances had taken a different nature, Kagome had found it difficult to resist. She missed the warmth of another's body against hers. She had been neglected in that sense, thanks to her many years of unrequited love with Inuyasha, acknowledged at the last moment. The hanyou could be affectionate, but he was as innocent and shy as she when it came to such matters. Their kisses had been nothing like the ones she had shared with Yoko.

_Why didn't I want it to end?_ Kagome berated herself. She put it down to years of pent up hormones- miko or not, she was still a human woman. She might have past the awkward, teenage stage of her life, but her body still had wants and needs. She had years of bottled desires and frustration locked in heart. The kitsune seemed skilled in letting them spill out.

Kagome kept playing this kiss over and over in her mind, recalling the heat of his body flushed against hers; how her nipples had tightened at his touch; how his hot tongue invaded her mouth. She hadn't even minded the bite- it had been sore, and still throbbed, but the mixture of pleasure and pain had left her soaring. It was the coldness in his eyes that had woken her up, made her realise how dangerous he was.

_I refuse to fall in a one sided love again, _she promised herself. _My heart can't take it..._

Yet when she finally drifted asleep, dreams of Yoko haunted her, and she could feel the weight of his body on hers, his lips on her neck, his fangs scraping her skin.

* * *

Yoko sulked in his bath. He could not bring himself to order the girl back, despite how much he wanted her touch.

His cheek was still sore from the slap- she certainly hadn't held back, and he had underestimated her strength. He had been angry that she dared lift her hand against him- but a secret part of him was aroused that she was brave enough to do so. He had only ever been struck by his parents, and they were mere taps when he had been a badly behaved kit. The sting of the slap had jolted his entire body, and he had struggled against the impulse of taking her there and then.

His punishment had not went as planned. He had wanted to frighten her into submission- but when she had apologised so quickly, he had been thrown off track. When she resisted his kiss for the second time, he had lost control. The kitsune was used to females throwing themselves at him- yet he only bedded the geisha because he entrusted them not to fall pregnant. Due to the nature of their trade, they took the necessary precautions. He couldn't allow himself to impregnate a female that wasn't Silver Kitsune- especially now, with his sister's latest actions.

_It's only because I cannot have another, with the child here,_ he mused. _My body craves her because she is the only female available..._

The kitsune knew when he was lying to himself. He once again was faced with a bothersome erection, and as he leant his head against the bath, he struggled to think of any fantasy to his liking. Instead, the miko crept into his mind, and he imagined undressing her. She was a puzzle, her body unlike the youkai females he had slept with all his life. Not only was she so small (no doubt made more obvious by how tall he was) but she was soft _everywhere..._ when he had felt her breasts crush against him, it had taken all his strength not to tear her yukata apart. Youkai females were like their male equivalents- hard skin and toned bodies, ready for battle at a moment's notice. No matter how many beauty products the geisha lathered themselves with, they couldn't escape the solidness of their skins. He fantasied about the miko's shoulders, her stomach, her thighs, wondering how they would taste on his tongue, how they would feel beneath his fingers.

* * *

The next day, the meeting with the clans went better, and they came to an agreement that the child should not be harmed. Yoko passed a law that anyone who dare hurt him would be tried with the death sentence, as he considered Kazuhiko next in line to the throne.

With this, the danger lifted a little, and Kagome was allowed to leave the bedroom. She still had to be with Kazuhiko at all times, but she was relieved that she was able to move from the four walls. Not only had it became claustrophobic, but after what had occurred with Yoko, the kitsune's bedroom was the last place she wanted to be.

Kaoru watched the kit for the miko as she bathed, glad to freshen up after a night of dreams that had made her hot and sticky. The heat of summer had arrived, and Kagome found her hair dried almost instantly, which was a blessing. She was combing it through her fingers when she realised what was missing.

"Ahh!" the miko cried, causing Kaoru and Kazuhiko to look up at her from the grass.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"My hair pin!" the miko gasped, clutching her head, "It must have fallen into the water!"

"Ehh..." the neko hanyou said, "But you weren't wearing it this morning, Kagome-chan. Actually, you didn't have it on yesterday either..."

"I've been so preoccupied with Kazuhiko-chan!" the miko exclaimed, "I must have lost it, and I didn't even notice! I'm such an idiot!"

"There, there, Kagome-chan!" Kaoru patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, "I'm sure it must have fallen out when you were sleeping. Why don't you go check your futon?"

"Okay..." the miko agreed, taking calming breaths. _I can't bare to lose it!_

* * *

Kaoru offered to go and take Kazuhiko for lunch, so Kagome flew up the seven flights of stairs. She burst into her room, even startling Toto, as she grabbed her futon and shook it down. When nothing fell out, she turned it inside out, and scoured the floor.

"Ne, Toto, you didn't eat it, did you?" Kagome asked the dog, eyeing him suspiciously. She had heard of puppies swallowing rings before. Toto simply licked her finger.

"I'm sure you're not that silly," she smiled at him, ruffling his head. "Maybe I dropped it in Yoko's room?"

The miko charged along the corridor, and paused at the door to listen. Hearing no noise, she opened the door a crack. _Oh good, he's not here..._

Kagome quickly inspected the spot where her futon had been, then checked the floor all around. She had stuck her head under the low table when a voice startled her-

"What on Makai are you doing?"

"Itaiii!" Kagome banged her head as she jumped, and more carefully emerged from the table, to glare at the kitsune who had just entered the room.

"I'm looking for something..." she informed him, "Would you not creep up on people like that?"

"It is not my fault you are inapt at detecting my aura..." Yoko shrugged, as he opened his wardrobe.

"It's not my fault you sealed my spiritual powers..." the miko muttered under her breath, rubbing her head.

"Where is Kazuhiko?" Yoko asked her, as he pulled on a sky blue haori.

"Kaoru is getting his lunch," Kagome said.

"She is not the one supposed to be watching him..." the kitsune replied, folding his arms. His eyes were drawn to the dark cut on the miko's lower lip, the mark he had left.

Kagome got to her feet, "Well, Kaoru is the only person in this castle I trust, and she's much stronger than me- if there was any threat to Kazuhiko's life, she's more able to handle it than I am."

The miko gazed around the floor, hoping the clip would magically appear. She felt a huge hole had appeared in her chest because of its loss.

"What has you in such a bad mood?" Yoko inquired, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"None of your business," Kagome said tartly. She went to leave the room, when the kitsune reached into his pocket.

"I suppose you are right. I guess you do not want this back, then..."

Kagome spun around to see the Silver Prince holding the clip between his claws. Her heart soared that it wasn't lost, but she saw red when she realised what it meant.

"You- you stole it from me?" she spluttered, clenching her fists.

* * *

Yoko saw the blue fire was back in the miko's eyes. He was certain after their little encounter the other night she would stay well away from him. But here she was again, challenging him. _Let's end the little mystery of this hair pin once and for all..._

"Give me that back, right now..." Kagome hissed, and she was even angrier than the time with the dog.

"Hmm, I did not know it meant so much to you," the kitsune said, twirling the clip round in his long fingers, "It is a pretty unremarkable piece."

"I'm not interested in your thief's knowledge!" Kagome shouted, and she tried to snatch it from him, "Return it to me!"

"I am surprised, miko-sama, of how easily your affections are secured..." Yoko

remarked, holding the pin high above his head. "It did not take much for you to become so attached..."

"I have no idea what you're blabbering on about," Kagome shot back, craning her neck as she tried to reach the hair clip, "If you don't give me it now, I'll do more than slap you!"

"I am so very intimidated..." Yoko quipped, giving the miko a gentle push on her chest with two fingers, making her topple backwards to the floor. "Let us make a deal. Tell me who gave you this, and I will return it."

Kagome's eyes widened, and he saw panic cloud her inky irises. The pause that extended before them told Yoko she was trying to think of a lie.

"I guess you do not want it that much, then," Yoko reflected. "Perhaps I should just...break it?"

"Don't!" Kagome gasped, jumping to her feet, and Yoko was astonished to see tears trickling down her cheeks. She had never cried before him, not after all the times he had threatened her life or hurt her, never once when she was worked hard and punished by Bancho, or when she was made to fast.

"What are you crying for, you stupid girl?" he asked, not quite sure why he was angry.

"Please!" Kagome begged, and she held out her hands, "That pin means more to me than my life. Please give it back..."

Yoko examined the pin again. "What if I told you, if you sold this pin, you could secure transport to the barrier? You would have a chance to return home?"

Kagome's forehead wrinkled as the tears still dripped from her eyes. "Don't try and trick me. It's not worth anything! That's not why it's so important to me!"

Yoko was stunned for the second time. _She doesn't know it's real value? Nor does she care how much it cost?_

In his world, as a bandit and a Prince, Yoko found this difficult to comprehend.

"Don't you even know what these stones are?" he asked.

"Um..." Kagome said, wiping her cheeks, "I just thought it was a pretty blue glass..."

Yoko shook his head, holding the clip so it caught the light, "They're sapphires, Kagome. Did your admirer not even take the time to explain that to you?"

"Sapphires?" Kagome's eyes popped, and she sounded genuinely confused. "Are...you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Yoko sneered. "I can identify every gemstone on earth."

"I had no idea..." the miko said, and her voice sounded dreamy. She swallowed, and another tear dropped from her lashes.

"Oh, just take it!" Yoko said, tossing the clip to her. The miko caught it with both hands, and clasped it to her chest.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and pinned the butterfly back into her hair carefully, as though scared it would break.

* * *

Yoko fumed as he sat in another meeting regarding Kazuhiko's future. He was sure he would work out the mystery, but the miko was just as stubborn as he. The kitsune had always imagined he would take some satisfaction from seeing the gutsy little girl crying, but it gave him no sense of pleasure what so ever. _I would much rather see her crying out beneath me, _he thought, but shook his head to rid that image quickly.

The Silver Prince broached a proposition for the Elders- to form a new Royal Kitsune clan, which Kazuhiko would lead when he was old enough. Of course, the Reds were furious at this idea, but Yoko reminded them- "This would be a clan for offspring of Red and Silver mixed blood. This is the only chance the Red Kitsune clan will have to make their offspring royal."

This quietened them, and Yoko saw a breakthrough in sight.

* * *

Kazuhiko was enjoying his freedom of being outside, so Kagome took him for long walk around the castle grounds. It was something she had not even had a chance to do herself, so it was a great excuse. The air was humid, and Kagome could feel her yukata clinging to her, the added burden of the kit's weight making her even more warm.

"Ahh, Kagome-sama. Long time no see!" The miko saw someone waving ahead of her, and hurried forward to greet Shiro, who was sweeping his shrine.

"Shiro-sama!" Kagome beamed, "Long time no see, ne?"

"I'm glad to see you looking so well, Kagome-sama. Ah, and this must be the little Prince that is causing all the commotion!" Shiro said, smiling down at the kit. He placed a hand on Kazuhiko's head, giving him a blessing. Once finished, he ruffled the kit's silver hair, which had rapidly grown to his chin.

"He's got the beauty of his mother, all right," Shiro observed.

"He'll be a heart breaker when he grows up!" Kagome laughed.

"Just like his uncle," Shiro said slyly, and the miko felt a pink blush tint her cheeks.

"Anyway, I hope Yoko is treating you better, Kagome-sama," the priest said, leading her into his shrine for some iced tea. "You wouldn't believe what a gentle child he was growing up. Unfortunately, his father and uncles' influence shaped him into what he is today."

The miko sat Kazuhiko on her lap as she accepted the cup. "Really? I'd love to know what Yoko was like when he was younger..." she thought, imagining Kazuhiko with gold eyes.

"Well, let me tell you some stories..." Shiro said, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

The miko giggled to herself as she carried Kazuhiko back towards the castle. Yoko had certainly sounded like a riot when he was younger.

"I hope you aren't going to be a little troublemaker, too!" Kagome said to Kazuhiko, tapping him on the nose.

"Trouble," he repeated. "Trouble!"

The miko laughed, throwing the kit up and catching him, making him squeal, his green eyes glowing.

"Again!" he asked, and the miko obliged, spinning him around and making him scream with delight.

"Oooh!" Kagome said, feeling dizzy. "Let's rest for a bit, Kazuhiko-chan! Kagome is tired now!"

"Kagome, tired," Kazuhiko nodded wisely, causing the miko to erupt into fresh giggles.

"You are too damn adorable!" The miko laughed, as she lay down. The kit rolled about beside her, sniffing the grass with interest, smiling when he found a yellow and white flower.

"Kagome, this?" he asked, holding out the flower he had plucked.

"That's a daisy, Kazuhiko-chan," The girl told him, pointing to the flower. "Daisy."

"Dayyy-zeee," the little Prince repeated. Suddenly the flower exploded in his grasp, the white petals floating around them. The miko felt her mouth drop- he was only six months old, how did he have this much power? The noise startled the kit and his eyes widened.

"Daisy?" he asked, his lip trembling.

"It's okay, Kazuhiko-chan!" The miko said, quickly giving him another flower, "Look, here's daisy!"

The kit reached out happily for the flower. Just as his little fingers brushed the petals, Kagome sensed a malicious energy from behind them. Acting instinctively, she pulled the kit towards her, wrapping him in her arms. Kagome heard a whizzing noise and she gasped, ducking. She could feel the kit squirming under her tight grasp, but she wouldn't relent.

_We're under attack?_

Something fell on the ground in front of them, spinning to a stop on the grass. The miko recognised the weapon with a thump of her heart.

_Shuriken? _

It was larger than the ninja stars she knew of- clearly made for attacking youkai, the shuriken was the size of a plate.

Kagome turned her head slightly, sensing the energy coming from the high wall. They were out in the open, and the nearest shelter was a tree several feet away. As she braced herself to run, the whizzing noise came again. A sharp white pain hit Kagome's lower back, making her double over. She realised the weapon had embedded into her skin. The deepness of the wound almost made her black out, and she could feel the blood soaking her yukata, weighing her down.

"Kagome?" whimpered Kazuhiko, as he scented her blood.

The miko scrambled forwards, intending to hide them behind the tree, but more shuriken flew through the air, this time swiping the back of her legs and arms. She heard the tear of her yukata and she stumbled as the pain assaulted her, clasping Kazuhiko to her chest, acting as his shield.

Kagome heard the enemy drop from the wall to the ground, and begin to approach them, no doubt intending to finish them off. Feeling the kit tremble beneath her, the miko felt a surge of protective power.

_I won't let you harm this innocent child!_

Keeping Kazuhiko behind her, Kagome spun around, summoning the last of her strength. The enemy was a ninja all right, covered in black with only slits for his dark, uncaring eyes. He drew twin wakizashi, and as he prepared to make the final blow, the miko gave a yell, raising her injured arms, releasing the miko powers from her body.

Shiro sensed the malicious energy, and the purification that followed, but by the time he hurried to the scene, his old age making him limp, it was all over. The miko had fallen forward, clearly unconscious, the grass around her stained crimson. Her body was battered, the remains of her yukata hanging from her frame. Kazuhiko was sobbing by her side, shaking her leg as if he could wake her up.

"Inari help us..." Shiro murmured, as he knelt down to pick the girl up. Luckily she was light, or his back wouldn't have been able to take it. He instantly felt the blood saturate him, and knew he had to move fast.

"Come, Kazuhiko-sama," Shrio beckoned, and the kit hopped on top of his shoulder, shaking all over.

As the priest was hurrying away, he saw the lump of black clothing on the grass, the only remains of the intruder.

* * *

Shiro placed a futon over the table where he conducted his medicine practise and gently placed the miko on top. After pasting scent confusing wards around the room, he ordered his shrine apprentice, a red kitsune called Taro, to hurry and find Yoko.

Shiro laid the girl on her front and did his best to staunch the flow of blood, the worst wound by far being the one on the miko's back. The shuriken was still embedded in the flesh, but the priest was hesitant to move it without assistance, because there would be no stopping the blood flow then. He stripped the yukata to her waist, using the dry parts of material as temporary bandages for her arms and legs. _I need to wait until Yoko arrives so I can fetch water to clean the wounds, _Shiro thought, as he stroked Kazuhiko's hair. The kit was trembling on his shoulder, whispering the girl's name under his breath. _What a terrible thing for him to see so young..._

* * *

"Yoko-sama!" The red kitsune apprentice burst into the room where the Silver Prince was eating lunch. Kaoru was so startled she dropped the chopsticks she had been placing on the table.

"Who the hell-" Yoko started to say, but he was cut off by the other. The King of Thieves noticed he wore the robes of the shrine, but that wasn't an excuse.

"Come quickly, my Prince! An attack has been made against Kazuhiko-sama's life!"

"Nani?!" Yoko exploded, leaping to his feet, "Where is he? Is he hurt?"

"At the shrine...he is simply shaken Yoko-sama. However, the servant..."

"Kagome!" Kaoru exclaimed, also rising, her hand pressed to her mouth.

"Let us go quickly," Yoko said, and they rushed out the castle. His heart hammered at the news. _Someone has tried to kill Kazuhiko...and now Kagome is injured?_

They passed the garden where the attack had taken place, made clear by the large red star shape of blood on the grass. Kaoru whimpered at the sight, and Yoko cursed, directing his fox fire to erase the evidence. He picked up the pace, running to the shrine ahead of the others, his silver hair flowing like a banner behind him.

He stopped still when he saw the lifeless miko on the table. It was worse than he had imagined- despite the scent confusing wards, he knew the true smell underneath. The miko's blood was overpowering. Turning to the shrine apprentice that had followed him, he said,

"Send a message to Kuronue informing him there has been an attack. If they are already on their way to the castle, tell them to make haste and stay alert. Also, find my scribe and cancel all my meeting for today."

Taro nodded, and darted away.

As Yoko approached Shiro, he saw the priest's hands were stained with red. He took Kazuhiko, shocked to see the little kit covered in blood- across his cheeks, in his hair, and soaking his clothing- but he could tell the little prince didn't even have a bruise. It was all Kagome's blood.

"I thought miko blood was dangerous..." Yoko said, at a loss. Yet as he held the kit close, and petted him, the blood coated his fingers too.

"An old wives tale!" Shiro replied. "Now, I need to go fetch water- ahh good, Kaoru, you are here too. Please fetch me as much water as you carry. I need to go locate some herbs."

The neko hanyou's face was ashen upon seeing her friend's condition, but she quickly nodded and went to carry out her task.

"Yoko, you need to clean the wounds as soon as possible. This girl's life hangs in the balance..."

"Yes," the kitsune nodded dumbly. He found it hard to take in all at once- the pale arms and legs, whose bandages were already blood soaked; the gaping wound in the girl's lower back, with the weapon still embedded and the stained yukata plastered to her hips. Kaoru returned quickly with two large buckets of water, sloshing a little on the tatami mats as she moved.

"Take Kazuhiko deeper into the shrine," Yoko told her, "This is too much for him to watch."

Kaoru agreed, and she was glad for the excuse to leave the room, feeling she would lose control if she looked on her friend's body any longer.

Yoko found clean cloths and dipped them in the water, unwrapping the material binding the girl's arms. He saw the gashes were oozing green foam. "Shit," he cursed, "The bastard poisoned the blades too."

Knowing he couldn't wait for Shiro to return, he took some seeds from his hair. Although his medical experience was limited, he had been in enough battles with the bandits to know how to make a poison antidote.

Crushing the seeds with his teeth, Yoko cleaned the wounds the best he could, the water immediately tainting pink. He then dribbled the medicine onto the lacerations on Kagome's arms and legs, noticing how particularly deep the latter were. That done, he found fresh bandages under the table, and carefully wrapped her injuries. _How did they escape? _Yoko thought, so many questions tormenting his mind, _Or did she manage to fend off the attacker before she passed out?_

Shiro returned, nodding satisfactorily at the Prince's handiwork.

"The weapon was poisoned," Yoko informed him.

"I suspected from the smell," Shiro said sadly. "Kazuhiko would have died instantly, due to how small he is. Now, we need to remove that shuriken. The wound is too large to stitch, so I'm going to need to use a melding potion. I'll need you to hold her down while I apply it."

"Hold her down?" Yoko repeated dumbly, gazing at the miko's still body.

"Trust me, the pain will wake her."

The Silver Prince gritted his teeth, but nodded. Shiro quickly prepared the potion in a bowl, and using both hands, gripped the top of the weapon.

"I'll need your help," Shiro said after a few tries, "It's buried too deep."

Yoko obliged, taking one spoke of the star, while Shiro took the other. Holding onto the table for support, Shiro nodded. "Now!"

They pulled, and the weapon came free, taking chunks of the miko's flesh with it. The blood flowed like a red river from her back, and she jolted awake, screaming. Green foam seeped from her skin, much more infected than the other injuries had been.

"Hold her shoulders," Shiro advised, and Yoko put as much weight as he thought was safe onto his palms. The miko's skin was as soft as he had imagined- but in the circumstances, that was far from his thoughts. His ears flapped down to try and escape the tortured sound of the girl's cries. They were awful, high pitched and full of pain.

"She's going into shock," Shiro muttered, as the miko's body began to shake. Yoko struggled to keep her still, once again surprised by her strength. The priest quickly cleaned the wound, using a similar antidote that Yoko had made.

"Gahhhh!" Kagome's screams pierced Yoko's ears and he winced. _I am an idiot, _he thought, _why on earth did I let her leave the castle with Kazuhiko? How did I think she would protect him, if they were attacked? I overestimated the power of my threat to the clans..._

"It's going to get worse," Shiro warned, and he began to dab the binding potion onto the wound. He was correct- the miko rocked on the table, every limb flailing, and her desperate cries of agony were the worst Yoko had heard in all his life.

"Shh, Kagome!" he said desperately, laying his head against hers in an effort to soothe her, stroking the skin under his fingers as he held her firm, "It's nearly over. You're so brave...just bare a little longer..."

"Make it stoppppp!" was the miko's response, and her voice hitched with sobs this time. Shiro worked faster, the sweat dripping down his face, and all of a sudden the miko jerked, then went limp.

"Kagome!" Yoko gasped, touching her neck. He felt a heartbeat, though it was sluggish.

"She's passed out from the pain," Shiro shook his head, "The poor girl. Though it's most likely for the best."

Yoko ran his hand over his face, feeling it moist with perspiration. He watched the wound on the girl's back seal with a temporary surface that would protect it until she had healed. The priest pasted a square bandage over the top, then wrapped more around her stomach and back to keep it in place.

"What now?" Yoko asked.

Shiro washed his hands. "Now, she needs plenty of rest. If you could carry her, there's a clean futon in the room to the right."

Nodding, Yoko tried to think of the best way to hold the miko without aggravating her wounds. He decided to lift her up over his shoulder, her face resting on the crook of his neck, as he wrapped his arms around the back of her legs. He didn't even think about her naked chest pressing against him- he was far too concerned about hurting her. The kitsune wondered how many times he would have to carry her while she was unconscious.

Shiro found some spare shrine robes, and Kaoru dressed the miko privately, washing away the rest of the blood from her friend's skin. She couldn't stop the tears as she carefully laid the miko on her side, so as not to put pressure on her wound, and built a wall of pillows to support her.

"Thank you," Yoko said as entered, holding Kazuhiko. Kaoru nodded, wiping her eyes. Shiro arrived after, and smiled at the scene.

"Well, that's much better," he sighed. "We rescued her from the brink again, so good work, team."

The "again" shamed Yoko, and he touched the miko's cheek. It was cold, and her face was as pale as milk. _Ningen are not as weak as I first thought..._

"How did it happen?" he asked finally, as Shiro checked the girl's temperature.

"I cannot say for sure," the priest answered. "Obviously we know it was a hired assassin from the weapons. When I arrived, she had already passed out- she must have exerted all her energy to purify him."

"But how?" Yoko wondered aloud, "The rosary should have prevented her using those powers."

"Hmm," Shiro agreed, "I can only theorise. But the rosary only contains her powers, locking them in her body. If she found an outlet, through her wounds, for example, the power could possibly escape. I assume the threat of death and adrenaline rush would have helped that along."

"Amazing," Kaoru spoke quietly.

"Purple light," Kazuhiko interjected, and Yoko blinked down at his nephew.

"Ahh, yes," Shiro laughed, "Her purification powers would have given off a purple light."

Yoko sighed, stroking the kit's hair, now clean again thanks the neko hanyou. "I keep replaying the worst scenario in my head."

"That will do you no good," Shiro admonished. "Be thankful she is alive and Kazuhiko is unhurt. As much as she is wounded, be glad it was Kagome who was there. Do you know any other servant that would have willingly given up her life for the little Prince, especially when she is not paid?"

"No," Yoko smiled sadly, as Kazuhiko nuzzled his stomach.

* * *

An hour later, his sister arrived, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes wild.

"My baby!" she cried, scooping Kazuhiko into her arms, "I was so terrified!"

"Mother!" the little kit promptly burst into tears, the emotions of the day getting the better of him.

"How is Kagome?" she asked her brother.

"She's alive," Yoko commented, "Which is a miracle, considering her wounds."

"I've never been so grateful to anyone in my life." Yuzuki said, wiping her eyes. "I will see she is dutifully rewarded."

Kuronue arrived soon after, his hat askew and the bindings on his arms unravelling.

"I came as fast as I could," he explained, following his fellow bandit into the room where the miko lay. "Oh, shit. Kagome..."

"You can scent her health better than I," Yoko said as they sat down. "Be honest with me."

"It's helluva weak, fox, I'm not going to lie," Kuronue said, aghast. He leant closer to the miko, his nose flaring. "Kami, poison as well? How is she still breathing?"

"You can still scent the poison?" Yoko worried.

"Just a little," the koumori said. "Don't worry, it's just the last traces in her blood. It can't do her any harm, not when she's survived this much. Dear me, are we sure she's a ningen?"

Yoko shook his head. "She has astounded us all."

"She's still got a long battle ahead of her," Kuronue remarked. He touched the butterfly pin in the miko hair, wiping the smear of blood from it.

The kitsune felt a jolt, similar to the pain of the slap he had received from the miko.

"That pin..." he said to his partner, and he saw the bat youkai tense. "Where did it come from?"

"Well, after everything that's happened, there's no point hiding it from you..." Kuronue shrugged with a smirk. "Why, were you jealous, fox?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Yoko rebuked him, "I was simply concerned she would let her guard down around another youkai and reveal her secret."

"Uhuh," Kuronue said, a gleam in his violet eyes, "Well, rest easy, my friend. It's her mother's pin. A family heirloom, if you will."

Suddenly the miko's actions became clear to the Silver Prince._ That's why she was so protective of it..._

"But where did she get it?"

"She asked me to give her family a letter, to let them know she was alive," Kuronue explained. "Her mother left this pin for her, with a reply. I thought it would give her comfort...apparently it's very precious to Kagome- it was the first gift her father gave her mother."

"I see," said Yoko, and he regarded the pin guiltily. _Just as well I did not break it..._

* * *

The miko was out cold for two weeks, much longer than the time when she had fallen ill before. It was a testament to her personality, Yoko thought, that despite only being at the palace for a month, she had so many visitors. Many of the hanyou servants came, bringing her little gifts. Some of the bandits too, that she had served and knew her. He was amazed when Kaito visited, not knowing the two had even been in the same room. The crow youkai left the miko a white lily, but something about it irked Yoko, so he disposed of it.

Kaoru stayed by the miko's side when she wasn't cooking Yoko's meals, but even he spent most his time at the shrine. He had held a meeting informing the clan of the assassination attempt, and how he promised that death awaited those who had ordered it. Thankfully both sides of the clan seemed shocked and concerned, though Yoko knew they were good actors. He cancelled all trips regarding royal business, and any bandit trysts he had arranged, including peace keeping talks over the Washi. He did the minimum amount of work so he could visit Kagome. As the days dragged on, he began to wonder if she would ever awake. He also realised how quiet his life was without her in it.

* * *

**Wow, 80 reviews after only 5 chapters? Thanks, minna-san! ^^ Glad everyone is liking this fic. **

**I'm afraid I don't give away plots EVER, so if you ask something like that in a review, I can't tell you! You'll just need to wait and see what happens!~**

**I have a tumblr now, search kawaiikekechan if you want lots of Yoko Kurama on your dash ^^**

**Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Year! 2013 Fighting!**

**-FF-**

**Lairenna: Ahh glad you were wondering about the hair pin, it plays an important role in this chapter!**

**Jessiemaebay: Thanks for the review!**

**W-l-k: Thanks, glad you like it ^^ I always try and keep my stories realistic even if they are crossovers!**

**Emeraldmoon14: Thank you!**

**Chibi moon baby: I just had to include a little kit! They are so cute hehe! Thanks, hope you had a good holiday too!**

**Eurkin: That makes me very happy!**

**EgyptianAssassin: Thanks for the review!**

**Redangel2463: Hehe he's so cute! Thanks, I did have a good time!**

**xsugabearx: Right? It's something he'll soon realise! Kuronue is just too sweet! Haha not saying anything!**

**Last Laugh: Thanks for the review!**

**Valleygoat: Jealously is a powerful thing, ne? Thanks, hope you had a good festive time!**

**Gizmo369: Thank you, it makes me so happy to hear that!**

**OMG: Thanks, I do my best to keep my readers guessing ^^**

**shadow miko: Thanks for the review!**

**AKARY YAMI: Thanks, hope you enjoyed this update!**

**Wicken25: Thanks, I hope to make it more interesting! Ahh you will have to wait and see!**

**Ying-yang kitsune hanyou: Wow, thanks! I hope to be a published author some day lol!**

**Heartlessinhyrule: Thanks so much, hope you enjoyed!**

**Charlielou1998: Glad to hear it!**

**Anonymous Perspective: Glad you liked it! I always find a little bit of jealousy helps a relationship move along (in real life too!) Ahh glad you liked, I loved writing that scene! Hehe I've laughed in public so many times over ff, I know the feeling! Hope you liked the update!**

**Brizzy13: Thanks for the review!**

**-MM-**

**purplebabe: It's amazing how things change! Only a few years ago I would have more reviews on this site than FF! So sad to see it dying out!**

**I love writing Kazuhiko, he is too cute hehe. Don't worry, you will soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Nana**

**Scene: Temple of the Silver Kitsune, Akaso, the Makai**

* * *

Yoko was deep in thought, sitting by the miko's side, when she first stirred. It was a small noise, almost like a groan. Yoko's ears twitched, and he peered over the girl. Her forehead creased, the cloth that had been resting there falling off. She opened her eyes, almost pure blue save for her constricted pupils. The kitsune was captivated by the colour, the exact shade of a summer sky. Kagome blinked several times, a small "itaiii..." leaving her lips. She finally came to properly, and turned her head, squinting her eyes at the Silver Prince.

"Yoko?" she asked, and her voice was husky. His hand found hers, and he was glad it was warm.

"Thank Inari..." the kitsune sighed, squeezing her hand. "I was starting to lose hope you would ever awaken..."

The miko suddenly bolted upright, a screech of pain bursting from her lips when the movement triggered her injuries.

"Stupid girl!" Yoko shouted, back to his old self, "Are you crazy? You are still gravelly injured, you cannot move yet!"

"Ahhh..." Kagome said, as he made her lie back down. "Kazuhiko-chan! Is he okay?"

"Yes," Yoko reassured her, feeling her forehead. "He does not have a scratch. I am concerned how the incident has affected him, but he will be fine once he sees you are awake."

Yoko noticed she had changed the honorific she used for the kit, but he made no comment. _After what she did for him, she has the right to call him what she likes..._

"Thank goodness..." Kagome smiled, closing her eyes. "How long have I slept for?"

"Two weeks," Yoko told her, "Everyone is frantic about you..."

"Huh..." Kagome tilted her head, surprised to see concern in the kitsune's golden eyes. "You were worried?"

"Of course, you stupid woman!" Yoko insisted, "Do you think I am that cold hearted?"

"Hehe," Kagome giggled. The kitsune exhaled. _She has only been awake two minutes and she is already back under my skin..._

"Thank you," Yoko said suddenly, and he knelt, kissing the miko on the cheek. "You selflessly saved Kazuhiko's life. I will not forget it. If there is anything you wish for, please tell me..."

Kagome blushed from the unusual tender caress by the kitsune. "I..."

She didn't even need to speak- Yoko had already read her mind.

"I asked Kuronue... but he said it was impossible. He can only enter the barrier in his bat form, which is not big enough to transport you. He also said he did not trust anyone else, as most would simply trade you before reaching the barrier. I am sorry..."

The miko blinked, stunned. "No- thanks for trying..." she said.

"However, I am happy for Kuroune to take any correspondence you wish to your family," he said, and the miko's blush deepened as he tweaked her hair pin.

"Thanks," she squeaked, a little scared by the playful glint in the kitsune's eyes. "And you won't threaten Toto any more?"

"That damn dog..." Yoko rolled his eyes, "Who do you think has been feeding him while you have been lying here?"

Kagome felt her mouth drop open from shock.

"Though, I suggest he come and live here at the shrine. Shiro loves animals, and it cannot be any good for the mutt to be cooped up in your room all day."

"Good idea," Kagome smiled. There was brief silence as she replayed what had happened in her mind. "Oh! The attacker! Did you find out who it was?"

"Yes," Yoko said darkly, his eyes glinting. "We got a scent from his clothing, and traced it to the Dark Sky ninjas. I was able to discover and dispose of those who ordered the attack."

"I see..." Kagome said, "The assassin is also dead?"

Yoko tilted his head, then realised the miko must have passed out before witnessing the ninja's demise. "Yes. You purified him completely..."

"Huh..." the miko was taken aback by this information. "I can't really remember anything. How did I do it? Did the rosary malfunction?"

"It seems you used your wounds as an outlet for your energy," Yoko said, "At least, that is what Shiro-san thinks..."

"Interesting..." Kagome said, looking down at her hands. "So, who ordered the attack?"

"It was two silver kitsune rebels, who have been thorns in my side for some time now. They will not be missed."

Kagome swallowed. "I hope that is that last time you will need to kill youkai for my sake..."

"Are you keeping count?" Yoko asked playfully.

The kitsune gently moved the miko's hair from her face. "I will protect you from now on, I swear it. This will be the last time your life will be endangered."

Kagome blinked at the uncharacteristic action. "T-Thank you..."

"Well, I better go let the others know you are awake," Yoko said, rising, "Be prepared for an onslaught..."

"Yes," the miko laughed, but the movement made her wince. Yoko was immediately by her side again.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worry clear on his face.

"Yes," the miko nodded, happiness flooding through her, warming her to her toes. "Thank you..."

* * *

It took another week for Kagome to recover properly. Her injuries still pained her, but with practice she was able to get up and walk about. Yoko brought Toto to the shrine, and he happily played in his new territory, constantly getting under foot and tripping others up.

"Ahh, the wounds on your arms and legs are healing nicely!" Kaoru beamed as she changed the bandages for her friend. "I think a few more weeks and they will be as good as new."

"Great!" Kagome smiled, pulling on the shrine robes. She felt funny wearing the hakama pants again, so similar to the miko garb she rarely donned. Luckily the shrine colours were different.

"You have a visitor, Kagome-sama," Shiro said, ushering Yuzuki into the room. Kaoru bowed down, and the miko hurried to follow, but the Silver Kitsune held up her hand.

"Please, don't kneel, Kagome," the princess smiled prettily at her, "I know you are still healing. Besides, after everything you have done, I should be bowing to you."

With this, Yuzuki kowtowed to the ground in front of the miko.

"Oh, please don't!" Kagome flushed, "I just did what anyone would have done!"

"You have a kind heart, Kagome," the princess acknowledged. "I have visited you when you were asleep, but...this week has been busy trying to sort out the issue with the clans, so excuse my delay. I wanted to come as soon as you awoke, but other matters intervened..."

"No problem at all!" Kagome smiled. "How is Kazuhiko-chan?"

"He is fine," the princess replied, "He misses you dreadfully, and keeps asking where you are!" the Silver kitsune laughed, holding her kimono sleeve to her lips, "If I wasn't so in debt to you, I would be jealous!"

Kagome laughed. "I'm so glad to hear he is okay. I'm sorry he had to see me in that condition..."

"I'm sure he will realise, when he is older, how insignificant that image is, compared to the fact you saved his life," Yuzuki assured her. "Now, nothing can repay my gratitude to you, but I have prepared some gifts..."

At this, two attendants entered the room, holding long black lacquer boxes.

"Oh please," Kagome ducked her head, embarrassed, "You didn't need to get me anything..."

"I insist," the princess laughed, "To deny them would be to offend me," she added with a wink.

The miko nodded, her face flushed. She watched as the attendants opened the boxes, shaking out garments wrapped in tissue.

"The first is a kimono, passed down my family line," Yuzuki said, and Kagome immediately went to protest. "Do not worry, my dear. I have so many kimono, even if I had the occasion, I could not possibly wear them all in this lifetime. This one is a particular favourite, which is why I want to gift it to you..."

Kagome and Kaoru gasped as the kimono was unveiled. It was a beautiful shade of lilac, with silver and white embroidery of dandelions and butterflies. The collars and trim were a deeper purple, as was the matching obi.

"It will go wonderfully with your colouring, Kagome," the princess said, touching the fabric.

"The honour is too great, Yuzuki-sama..." the miko said, bowing deeply. She was used to instinctively protecting those she cared for. She had never been thanked in such a way, and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Next, I ordered two sets of yukata, a pair for the day, and a pair for night," Yuzuki said. "Not very exciting, but since your last one was shredded, I thought it a suitable gift."

"That is very useful, thank you," Kagome beamed. "I only have the clothes on my back at the moment."

"You poor child," Yuzuki's eyes suddenly filled with tears, and to everyone's shock in the room, she embraced the miko. "If only circumstances were different, I would make you my lady in waiting. But alas, my brother will not share..."

* * *

Kagome was finally well enough to return to the castle, and Yoko came to collect her. She thanked Shiro once again for saving her life, sad that she was unable to repay him in any way.

"I am happy to have Toto to keep me company!" he laughed, waving away her concerns, "And you will come and visit us often, ne?"

"I promise," she agreed. "And thank you, Taro, for aiding your master during this busy time. Sorry to be a burden to you both!"

"N-not at all, Kagome-dono!" stuttered the red kitsune apprentice, bowing, "T-the pleasure was mine!"

"Not another one..." Yoko said under his breath.

"Not another what?" Kagome asked, as they walked through the grounds.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. _She does not realise the affect she has on others..._

"Even though you are just back, I am leaving immediately," Yoko told her, as they made their way to the seventh floor, the kitsune carrying the miko's new clothing. Kagome couldn't help but feel disappointed at the news, but she nodded.

"There is much I need to deal with. So don't overexert yourself- stick near Kaoru. My sister will be happy enough for you to wait on her and Kazuhiko, so don't go making mischief."

"As if I would!" the miko laughed, pretending to be offended.

* * *

Yuzuki wanted to move back into her bed chambers on the sixth floor, so the miko helped her attendants clean and prepare the place.

_She really wasn't lying about the amount of kimono she has..._

Kagome's jaw dropped as boxes upon boxes were delivered to the princess' room. _It would seem both brother and sister like collecting beautiful things..._

Kazuhiko was delighted to spend time with Kagome again, and she spent many happy hours with him and his mother. Yuzuki didn't treat the miko as a servant, but a friend, and they talked at length about the child and her upbringing.

"My mother was very strict with Yoko and I," Yuzuki reflected, "I was actually quite frightened of her. I don't want to be that type of mother- I want my son to be able to talk to me about anything..."

The princess sighed, stroking the kit's hair as he dozed in her lap. "I really miss my lover. It's been so long since I last saw him, and Kazuhiko is growing so fast!"

"It's difficult being apart," Kagome confessed, "Being separated hurts the most...but it just means your time together is more special..."

"You seem to know well of these matters," Yuzuki smiled, a twinkle in her golden eye. "Have you been in love, Kagome?"

The miko looked down at her cup, smiling. "Yes. It was a long, difficult love. But my feelings were finally reciprocated...although it was only for a short while..."

"Did you leave him behind?" the princess inquired, interested, "In your homeland?"

"Ah...yes," Kagome said, realising Yuzuki was referring to the Arctic where the miko was meant to have been born.

"Yoko told me you were used to pay off a debt," Yuzuki said sadly, reaching for the miko's hand. "You poor girl. Like Kazu-chan, the circumstance of your birth has resulted in hardships. Life can be so cruel, ne?"

"I thought so, at first," Kagome admitted, "But I see now how lucky I am, that Yoko-sama is my master..."

* * *

Kagome looked after Kazuhiko while the princess attended to royal business in Yoko's absence. She couldn't believe how fast the kit was developing, walking and talking just like a human toddler.

She didn't want to get in between Kazuhiko and his mother, so when she could, she let them have private time together. As Yoko suggested, she helped Kaoru, avoiding the heavy tasks and instead serving meals and cleaning rooms.

She was cleaning a room on the third floor when Kaito entered. It had been so long since she last seen him that she had completely forgotten about the creepy youkai, but as soon as she felt his aura again, the nausea returned.

"My, what a pleasant surprise..." he said, sweeping his long, dark hair over his shoulders, "To find little Kagome-chan in my room. I hope you have recovered from your attack..."

"Yes, thank you..." the miko stood up abruptly, preparing to leave, but the crow youkai blocked her way.

"Don't leave in such a hurry," he said. "I came to visit you, when you were ill. I must say, you looked so beautiful, lying there unconscious. Very...vulnerable..."

He reached out to touch her cheek, and Kagome froze, remembering about his explosive powers. His fingers were like icicles and she resisted a shiver.

"Thanks for your concern," Kagome squeaked, "But I'm fine now..."

"Really?" Kaito asked, and he stepped forward. "What a beautiful hair pin...Did Kuroune give it to you? I'm a little jealous of your relationship with him..."

_What's with this guy?_ Kagome panicked, feeling trapped.

"No, he didn't!" she informed him, "It was a gift from my family..."

"Oh..." Kaito said, "and what about this?" his hand brushed her neck, before settling on the rosary. The miko always kept it tucked under her yukata, but it had came loose as she had been sweeping.

"Rose quartz...precious stone of the Silver Kitsune...a present from the Prince, perhaps?"

"No..." Kagome said, swallowing and thinking of a lie fast, "It was a reward, for saving Kazuhiko's life."

"Ahh yes..." Kaito smiled, "Everyone is talking about how you managed that. It seems you have hidden strength, Kagome, to be able to beat one of the Dark Sky assassins. I would like to see that power, very much..."

Suddenly he was on her, pressing her body against the floor, her cheek crushed against the tatami mat in her effort to get away from him. Kagome felt her back injury flaring as she fought his strength, his long, spider like fingers wrapped around her wrists.

"Please, don't..." she said, cringing away from him, his black hair surrounding her, his gunpowder scent making her retch.

"Why don't you fight me, like you did your attacker?" Kaito said softly, slowly licking her cheek. Kagome shuddered, and it wasn't from pleasure. The crow youkai was nothing like Yoko, whom she always felt consumed by in moments like these. Kaito only had wicked intentions- he wanted to hurt her, she could tell by the shine in his purple eyes.

"Ahh..." she gasped, as he twisted her hands above her head, aggravating the wounds on her arms, "Please, I'm not fully recovered yet..."

Suddenly the door of the room slid open, and the miko was shocked to see little Kazuhiko standing there. Even Kaito was unprepared for the sight. Then the kit started growling, and he stomped over to Kaito.

"Kagome. OFF!" he said, baring his little fangs. The crow demon complied slowly, smirking.

"Yes, my prince," he mockingly bowed. "I see you have protectors everywhere, Kagome. That just makes it more exciting..."

The miko shook as he swept out of the room, his cape whipping behind him. Kazuhiko clambered into her arms, his green eyes big with worry. "Kitty cat okay?" he asked, patting her hair as if she was the child.

"Yes, thank you, Kazuhiko-chan," Kagome smiled at him, "You really saved me there, I'm grateful!"

"Uncle said, 'Protect Kagome!'" Kazuhiko informed her, his ears twitching.

"You sure did," the miko laughed, tears in her eyes. "It seems your uncle knew I would get into trouble, ne?"

* * *

"There you are, Kazu-chan!" a flustered Yuzuki said as she tripped along the corridor, her attendants following in her wake, "Sorry, Kagome! I was preparing to bathe, and he slipped away!"

"No problem!" Kagome smiled, patting the kit on the head.

"I think my brother has returned," the princess said, as she picked up her son, "I can hear a racket down below..."

"Oh!" Kagome felt a warmth spread through her at the news, "I better go and greet him!"

A week had passed, and she had missed the kitsune's familiar presence. She could hear the chaos Yuzuki had mentioned as she descended to the first floor. Servants fluttered around the bandits that had returned, clearly battle weary, many of them injured. The miko located Yoko in the fray, shocked to see he was also injured, a deep gash on his right shoulder, his silver clothing stained scarlet.

"Oh no, what happened?" Kagome asked, as she arrived at his side. The bandits weren't their usual jovial selves, and they allowed the servants to led them away without much bravado.

"Let us retire," Yoko said, and she could see anger burning in his golden eyes, "I will explain then."

* * *

Kagome ran a bath for the bandit, and helped him to clean out the wound as he told her what had occurred.

"I trust you know of my second in command, Yomi?" he said, as he prepared a treatment for his injury.

"I've heard talk of Yomi," Kagome nodded, dabbing at the wound, "But I thought Kuroune was your second?"

Yoko laughed. "No, Kuroune hates positions of power. He prefers to please himself. Of course I tried to persuade him many times, but he was not interested. No, Yomi is my second, though he only took the post last year. He's rather young, but has a quick and calculating mind. Unfortunately, he often takes risks without weighing the outcome, as today proved..."

Kagome nodded, urging him to continue. She casually parted the kitsune's hair to the side so she could access more of his injury, and she was happy to have an excuse to touch him so intimately.

"He said he had a plan, so I allowed him to lead, hoping the responsibility would make him more serious. However, he lost his head at the last moment, and by ignoring my orders, endangered many lives. We lost several men today."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said honestly. Yoko rose, testing the bath water, and Kagome turned to the side, allowing him to remove his ruined clothing. She couldn't help but look through her lashes as he eased into the pool, catching sight of toned buttocks and a silver tail.

Yoko hissed as the hot water hit his injury and tired muscles. Swallowing, the miko knelt at the side of the pool, and again tied her sleeves back.

"I have removed his title and relieved him of today's spoils, but I fear it is not enough. He loves to gamble, and cares little for the lives of others...I worry I may have an uprising soon among the bandits that favour his ways."

Kagome hummed under her breath as she lathered the shampoo in her hands. "I wouldn't worry too much. Anyone can see from today that the others are not happy with what happened. You can't please everyone, but I think the majority will favour your ways. After all, if they lose you as their leader, they will also lose the connection to this castle..."

"True..." Yoko agreed, and he suppressed a groan as Kagome began to massage his scalp. The last few weeks had been incredibly tough, and he felt as tight as a spring. Yomi's actions had just about pushed him over the edge. He had thought of going on a killing spree alone, somewhere in the Makai to calm himself, but that was erased from his mind until the miko's touch.

* * *

Kagome was mindful of the kitsune's wound, careful not to get any shampoo in it, keeping his hair over his other shoulder.

"It's so long," she thought aloud, "Doesn't it get in the way when you fight?"

"Mmm," Yoko murmured, trying to string a sentence together, "It is useful. For hiding seeds and the like..."

"Ahh," Kagome acknowledged, not surprised that the kitsune grew his hair for such reasons.

After ensuring the Prince's mane was once again clean, Kagome began to rub his neck with her thumbs, seeing the tension by the way his posture had changed, his muscles bunched under the skin. She let her hands wander to his shoulders and when he didn't protest, she began to massage him.

"Ahh, you have so many knots," Kagome noted as she worked.

"Knots?" Yoko questioned, unused to the term.

"Ah, yes. Like this..." the miko put pressure on a sore spot on the kitsune's back. "It's caused by stress, no doubt due to the week you've had. My mother used to get them a lot..."

"I see..." Yoko said softly, "That is why you are so skilled with your hands..."

Kagome blushed at the compliment. She worked in silence for the next few minutes, as Yoko leaned forward, allowing her better access. Deciding to try another tact, the miko lightly used her nails to brush over his skin, going up and down his spine and around his shoulder blades.

* * *

Yoko was struggling, the miko's touch once again causing his body to respond. He gritted his teeth, becoming more tense as the girl tried to further relax him. He felt the blood rush to his cock as her magical fingertips caressed his skin, soft yet firm. He was about to request her to stop, unable to handle the sensation any longer when she started to use her nails.

_Fuckkkk..._

Yoko's eyes squeezed closed as the miko performed her beautiful torture on his back. It seemed every nerve was tingling in his body, a liquid fire rushing through his veins. His erection was painful, more so because he couldn't touch himself without drawing attention to the action. A frustrated sigh left his lips as her nails scratched his skin, just the right pressure to please. As she travelled to the top of his neck, he felt his grip on his self control slip.

He half rose from the bath, his wet hair sticking to his arms, water streaming down his chest. Kagome moved back, surprised eyes flicking down his body then back up to meet his gaze, an innocent blush staining her cheeks. With a groan, Yoko pulled her face down to his, his wet fingers on her warm cheeks.

She responded to his kiss more readily than he expected, and he devoured her mouth, relishing in the fresh taste of her. She fought with his tongue this time, further inflaming his blood, hardening his cock. Kagome leant her hands against his chest for support, and he let his fingers trail down her neck, past the rosary, to the collar of her yukata. He tugged the flaps apart, letting the v neckline become bigger, and although he couldn't see, he felt her breasts become exposed. She froze at this action, but he coaxed her with his tongue, sucking her lip to distract her as he cupped her breasts. They were even softer than he had imagined, and he felt the overwhelming need to touch himself. She protested against his mouth as he traced her nipples, feeling them rise under his touch.

"Y-Yoko!" she gasped, pulling away, her pupils dilated. He took the opportunity to drink in her chest, the skin of her breasts so white against her dark nipples.

He wasn't ready to release her just yet. The kitsune pulled her legs forward so they dangled over the edge of the pool, her socks becoming wet.

"Yoko!" she exclaimed again, trying to push away his hands, but she was powerless against his grasp. Resting his hands on her thighs, he had her trapped, and took the opportunity to lean over and lick a nipple as she was trying to pry him off.

"Ahh!" the sudden flick of his rough tongue caused Kagome to quiver. He placed his big hands on top of hers as he inclined his head, sucking on the nipple and making the girl groan.

"Yoko, please!" she begged, hating what he causing to occur inside her body. Unspeakable pleasure shot through her, making her eyes flutter shut and her lips part. She felt herself giving in to the sensation that she had only ever dreamed about, a forbidden feeling that had tormented her sleep.

Ignoring her pleas, Yoko turned his attention to the other breast, allowing his fangs to graze the sensitive skin. Her natural scent was overwhelming him, as he had batted away the bag containing the neko fur so it was over her shoulder. He was fascinated by how tender her breasts were, how much they jiggled under his ministrations. He felt precum coat his head as he teased her nipple with his tongue, rapidly flicking it back and forth.

"Ahhh!" this drew an interesting reaction from the miko, her head tilting back, her hips jerking. Yoko smirked against her skin, realising this was the first time the miko had been touched in such a way. _She's probably only been pleasured by herself...if even that..._

His hands were just parting the folds of her yukata so he could slip further up her thighs when his door slid open, and Kazuhiko entered. Not for the first time that day, Kagome was shocked to see the little kit barge into a room.

"Uncle!" he said, at first happily. Then, upon taking in the scene, his eyes grew big. "Kagome. OFF!"

* * *

Yuzuki apologised profusely to her brother as he dried his hair, his eyes stormy. Kagome had fled, no doubt to the safety of the kitchen.

"He was so excited to see you," Yuzuki explained, as the little kit bounded around the room. "I didn't realise we would be...interrupting..."

Yoko rolled his eyes at the clear delight in his sister's voice.

"Well, keep a better hold of him next time."

Yuzuki sat next to her brother, tapping her cheek. "I didn't realise you and Kagome had that sort of relationship..." she said, the mirth clear in her voice. "Though it does explain why you were so concerned about her when she was injured..."

"We are not in any relationship!" Yoko snapped, glaring at his sister. "She is my servant! And as she saved your son's life, of course I was worried!"

Yuzuki shrugged lightly, used to her brother's temper. "If you say so...in that case, be cautious. She is still a female, even if she is a servant. You wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea. And she is in a vulnerable state as it is..."

"Her wounds have almost healed," Yoko replied, patting his hair with the towel.

"That's not what I mean!" Yuzuki giggled, hitting him on the arm. "She was deeply in love, before she came here. I can tell she still harbours feeling for him. She will be confused and lonely...if you are using her simply to slake your lust, she may misunderstand..."

Yoko blinked at this information. "She spoke to you of a lover?"

"Yes," Yuzuki nodded, "We were discussing Kazu-chan's father, and she mentioned him."

Yoko felt the bitter feeling on his tongue again. _Was it that Inuyasha she spoke of? Is that what she meant when she said she had seen naked youkai before? But she is still a virgin...perhaps she was taken before their relationship developed?_

Either way, a heavy weight settled in Yoko's stomach. Deciding to get rid of these feelings once and for all, he summoned two geisha to visit that night from the pleasure district.

* * *

Kagome couldn't find Kaoru, so she visited the shrine to calm herself.

_What on earth just happened? If Kazuhiko-chan hadn't interrupted us...!_

Shiro was also absent, so after playing with Toto, Kagome lit some incense and tried to pray. But visions of what had just taken place with Yoko flooded her mind.

_Does that mean he finds me attractive? Or was he just using me to relieve his stress?_

Kagome tormented herself with these thoughts until her knees grew stiff and she could kneel no longer. She went to the kitchen to see if Kaoru had returned, and found the servants in a flurry of gossip.

"Ne, did you hear, Kagome-chan?" they swarmed around her, "Yoko-sama has ordered two geisha to visit him tonight!"

The miko felt something hit her heart, as if she was being pierced by the shuriken once again.

"Two!" Naka babbled next to her, "What stamina the master has! And he's injured as well!"

"I'm in the wrong job..." Hotaru said dreamily, "I should have trained in the pleasure district..."

They laughed, pushing the girl playfully, "You aren't pretty enough, Hotaru-chan! Plus, it's not every day you get to bed the Silver Prince!"

Kagome numbly started to make the kitsune's evening meal, noticing her hands were shaking.

_So that's it. I was just a warm up for tonight's events. Well, I've learned my lesson. I won't let him touch me like that ever again!_

* * *

Kagome was glad Yoko was in a meeting with the Elders when it was time to serve his meal. She placed it down without a word, keeping her face a perfect mask. She felt the kitsune's eyes on her, but she ignored him, bowing quickly and leaving the room.

The miko kept herself busy, cleaning Yoko's room and her own, doing laundry and helping in the kitchen. She resisted the urge to visit Kazuhiko, embarrassed by the fact Yuzuki would know what her brother and she had been up to. The little kit's reaction still made her smile.

The geisha finally arrived, and Kagome was half expecting to see Maiyu again. But these females were new, in keeping with what Kaoru said about Yoko's rules.

One had blonde hair, clearly dyed due to the fact her kitsune ears were brown. It was curly and trailed down to her waist, her eyes a deep black. The other, Kagome was surprised to see, was a Red kitsune. Her green kimono complimented her eyes, but she was not the geisha Kagome had seen in the picture in Kuronue's room.

Kagome silently led them to Yoko's chambers, asking them if they required anything. She wasn't shocked when they asked for a mirror and sake. Kagome made note to prepare these items before hand next time to save her going up and down the stairs again. _And there will always be a next time, _the miko thought with a heavy heart.

Yoko was in the room when she returned, laughing at something the females had said. They took the sake from her and began to pour it for the Prince, fawning over him and touching his robes. This time the Silver kitsune ignored her, and Kagome guessed she was dismissed. She went along the corridor to her room, deciding to try and fall asleep before the noises began. She tossed restlessly, the image of Yoko rising from the bath, his chest dripping with water, scarred into her mind. She tried to think of everything and anything to fall asleep, and settled on working out maths problems in her head.

* * *

Unlike many of the other bandits, Yoko didn't have any particular fetish or fantasy. He just enjoyed sex with beautiful females. After his bath with Kagome, however, he knew he would need a little more in order to forget what her body felt like.

After they had finished the sake, Yoko ordered the geisha to amuse him by playing with each other. They obeyed immediately- they were clearly used to working together, and undressed in record time. The King of Thieves felt his body stir in response as they caressed each other's breasts, much more voluptuous than the miko's. He pumped his shaft as they made little breathy moans, kissing each other with darting tongues. Yoko watched, blocking everything else from his brain as the Red kitsune began to stroke the other's clit. They writhed together, gasping and panting. Yoko could tell it was not an organic show, and that the females had practised this little spectacle to perfection. When their noises began to irritate him, he ordered them to kneel in front of him and pleasure him with their mouths. They did so greedily, treating his cock like it was the most delicious candy in the world, feeding each other, using their hands to manipulate him further. Yoko allowed the sensation to sweep over him, the physical detaching from the emotional as he hardened in their mouths. Once he was dripping with their saliva, he told the Red kitsune, the prettier of the two, to get on her knees. She did so readily, and he could tell by how wet she was that she was enjoying the experience.

Deciding to abandon himself completely to decadence, he entered her from behind, instructing the other, blonde geisha to squeeze and suck on his balls. Finally he felt himself unravelling as he was assaulted by the sensations. The geisha cried out beneath him, and although he never cared for screamers, he allowed her to continue, so he could focus on the noise and block out all other thoughts. He pounded into the Red kitsune faster and faster, the familiar feeling of orgasm gripping him, aided by the other's attention to his balls, taking them completely in her mouth. He finally felt his release, almost painful due to the pent up stress of the day, and he came with a low growl.

* * *

Kagome had just drifted off, her mind exhausted by her attempt at mental maths, when the moans began. It was worse because there were two female voices, and they seemed to be in a competition to outdo the other. Despite the many gasps and cries, Kagome noticed Yoko's voice was absent. She was surprised, as she had imagined him to be a vocal lover.

The miko put her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise. She would have moved to the kitchen, but she was in her sleeping yukata, and she knew with her luck she would bump into Kaito or someone else with ill intentions. Gritting her teeth as the noises increased, Kagome cursed as she felt a jealously sweep through her body. _Don't be so stupid! _She argued with herself, _he's bad news, and you're better off alone. He's a Prince- he's never going to be interested in you anyway! Save yourself another heartbreak and just ignore him!_

She had finally quietened her thoughts, and was falling back asleep when a guttural growl startled her, making all the hairs on her skin tingle. She felt as though a hook had caught under her navel, and pulled like a zip all the way to her inner core.

_That was definitely Yoko..._

Kagome sighed, shaking off the feeling that had crawled over her, tempting her with images of the bandit half undressed. She locked the memories away, forbidding her mind to dwell on them. But her dreams had other ideas.

* * *

She was bound tightly and her mouth gagged so thickly it made her throat dry. Her hands were tied above her head, wrists crossed and palms facing outwards. There was a choker around her neck, and from that vines hung- they made a cross around her breasts, pushing them to their fullest. A vine followed from these, trailing down her back, between her buttocks, before branching into two, and wrapping around each thigh. More vines trailed down her legs, attached to her ankles. For some reason she was wearing very high gi. When she tried to straighten up, the vines pulled taunt, and she gasped. She was in bondage, completely naked and exposed, and she had no memory of it happening.

It was dark, but she could see a light approaching- it was a small glow, so she knew it must be a candle. She felt her heart hammer against her chest, sweat dripping under her arms and collecting under her hair. The wall against her back was cold, but it did little to calm her reddening skin.

He entered the room and shut the door, putting the candle on a nearby table. He walked up to her slowly, admiring his handiwork from afar. She tried to struggle, tug free, but the bonds were tight, and the harder she pulled, the more they fastened.

His eyes were alight with desire, and he let them wander slowly over her body as she struggled to breathe. He watched the rise of her chest hungrily, the faint tremor of her thighs, the shiver of her arms. He walked right up to her, so close she could smell him, the damp damask scent. His hands went to her hips, tracing the naked skin, following the curve up to her bound breasts, cupping them in his hands, rubbing his thumb achingly over her nipples. She tried to look over his head, tried not to feel his touch, because he has done this to her, put her in this awful position.

His tongue was on her now, tracing the vines, dipping underneath them to the skin that they had rubbed and marked red. He sucked a nipple while he played with the other, and her already dry mouth became drier, and she tried to shrink away, but with a snap of his fingers she was pulled taunt and upright by the vines, a moan escaping her lips as they bit into her skin.

He pulled away from her breasts to look her in the eyes with a smirk.

"You can't pull away from me. Not any more."

He reached behind and grabbed her buttocks, squeezing them between his fingers, pressing his silkily clad member against her naked body, rubbing against her parted thighs. The heat was intense, and she bit her lip in agony, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing what he was causing. He pulled back after a few seconds, already close to the edge, his eyes smouldering as he let his fingers caress down her stomach, and stroke her already wet lips. His mouth fell open a little as he began to stroke her, slowly and tortuously, his eyes flicking up to meet her agonised gaze. He spread her moisture around with his fingertips, letting her know how aroused her body was, dabbing the inside of her thighs with the wetness. She closed her eyes with the shame, berating her body for how easily it was letting her down.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, and when she did not, he dug his claws into her thigh, not enough to tear the skin, but enough to make her cry out and open her eyes unintentionally.

"Watch me," he ordered, "Or I will use much more painful ways to make you obey me."

She shuddered, knowing what his claws and plants were capable of, and with a heavy heart looked down at him as he thrust a finger inside her. She bit her lip again, but a little sound still escaped, and he smirked, as he began to probe inside her, the hot flesh encapsulating his digit, her wetness causing a beautiful slick sound as his finger entered her again and again.

"Can you hear it, my slave? Can you hear how your body is begging for me?"

She didn't answer, watching him with mortification as he inserted another finger and increased the pace, her whole body shaking with the rhythm, her breasts bouncing above him.

"Answer!" he ordered, and she nodded fearfully, as tears began to spring from her eyes. He was crouched down now, watching with fascination how her lips fit around his fingers like a glove, how her skin glistened with her own juices.

"Good girl. Now open your legs," he said, and she swallowed, more tears trickling as she parted her thighs a little.

"More. That's it, good little slave." he praised, parting her lips with his thumbs. He put his mouth against her, and she squirmed at the sensation, but his hands and the vines held her in place. His tongue darted out to taste her, so moist and wet she was, and he explored her fully. She was shaking at the attention, his rough tongue lapping against her too much too take. But he was unmerciful, licking her rapidly and sucking her repeatedly, until her sobs echoed in the room.

He finally rose, licking the residue from his lips, his eyes meeting hers as he unloosened his robes. She watched half in horror, half in fascination as he stripped in the candle light, the white silk giving way to reveal tan skin, toned muscle and a throbbing erection. Shadows cast over his body playfully as he stepped towards her again, his hand stroking, making him even bigger and threatening. She swallowed a whimper at the size of his member, and suddenly the vines on her arms loosened, and fell by her sides, through the wrists still bound.

"Kneel down," he ordered, and she shakily knelt, her spine relieved after the constant standing against the wall. He stood directly in front of her, and untied the gag around her mouth, letting it fall down her chin, around her neck. She inhaled deeply, glad for the fresh air, and she gulped it in.

He ran his hands through her hair, before tilting her chin, running the tip of his member against her lip. It was warm, and she let it slip into her mouth, let her lips close around it. He gave a grunt of approval, his hands in her hair again, and he guided himself in and out of her mouth, while she sucked and licked, her once dry mouth moist again. She brought her hands up to support him, the vines falling away, and her lips went up and down him, guiding him. She swirled her tongue occasionally around the head, but he was too big to encompass, and when he thrust into her mouth she choked several times, tears spilling down her cheeks. He moaned at the sensation, going faster and faster, until she could no longer keep up and let him set the pace, holding his legs for support.

He quickly pulled out and held himself, so close. He didn't want to end it there. He lifted her up onto her feet, and the bonds tightened again, her hands once again above her head. He looked in her eyes carefully, seeing the water marks still staining her cheeks.

"Such a good little slave," he murmured, his tongue tasting her tears. She shivered at the touch, the fire that was in his eyes. The vines around her thighs squeezed her, and she felt her legs being forced apart. He held his member in his hand and he touched the head against her entrance, a sigh escaping his lips at the heat and and wetness awaiting. She swallowed nervously, still tasting him in her mouth. He swirled the head around her lips, groaning now at the sensation, while her whole body trembled at the touch. With his free hand he tilted the back of her head, and captured her mouth in a kiss, their tongues tangling as he pushed his cock inside her. She cried out, and he grasped her buttock as he eased in, relishing the sensation of the hot walls of skin squeezing him so tightly. He checked her expression, and she was biting her lip desperately trying not to make a noise.

"No," he reprimanded her, his tongue soothing the bitten skin, "I want to hear you, my little slave. How does it feel, to have me inside of you?"

He pushed once more, fully sheathing himself, and her fingers wrapped into fists, as she tried not to make a sound.

"Stop repressing it!" he commanded, slapping her buttock as he slipped out, before thrusting back inside her hot cavern.

"Ahhh!" she let the noise escape her lips as he made his way back inside her, stretching her and causing something inside to tighten.

"Yes," he whispered against her cheek, his lips finding her neck, "Let me hear you..."

She cried out as he thrusted quickly, the wet slapping sound of skin on skin echoing in the room. He bit down on her neck, squeezing her buttocks as he pushed in and out, in and out, setting a quick pace. She could only hang and endure it, as he teased her body with his fingers and tongue, and entered her again and again.

Her legs were shaking badly, and if weren't for the vines she would have collapsed. Suddenly the ones connected to her lower body loosened, but the reason for this was apparent as he lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist for support.

"Ahhh!" At this new angle, his thrusts were deeper and more penetrating, and his body and hers were wrapped around each other, her breasts bouncing off his chest, her head in the nook of his neck, their skin slick with sweat and each other. The gi slipped from her feet and clattered to the floor.

"Isn't that good, my little slave? Doesn't that feel good?" he asked, his words panted out as he pushed even deep insider her, causing her toes to curl and her legs to tighten around him.

"Ahh, yes!" she cried, unknowingly, and he grinned, loosening her arms from the bonds, so that she wrapped them around him, her fingers around his neck and back, as she clung onto him for dear life.

He was close to the edge, he could feel it in his very core. He pushed her firmer against the wall, tilting her head back to he could kiss her as he fucked her. Their mouths were as hot as each other, and one of his vines snaked from around her thigh, upwards to play with her swollen clit.

"Master!" she moaned, as their entangled limbs continued to cause pleasure, and her body was manipulated against her will. He finally came into her in a frenzy, struggling to kept standing, eventually sinking to his knees with her still wrapped around him, and after a few more thrusts and flicks she came soon after, gasping rapidly as she clung onto him still.

He rested his forehead against hers as their heart rates slowed and breathing returned to a normal pace. He didn't bother to pull out of her, just unloosened the last of the vines, cradling her as they fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

It was the type of dream that had wrung her, mentally and physically. Kagome awoke while her body still trembled with her orgasm, and she felt as though she had been separated from her physical form as her spirit seemed to float. She closed her eyes, trying in vain to return to the dream. It had seemed so real, and though at first it had been frightening, she had soon succumbed to the pleasure of it.

The miko tried to get up, feeling her skin sweaty and slick. She touched in between her legs, the evidence of her enjoyment clear from the wetness that covered her fingers. She cleaned herself the best she could from the bowl and water jug in her room. Snatches of the dream kept replaying in her mind, causing her to zone out. Giving herself a shake, she headed quickly down to the stream, to wash the last of the images away and cleanse her body of her weakness.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been busy running the school because my boss has been sick. Hopefully this rather smutty chapter will make up for it ^^**

**PLEASE NOTE! Because no one seems to use MediaMiner any more, I will only be posting on FF from now on.**

* * *

******Reviews:**

**-MM-**

**purplebabe: Yeah, I will only post on FF from now, it's much easier! Haha Kazu-chan is so adorable to write! Haha very very soon!**

**AkiAyano: Thanks very much, glad you are enjoying! Hehe he's a pleasure to write! Please follow this fic on from now on!**

**MoonKnightess: Thanks! I try my best and keep them in character! Please follow me on ff from now on :)**

**Wigi: Yes, some old characters will appear! Please read this fic on from now on!**

**-FF-**

**Lairenna: Haha I'm saying nothing :) But it will be enjoyable! Thanks, glad you liked!**

**Heartlessinhyrule: Wow thanks, that makes me so happy! Thank you I did, hope you also had a lovely festive season!**

**Guest: Glad to hear it!**

**Ying-yang kitsune hanyou: Thank you, hope you enjoyed the update!**

**HlfDemonLvr7703: Only Yoko can take it off, because he is Kagome's master. Haha me too, maybe I'll try drawing him sometime! Don't worry, I'll write forever!**

**Eurkin: You're welcome! Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Chibi moon baby: Haha we can only hope!**

**Shimmer of Grey: Hope you liked!**

**EgyptianAssassin: Haha very true! **

**Last Laugh: Thanks for pointing out that typo. I do know the difference lol, I must have just been tired!**

**AKARY YAMI: Haha why would he want to do that? Don't worry, it's a bit early too early to kill her off :P**

**fierynightangel: thanks as always! Hope you liked the update!**

**Guest: thank you!**

**HeavenlyEclipise: Wow, so many compliments, thank you! I hope to be a published writer one day so you are very encouraging ^^ **

**redangel2463: Haha he doesn't know her that well yet! But he will!**

**Serenity Dinago: It's a shame, many of my favourite fics are on that site but it seems to have completely died! Oh well thank goodness FF is alive and kicking!**

**Aliway: Thank you! And you'll need to wait and see...**

**SussieT: Thanks very much!**

**LimitedEternity: Haha I'm saying nothing!  
Ah don't worry, I hate fics like that too. I'm just trying to put myself in her shoes. But don't worry, she isn't going down without a fight!**

**Guest: Thanks, I love him too!**

**Xsugabearx: I think we'd all like that punishment haha! Haha I like Inuyasha, he's just a bit slow and immature sometimes!**

**Valleygoat: Haha that's what happens when you're a weak human! Don't worry, she won't be hurt again for a long time! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Socrates: Wow, thanks so much ^^;**

**Shadowmiko: Glad you like my fic! But unfortunately I have a real life and a real job- I don't get paid for writing ff. If I did, I would update every day!**

**BookFinder: Here you go!**

**Guest (long review):**

**Wow.**

**Thank you so much, it's been a long time since a review made me cry! In a good way of course!**

**I made a promise to myself to never abandon a fic, because like you, I know the desperation of finding a story you love, only to find it is unfinished.**

**I'm so happy to hear you think my writing has matured- as an aspiring author, that is my greatest goal and the main reason I write ff! So glad you enjoyed this fic and your faith in this pairing has been renewed! Please continue to support me! Really, thanks for your review, it made me very happy!**

**Anonymous Perspective: Haha, one of my fave Disney songs, very appropriate!**

**Yes, those two are adorable to write! Yes, he released too much spiritual power and it exploded :)**

**Glad you are enjoy all the character interaction, I think the YYH x IY crossover is the best in the fandom!**

**MangaLuva: Glad you like! As I said in the previous chapter, I don't give away plot sorry!**

**Rita: Thank you!**

**Guest: thanks!**

**Yohanzzon: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Foxluna: True, her powers are contained so that makes everything much more difficult for her. Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Hachi**

**Scene: The Castle of the Silver Kitsune Clan, **

**Asako, Makai.**

* * *

**Y**oko had awoken feeling rough, the taste of sake still lingering in his mouth, the scent of sex still clinging to him. He had hoped his activities the night before would be enough to cure him of his thoughts of the miko, but when he stumbled out of bed and slid open his bedroom door, an interesting scent drew him to Kagome's room. The girl was gone, the room empty and her futon rolled neatly against the wall, but something still hung in the air, something different from her usual scent. Unwillingly, he moved into the room and he inhaled something sweet yet spicy. Yoko felt his body react, and realised it was the scent of the miko's arousal. He felt his hand reach out to the wall to steady him as he drunk in the smell. Closing his eyes, Yoko cursed.

_It seems our little miko is not as innocent as she seems..._

The kitsune felt himself harden, and forced himself back to his chambers.

_Dammit. I am even worse than I was before..._

* * *

Luckily, Yuzuki asked Yoko to entertain her son while she visited friends, so he was given a distraction. Kazuhiko was growing rapidly, as was in the nature of youkai kits. He was able to speak more clearly and he demonstrated certain abilities. The Prince was amusing his nephew by summoning several plants, when a servant slid open the door, and announced Kaito was ready to see him.

As the Quest class demon entered, Kazuhiko suddenly tensed in Yoko's lap, a low rumble coming from his throat. Yoko shushed him with a tap to the nose.

"What is your report from the Crow clan, Kaito?"

The youkai bowed with an arm over his stomach, his black hair slipping over his shoulders.

"As you requested, Yoko-san, I negotiated with them. They agreed to hold off their attack, but they wish to form a closer alliance with your clan in return."

"I see," Yoko nodded, tapping his chin. "That seems profitable. Good work."

"Was there anything else?" Kaito asked.

"No, that will be all."

Dipping his head, Kaito left the room, his violet eyes flicking to the kit. Kazuhiko immediately growled, and the Quest class demon left the room chuckling.

"What is wrong with you?" Yoko asking, picking his nephew up by the scruff. The kit was seriously agitated.

"Bad!" Kazuhiko announced, crossing his arms, displeasure clear on his face. "My kitty cat!"

Yoko tilted his head, trying to work out the riddle.

"Kitty cat? You mean Kagome?" Yoko asked, frowning. "What does Kaito have to do with Kagome?"

"He attack Kagome!" Kazuhiko said, "But I protect! Like uncle said!"

The kit's green eyes glowed with pride, but an uneasy feeling slipped into Yoko's stomach.

_Kaito attacked Kagome when I was away? Why did she not speak of this?_

_He visited her when she was sick...I know he has an obsessive personality. Has Kagome caught his interest?_

Yoko didn't like the thought of this at all. Kaito was good at prying, and if he found out the miko's secret, he would waste no time in announcing it to the castle. _I need to keep a closer eye on him._

"Uncle okay?" Kazuhiko piped up, patting Yoko's chest.

"Yes," the Prince said absent-mindedly. "Well done for protecting Kagome, Kazuhiko."

* * *

The miko was being distant with him, as the kitsune had planned, but it wasn't as satisfying as he had thought it would be. He watched her laugh with the bandits as she served them, and she seemed to get on especially well with Kuronue. Yoko dismissed a stab of jealousy as he watched his friend interact with the miko- pushing way ward hair from her eyes, stopping her sleeve from dipping into the dishes of sauce. Kagome genuinely seemed to enjoy Kuronue's company, and was more relaxed around the bat than he had seen her with anyone else.

Although she was still his personal servant, the miko no longer engaged in conversation with the Prince, but simply carried out her tasks quickly and efficiently. She escaped to the kitchen to help Kaoru whenever she could. The miko always kept her eyes lowered, and her face perfectly blank. If she touched him by accident, she would immediately jerk away. The sensible side of the kitsune was glad, but a darker, deeper side of him ached to touch her again.

He was coming down the main staircase when he heard Kagome and Kaito engaging in conversation on the steps below. Intrigued, Yoko pressed against the wall, cloaking himself in shadow and masking his scent. He watched as the Quest class youkai reached out and stroked the girl's cheek with the back of his hand. He saw her blue eyes darken, but she made no move to push him away. _What is she doing? Surely she is not attracted to him?_

To his repulsion, Yoko saw Kaito bend down to kiss the miko's neck. Again, she made no move to stop him, but he saw her hands clench by her side.

_She is frightened by him? _

Yoko felt the blow to his pride. He was ten times the youkai Kaito was, yet the miko always resisted him- had even struck him! Yet here she stood paralysed, by the lower B class demon.

Realising he had seen enough, Yoko retreated, and removed the plant blocking his scent. He walked purposely down the stairs, letting his slippers slap each step. Kaito drew away at the sound, but the miko, unable to detect him yet, stayed against the wall, clutching her neck with a pained expression.

"What is the matter?" Yoko questioned, and he saw his voice startled the girl. She blinked at him, her eyes still dark with fear, and she let her hand drop to her side.

"N-nothing..."

Yoko was immediately in front of her, tilting her head to the side so he could see her neck. Kaito had left a mark, not a bite, but by sucking so hard he had bruised the skin. Her white flesh was marred now with a red, angry dots that would form a bruise.

The miko swallowed, and she tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists.

"You did not resist his touch..." he said softly, his eyes coppery. "Can it be you like that crow demon?"

"Of course not!" Kagome gasped, and he could tell from her reaction she told the truth.

"Then why did you not stop him?" Yoko asked, feeling his anger well up, "You made no qualms in striking me..."

The miko's mouth dropped open as she took in his words. "Yes...but..." she faltered, her gaze dropping to the floor. "His powers...his touch can make things explode..."

At her words, the kitsune felt his rage melt away, and he felt a little ashamed. _She was scared..._

Yoko sighed, and he shook his hair, extracting a leaf from his silver locks. Gently, he rubbed it against Kagome's skin, and she stiffened.

"There," he said, "Now the mark won't be as obvious." _That bastard...was he trying to stake a claim?_

"I will speak with Kaito," Yoko told her, returning the leaf to his hair. "He will not bother you again."

"Thanks," Kagome whispered, and she bit her lip. The miko had not once met his gaze, and Yoko found himself reaching out to hold her head, angling her so she had to look at him. He watched her eyes darken to midnight blue, and a flush spread across her cheeks. Her lips parted, and she swallowed, closing her eyes. Feeling a sudden, possessive need to kiss her, Yoko released her and swiftly left.

* * *

Despite the fact she had been trying to act cold with Yoko, she had been grateful when he had arrived. Kaito was getting out of hand, and she could no longer fend him off. She hoped a warning from the King of bandits would stop him, but something told her it would not be that easy.

Her neck still tingled from Kaito's mouth, and the memory of his lips on her neck was enough to make her retch. Trying to think of something else, Yoko's touch flooded into her memory. She had tried to avoid his gaze, suppressing images from the dream, but being against the wall with him touching her face had been too much to bear. She was sure he had read everything in her eyes. She was embarrassed, growing hot just at the thought of Yoko knowing about her fantasy.

Suddenly Ritsuka appeared in front of her, his usual happy smile replaced by worry.

"Kagome-chan, thank goodness I've found you! You must go warn Yoko-sama quickly, a prince from the Eastern lands has arrived unannounced...he demands to see the master, or he will wreck havoc in the castle!"

The miko felt as if someone had pinched her heart. "The Eastern Lands? You don't mean...!"

Kagome brushed by the neko hanyou, leaving him dazed as she hurried in the opposite direction to the throne room.

* * *

Kagome followed the shouting and yells, pushing through the crowds until she reached the centre of the commotion. His back was to her, but she could recognise that long, black ponytail and brown fur armour anywhere.

"K-Kouga-kun?" she mouthed in shock. As if he heard her, the youkai suddenly turned, hands on his hips.

"Is no one going to take me to Yoko Kurama?" he bellowed, green eyes flashing. "If not, I'll tear this place apart until I find him!"

_Green eyes..._Kagome thought to herself, feeling her heartbeat stutter. _Not Kouga. But perhaps his...?_

Guards threw themselves at the Prince, trying to restrain him, but he easily took them out, leaving them in a pile on the floor. The servants and others watched on, gasping and muttering worriedly. Kagome had to repress a giggle- the wolf demon looked and acted so like Kouga, it filled her with both happiness and sadness.

"Oi- you!" the wolf youkai stalked up to the miko, looking her up and down. "You find this amusing?!"

Kagome blushed. Her reaction puzzled the prince, and he opened his mouth to say more when she quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry, but you reminded me of a friend I used to know..." she excused herself. "Please, let me take you to Yoko-sama." The ookami regarded her with interest, then gave her a swift nod. "Lead the way, then!"

* * *

Yoko was taken aback when Kagome entered the Throne Room with a smile playing around her mouth. He was further surprised when she knelt and announced he had a guest, a Prince from the Eastern Lands.

"Prince..." she tailed off, realising she didn't know his name.

The wolf demon grinned. "Prince Kukai, son of Kouga."

The miko dipped her head, her smile growing wider, her eyes practically sparkling.

_What is wrong with her?_

"I was not expecting you, Prince Kukai," Yoko said, leaning forward on his throne. "You find me at a busy time..."

"I was in the area," Kukai remarking, sitting crossed legged on the floor, completely unintimidated. "I thought it would be a good opportunity to find out what really happened with the Washi."

Yoko glared at the younger youkai, at his clear lack of respect or fear. His eyes caught sight of the miko to the far right, pressing her lips together as if she was about to burst into laughter.

"Kagome," he snapped, "Kindly fetch some tea for our guest."

"H-hai, Yoko-sama!" Kagome jumped up, knowing she should have moved sooner, but she had been so captivated by Kouga's son that she had forgotten her role.

"Kagome?" Kukai said, his grin widening. "Nice name."

The miko flushed, bowing and leaving the room. Yoko frowned at the interaction, feeling as though he was missing something.

"So," Kukai said, popping his shoulder. "Yoko Kurama, let's cut to the chase. Pop isn't very pleased that his sworn enemy was done away with, without even a little consultation. He'd have preferred it if we'd been included in the action. A fighter yourself, with a clan full of history, you can appreciate that, right?"

Yoko gritted his teeth. This youth was really beginning to rile him up.

"I knew Kouga disliked Washi, but I was not aware his hatred was so deep. If I had known, I would have of course informed him of my plans. If he wishes, he may have the castle to compensate. Some of it burnt down, but a portion is still salvageable."

"We don't care about no castle," Kukai said, his tone steely. "That place of death and misery- who'd want it? It can rot for all I care. It's not material that's at stake here, it's pride!"

At this moment Kagome returned. There was no table in the court room, so she handed Kukai his tea instead, feeling an electric tingle as their fingers touched.

"Thanks, Kagome," he said, and his voice was so warm and familiar she wanted to embrace him. Biting her lip, she served Yoko his tea, then returned to sit near the door.

The kitsune's blood boiled upon hearing the young wolf use the miko's name so easily. His eyes narrowed, and his talons drummed against his throne.

"I see this is a matter to be discussed at length, Kukai. Unfortunately today does not permit the time. As I'm sure you are aware, I was recently blessed with a nephew. However, his birth is causing turmoil within the clans, something that is more pressing than your father's pride."

"I heard. Congratulations," Kukai offered, downing his tea in one gulp. "Well, luckily I'm free for the next few weeks. I'm happy to wait here until you're able to give me your full attention."

"I could just have you removed," Yoko said flatly.

"You could..." Kukai smirked. "But then I'd lose my temper, and probably injure a lot of people. I'm sure you've got enough on your plate, Yoko Kurama. And I'm sure you think you could kill me right now. Hell, you might be strong enough to. But with everything going on, do you really want to have the death of a prince on your hands?"

_He's smart..._Yoko acknowledged. _Smarter than his father, who uses fists and thinks afterwards. _

"Very well." The Silver Prince waved his hand idly. "Kagome, take Kukai to a free room on the third floor."

* * *

Kagome felt nervous, suddenly being left alone with the Prince. She led him up the staircase, watching him from the corner of her gaze. He was perfectly at ease, his hands behind his head, murmuring a tune under his breath. As he was a Prince, the miko picked the biggest room.

"Is this satisfactory?" she asked, showing him in, opening the bamboo shutters.

"Yeah, sure," Kukai said, glancing around. "I can sleep anywhere. You got any food? I'm starving!"

"Of course," Kagome bowed, "What would you like, Kukai-k-I mean, Kukai-sama?"

The Prince's eyebrows rose at her slip up, but he didn't press the matter. "Any type of meat is good."

Kagome rushed to the kitchen, feeling her cheeks blaze. _Oh my gosh, just because he's so like Kouga, I nearly addressed him as -kun! I need to be more careful!_

"Kagome-chan!" Kaoru's voice broke through her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Kaoru-chan!" The miko ploughed into the girl, giving her a hug. "Have you heard who's arrived?"

"No, I haven't spoken to anyone today, I was working in the basement," Kaoru said, her grey eyes puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Kouga-kun's son is here, Kukai!" Kagome whispered, as they moved to a quieter part of the kitchen.

"Oh!" Kaoru's eyes widened, remembering her friend's story about her travels in the past.

"Exactly!" Kagome jumped from foot to foot, "It means Kouga is still alive here! And maybe even..."

_No, I can't get my hopes up! I've repressed them for so long! I don't even want to say his name!_

* * *

"Here you are, Kukai-sama," Kagome said smoothly, placing the tray of food down on the kotatsu.

"Please, just Kukai," The prince said, ruffling his hair, "I hate honorifics. I'm not the tribe's leader yet!"

"But I'm just a servant..." Kagome said, unprepared for this request, "I can't just call you by your name..."

"Call me Kukai-kun then," he replied, his green eyes bright. "We're around about the same age, right?"

Kagome couldn't help her laughter at his, but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry..."

"You're a funny one," Kukai said, cocking his head at her.

"I'm really sorry!" Kagome bowed, backing away. "Enjoy your food..."

"Sit," Kukai commanded, and he picked up his chopsticks. "I don't like eating alone. Since I'm going to be here for a while, why don't you tell me about this castle?"

"Um..." thinking it would be a bad idea to offend him, Kagome sat. "What do you want to know? I haven't been here too long..."

"Where did you come from, then?" he asked, stuffing his face with food. "You have unusual colouring..."

"The Fukai Arctic..." she said automatically.

"Really," Kukai whistled. "Long way from home then. What made you come here?"

"I...I was traded..." Kagome lied, using her cover story, though feeling silly as she said it.

"Well that sucks..." Kukai responded, drinking the sake. "Didn't you try and run away?"

Kagome smiled, looking down at her hands on her lap. "Yes, I did. But I nearly died...and Yoko-sama is good to me. I learned my lesson..."

"Chh..." Kukai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yoko is a prick. But I'm glad he's good to work for. I admire him for saving his servants during the Washi siege. A lot of youkai wouldn't have bothered."

Kagome nodded, remembering the Washi Leader's violence. "Yes. Compared to Toru, he is an angel..."

"You met Toru?" Kukai asked incredulously.

"Yes," Kagome couldn't help but shudder. "Up close and personal."

"He's scum," Kukai spat, his eyes narrowed. "What he did to those humans...unforgivable."

Kagome blinked at this sudden outburst. "What do you mean?"

The wolf prince took a slow sip from his cup. "My father brought me up to treat everyone equally- no matter if ningen, hanyou or youkai. He had a lot of powerful comrades, many years ago, that proved their worth, much better than any youkai. Without them, he wouldn't be alive, and I wouldn't be here. Plus, it sickens me to think of preying on the weak. Only cowards do that..."

The ookami youkai paused, seeing the girl duck her head. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, wiping away a tear. "It's just...that's the nicest thing I've heard since I arrived here. I didn't realise youkai like you existed..."

"Jeez, don't get all weepy on me, I don't know how to handle it..." Kukai said awkwardly, scratching his head. "Here, take my pudding. I don't like sweet stuff anyways..."

He pushed the desert towards her, and she scrubbed her eyes with her yukata sleeve.

"You're very kind, Kukai-kun," she smiled at him. The Prince coughed, looking away.

"It's only pudding!"

* * *

Yuzuki finally couldn't take it any more, and requested permission to go and see her lover. Yoko agreed, but told her to leave Kazuhiko, because it was too dangerous for them to travel together.

"Then, please look after him, brother," Yuzuki said, bowing, "I cannot bring myself to leave him solely in Kagome's care after what progressed last time."

"I understand," Yoko said. The kit's face immediately crumpled as his mother left, and the Silver Prince couldn't help but think- _Kagome will have to sleep in my room again._

Speaking of the miko, he hadn't seen her for an hour or two. Yoko found himself becoming hungry, and decided to see what was taking her so long to prepare his meal.

He caught up with Kagome as she was leaving the staircase onto the ground floor, carrying a tray laden with empty plates.

"Kagome," he said, and his voice clearly startled her from deep thoughts. The tray wobbled in her grasp, and he leaned forward to balance her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Sorry," Kagome dipped her head, "I lost track of time. Kukai-kun was hungry..."

She saw the kitsune's eyes glow dangerously and she swallowed. "Um, I mean, Kukai-sama..."

Yoko let go of the tray with a snarl. "Well, now our guest has been satisfied, you may see it fit to prepare your master's meal?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome wilted, cringing at his anger.

"Good. And bring it to my room."

* * *

_It's been a while since I've seen him like that..._Kagome sighed to herself as she prepared his food. She took extra care to make sure everything was perfect and to his liking before heading up to the seventh floor. She felt jittery, and was annoyed that despite everything they had been through, Yoko could still unsettle her.

The miko was relieved to see Kazuhiko in the room, and he beamed upon her entrance.

"Kagome!" he laughed, jumping from his uncle's lap to dance around the girl's legs. "We sleeping together!"

"We...are?" Kagome replied, baffled as she set down the tray of food.

"Yuzuki has gone to visit her lover," Yoko said offhandedly.

"It's okay?" Kazuhiko asked, his face falling at the miko's reaction.

"Of course, Kazuhiko-chan," Kagome smiled, unable to let down the little kit. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Can you read me a story?"

"Sure!" The miko sat down, and the little prince cuddled into her arms.

* * *

Yoko watched them as he ate his food. He had always assumed it was a feminine thing, being good with children, but he had witnessed Kazuhiko's tantrums with Yuzuki's ladies in waiting. It seemed Kagome was genuinely talented at caring for children. Kazuhiko was so peaceful with her, and after what had occurred with the assassin, he worshiped her like a god.

"That was a good story," Kazuhiko smiled, once the book was closed. "Can you tell me a story, Kagome? Uncle isn't good at them..."

The miko giggled at this, ignoring the look Yoko shot her from across the room. "Sure I can. Do you want to hear a story about a little kitsune like you?"

"Yes!" Kazuhiko bounced up and down. Yoko's ears twitched as he ate.

"Well, there was once a little red kitsune I knew. And although he was small, he was very strong! The first time I met him, he tried to steal something precious from me!"

"Really?" asked Kazuhiko eagerly. "What was it?"

Kagome paused as she thought. "Let's just say, it was a precious jewel! But I found out he only stole it, because he wanted to become strong and fight his enemies, who were much bigger than him!"

"What did you do?" asked Kazuhiko, his fingers in his mouth.

"I decided to help him! But then, something bad happened...and the enemies kidnapped me instead!"

"Oh no!" the little kit pressed against her. "Were you scared?"

"I was really scared..." Kagome admitted, remembering back to that night with the Thunder Brothers, all those many years ago. "But, I was sure my friend would save me! And the little kit wanted to save me too! So even when the bad youkai attacked, he protected me by using his tricks..."

The miko was suddenly aware of Yoko listening, and stumbled in her story. She was trying to keep it simple so as not to give anything about her past away, but it was becoming more difficult.

"Eventually the big demon shot a fireball at us! I thought it was the end. But the little kit had found his father's fur, and it protected us from the flames."

"Wow!" Kazuhiko gazed at her with wonder. "Do you have any more?"

Kagome laughed. "I have many more, but you'll need to wait! I think it's your bedtime now!"

"Aww..." the kit said, but he didn't complain.

"Say goodnight to your uncle," Kagome said, as she reached for Yoko's food tray.

"He can't sleep in your room," Yoko said, his eyes unreadable. "It's not safe enough. Especially as there are strangers in the castle."

"Strangers...you mean Kukai-sama?" Kagome spluttered. "He'd never hurt Kazuhiko-chan!"

"And you know this, after a few moments in his company?" the Silver prince remarked sarcastically. "I think not. Go and fetch your futon."

Kagome set the tray back on the table louder than she intended, and the bandit king glared at her. Kazuhiko, unused to the tension, announced, "I want to see Papa. Why does Mama get to see him and not me?"

"Kazuhiko..." Yoko sighed, leaning down and ruffling his nephew's hair. "You know it is not safe for you to leave the castle yet. You know what happened to Kagome? You do not want that to happen again, do you?"

"Yoko!" Kagome gasped, as the little kit's eyes filled with tears, "Don't say such things to him! You'll make him think it was his fault!"

The older kitsune recoiled as his nephew began to sniff.

"It's okay, Kazuhiko-chan," Kagome said, picking the kit up and petting him. "You'll see your papa soon! Until then, I'll tell you stories every night, okay! There's lots of exciting ones!"

"Really?" asked the little kit, his lip wobbling.

"Yes," Kagome said, "I promise. Now, let's get some sleep..."

"I want to sleep in the big bed with Kagome and Yoko..." Kazuhiko said suddenly, his eyes bright. "Please? It will be like I'm with Mama and Papa!"

"Kazuhiko-chan..." Kagome said weakly. Her gaze drifted to Yoko, who didn't look impressed.

"Just until he falls asleep," he sighed.

* * *

Kagome's heart thudded as she changed into her sleeping yukata. She couldn't say no to the little kit, but she knew this was a very, very bad idea. It was hard enough to get the kitsune out of her head when she was sleeping in another room. Now she was going to be in his bed.

_It'll be okay. Kazuhiko-chan will fall asleep quickly..._

The little kit was clearly ecstatic, jumping up and down. Yoko had stripped to his hakama, and had his back to the miko as she entered the room.

He extinguished the candles, and waited for the miko to climb into the bed first. He had seen her in her sleeping garments before, but this was much more intimate...much more dangerous. He really didn't want her in his bed- especially not for this reason.

She closed her eyes, giving him similar privacy. Kazuhiko was playing with her hair, and she lay on her back, the sheets covering her body. Yoko bit back a frustrated sigh, wishing this could have happened in different circumstances.

The kitsune lay on his stomach, his hair flowing over his bare back, his arms tucked under his pillow. He buried his nose in the material, trying to block out the miko's scent...trying to pretend she wasn't there.

She drifted off, with the kit nestled into her side. Her face was so peaceful he couldn't help but watch it. Her black hair clashed so fiercely with her pale skin, it made her seem ethereal. Her lips were slightly apart, and he was knocked over by the longing to lean over and kiss her.

_Why does she fascinate me so?_

Her hair was so long, he was able to reach out and touch a lock with the tip of his finger. Even that was unsatisfactory- he wanted it to flow through his fingers, grip the base of her scalp and run his tongue down her neck.

_It is going to be a long night..._

Yoko didn't have the heart to wake the miko. Instead, he turned on his side and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke during the night, disorientated in the big bed, feeling suffocated by warmth. She pushed the sheets from her body, rubbing her eyes.

_Oh...I didn't mean to fall asleep..._

Kazuhiko was out for the count, and Yoko had his back to her. The kitsune was very still and his breathing regular, so she assumed he had fallen asleep too.

_How do I end up in these situations? Yoko will probably be mad in the morning. I better move..._

Kazuhiko had been curled against her, so she gently picked him up and cradled him against her chest. Slowly she eased up and off the bed, careful not to make a noise, and padded across the room to place him on the futon. She covered him up, then searched for the water jug to take a drink.

It was refreshing, and as she gulped back the water, her eyes adjusted to the dark. Putting the empty glass down, she glanced towards the bed. It did appear Yoko was fast asleep. Kagome tip toed towards the bed, seeing the sheets bundled at his hips, revealing his chest in all its uncovered glory. It was the second time seeing his sleeping face, and she wondered at how unguarded he looked. His arm was tucked under his head, his silver hair flowing over his shoulders.

Unable to stop herself, Kagome parted the organza curtain for a better look.

_How is it possible for a male to be so beautiful? _She thought, fighting the yearning to run her fingers over his face. She crouched down, able to hear his breathing, even smell his scent. It only made her desire burn stronger, and quite without thinking, she leaned over to touch him.

Yoko's ears twitched, his eyes flashing open. Kagome froze, her finger brushing his lip. She felt her cheeks stain scarlet as he stared at her.

Before she could think of moving her hand, the kitsune captured her finger in his mouth, and bit down. The miko contained a yelp of shock, wary of the kit sleeping at the other side of the room. She tried to take back her hand, but Yoko moved swiftly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto the bed. Suddenly she was underneath him, trapped by his legs, the sheets twisted around them.

"I hope for your sake this is a dream, Kagome..."

The miko felt her mouth completely dry up as she took in the almost celestial being on top of her. His moon spun hair dripped down and caressed her skin. His large hands encircled her wrists and his eyes dragged hungrily over her body.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome panicked, unable to take her eyes off the rippling muscles above her, "I must have been sleepwalking... I thought you were someone else-!"

"Oh really?" Yoko asked, and his voice was deadly. He lowered his face so he was almost nose to nose with the girl. "You are in my chambers, yet you dream of another?"

"Um..." Kagome flustered, realising she had only made things worse.

Yoko let a growl slip from his lips- "Don't make a sound, miko..."

The kitsune lowered his head and began to lap at her neck, making Kagome squirm beneath him. His mouth and tongue were hot, too hot on her already inflamed skin. His fingers found her obi and deftly untied it, letting her yukata slip from her shoulders.

"Yoko!" she gasped, "Stop! Kazuhiko-chan..."

"Is fast asleep..." the Prince finished for her, moving down her body to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Yoko, please..." Kagome protested, her hands gripping his arms to little effect. Familiar lust filtered through her blood, as much as she tried to resist it. She wanted him and this...but not here or now.

He looked up at her, and his eyes were completely predatory. "I won't be denied this time, Kagome..."

Her heart fluttered at his words, and his tongue began to flick her nipple, while his fingers teased the other. Course pleasure rippled through the miko, her grip on the kitsune's arms tightening. His weight and his warmth on top of her made her feel lost, as if she was back in the desert, her senses clouded by the wind. She felt something hard dig into her thigh, and her temperature shot up when she registered what it must be.

Yoko glanced up at the miko to see her eyes squeezed closed, her cheeks pink and her lips pressed together. She was beautiful like this, succumbing to his will, letting herself be overcome by sensation. His kissed his way down her stomach, so soft and flat, reaching her hipbones. Her underwear was strange and certainly human made, and his fingers traced the the silky material.

"Yoko!" Kagome's eyes opened, and she tried to sit up. "Please, that's enough..."

As much as he hated to admit it, the kitsune had to agree. If they went any further, his nephew would certainly wake up. Tormented, Yoko allowed his lips to run over the miko's underwear, inhaling her scent and arousal. It did little to quench his own, and before he knew what had happened, he was biting down on the girl's thigh.

"Ahh!" Kagome covered her mouth to repress the cry. The kitsune's fangs had pierced her skin, and now his tongue soothed the bite mark left.

"Why did you do that?" the miko hissed, as Yoko drew close to her face. He smirked, cupping her breasts as he kissed her, his tongue winding around her own, leading her down a dreamy path of weightlessness.

"Because... we are not finished yet," Yoko told her, pressing his hardness against her underwear. Kagome had to swallow at the friction it caused, feeling his length and heat through the thin and now damp silk.

"Next time, I will be satisfied..."

* * *

Yoko was no where to be seen the next morning. Kagome rose slowly from her futon, carefully so as not to awaken the kit. She still trembled when she thought of the night before, and how Yoko had taken control of her so easily.

_If it hasn't been for Kazuhiko, who knows what would have happened?_

Kagome chided herself as she dressed. _I promised myself I wouldn't become affected like this! That I wouldn't let him treat me like one of the girls from the pleasure district!_

She examined the bite mark on her thigh- it wasn't deep but it stung a little.

_He's no better than Kaito! What did he mean, anyway, "next time he'll be satisfied?"_

As the miko angrily tidied the room, a horrific thought filtered into her mind. _Once he gets what he wants, will he tire of me like the other girls? Like Kaoru said, he never beds the same girl twice. If I sleep with him, will he cast me aside? No longer offer me protection?_

Kagome let herself slump to the floor as the consequences unfolded before her.

_No, calm down. I saved Kazuhiko's life. Yoko may be many things, but he will honour the promise he made to protect me. But...there's no one to protect me from his advances..._

* * *

Trying to distract himself from the image of the miko sprawled under him, Yoko threw himself into the day's business, first summoning Kaito to discuss his recent actions.

"What do you need of me, my Prince?" the crow demon asked, bowing as always, his cloak shadowing his body. Yoko knew Kaito feigned respect, and secretly hated the Silver Kitsune. But the life of a bandit paid well, and allowed the crow demon to engage in battles and therefore feed his need for victims.

"I have heard from sources that you have been targeting Kagome..." Yoko replied softly. "As you know, she is my personal servant. I cannot abide by this, Kaito. I need her to concentrate on her work, not be distracted by you."

"Oh," Kaito smirked, touching his cheek, "I didn't know our relationship was distracting her..."

Yoko resisting clenching his fists, and instead leaned forward, resting his chin on his knuckles. He was elevated on his throne, and he used this height to glare down at the quest class demon.

"Let me be clear, Kaito. If you lay so much as a finger on her again, you will have to answer to me..."

The kitsune just caught the bandit smirk before he swept into a low, sarcastic bow.

"Of course, my Prince. You make yourself quite clear..."

As the demon turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder, his purple eyes cool and daring.

"Of course, forbidding me to go near Kagome just makes her even more alluring..."

With a chuckle, Kaito closed the door, leaving Yoko seething, alone in the court room.

_If it wasn't for the damn alliance with the crow clan, I would have killed him on the spot..._

* * *

It was a hot and cloudless day, and the miko felt trapped inside the stifling, dark castle. She wanted to take Kazuhiko outside, because he was bored of Yoko's chambers, but she was wary because of what had occurred before.

"Let's go visit Shiro and Toto at the shrine!" she decided, reckoning she would be safe enough with the shrine's guardian. Kagome carried the kit, knowing he would bound away if she let him down. The sun blazed down on the pair as they crossed the grounds, and the miko shook her head, feeling her hair slick against her scalp and neck. She heard a slight ping, and something fell down on the ground.

"What was that?" Kazuhiko asked, and the miko was immediately alert, the attack still fresh on her mind. She walked forward, scanning everything in front of her, cradling the kit protectively to her chest, when she heard a shout.

"Oi, wait up!"

Kagome jumped at the sound, and spun around, fearing the worst. Instead, she found herself facing Kukai, and he was picking something up from the ground.

"You dropped this..." he said, approaching her, holding out her butterfly pin, the sun glancing off its wings.

"Ah, thank you!" the miko dipped her head, feeling embarrassed, "I thought I heard something fall..."

She tried to juggle Kazuhiko to free a hand and accept the pin, but Kukai laughed at her and said,

"Allow me..." he deftly slipped the clip into the miko's hair, and she was surprised by his gentleness.

"So this is the kid, huh?" Kukai said, his green eyes gleaming as he ruffled the kit's hair, "How did you get landed with him?"

Kazuhiko growled at the wolf's touch, making the older male put his hands on his hips and laugh heartily. The action reminded Kagome so much of Kouga, and she felt a longing to see her old friend.

"His mother is away, so I'm taking care of him," Kagome explained, as they set off walking. "I was wary of coming outside after last time...but it's far too nice a day to stay cooped inside!"

"Last time?" Kukai repeated, his brows raising. "You mean- you were the servant that defended this little guy? You did away with the assassin?"

"Ano...yes..." Kagome laughed, trying not to blush. "That was me..."

"Wow. Talk about looks being deceiving!" Kukai exhaled loudly, his eyes running over the girl's body. "I thought you were a bit of a lightweight, but now I'm a little scared!"

"You should be!" Kagome grinned, showing her teeth. "My powers are out of this world. Ne, Kazu-chan?"

"Kagome is super strong!" the little kit agreed, bouncing in the miko's arms. "Even though she was hurt, she made the ninja go poof!"

"Well I'd like to see this power some time," Kukai laughed. "I get bored sitting about waiting for Yoko. Maybe come to the dojo with me later and train?"

"Umm...I might be busy with work..." Kagome faltered, her playfulness escaping her.

"Hey, if Yoko's as busy as he says he is, he won't miss you for an hour, right?" Kukai smiled cheekily.

* * *

As always, Kazuhiko exhausted himself from trying to keep up with Toto, and the two of them lay sprawled at the miko's feet while she drank iced tea with Shiro.

"So, is your new position suiting you much better?" he asked, after they had caught up with recent events.

"Yes, thanks so much again for recommending it to Yoko," Kagome said, dipping her head. "The work is much less physical. Of course Yoko is demanding, but at least he knows my limitations..."

"I'm glad to hear it..." Shiro smiled into his cup. "Yoko is a great Prince, but he still has a lot to learn. He is still so young and inexperienced of the world..."

The miko resisted a giggle, secretly agreeing. She had heard from Shiro how Yoko didn't leave the palace until he was an adult; was brought up spoilt and full of self importance, as the heir to the throne, influenced by his mother and father. Losing his parents had forced the Silver Prince to mature fast and learn much in a short space of time, which explained why he seemed much older than his years.

"Can I ask you something, Shiro-san?" Kagome said, looking down at the sleeping kit and puppy.

"Why doesn't Yoko have a concubine, like all his other male relatives? I know it's not possible for him to mate, because there is no female old enough...but why does he use the pleasure distract so often? Isn't it...dangerous?"

The priest gazed at the miko, and she felt herself flush. "Sorry, that was really inappropriate! Please, forget I said anything..."

"Not at all, my dear," Shiro smiled, putting down his tea. "It's only natural for you to be curious. It is because of his father's influence, I believe. Kitsune are naturally very possessive and jealous creatures. Yoko's father, Yuu, was forced to take a concubine soon after mating. It had seemed it was impossible for his mate to give birth to a live child, but then, she had a healthy baby boy- Yoko. I believe the concubine was jealous and even tried to harm the child, after which she was dismissed."

"Oh my goodness..." Kagome said, covering her mouth. She found it difficult to picture Yoko as a defenceless baby, never mind being threatened by a jealous female.

"Naturally Yoko heard of this tale when he grew older, despite his parents' wishes to keep it secret. I believe it has shaped his thinking- no doubt the reason why he makes no favourites of the females he sleeps with."

"I see," Kagome swallowed, "It makes sense now..."

"There was also something Yuu said, during one of our late drinking sessions. It was a week or two before he died, and Yoko was in the room. He told his son that the best way to ensure a strong lineage was being able to please your mate. After all, if she enjoys the act of love making, the more often it will occur, and the more willing she will be to conceive..."

The miko blushed at Shiro's words, but he only laughed at her reaction.

_So that is why Yoko sleeps with so many different women? Firstly, because he doesn't want a concubine. And secondly, because he wants to learn how to please females?_

Kagome shook her head as she returned to the castle with Kazuhiko, the thoughts still swirling around her head. _That doesn't excuse the fact he clearly enjoys sleeping around. Or the way he has been treating me lately..._

The miko sighed, her back sore from carrying the kit. _He sure is getting heavy! I better go check on my master and see if he's ready to eat..._

* * *

Yoko had already been discussing the possible plans of the Golden clan for many days, but it was proving difficult to convince the Elders. They were too stuck in their ways, and the thought of something so radical and new scared them. The younger males were on Yoko's side, but there was not yet enough of a majority to win the vote.

The Silver Prince was becoming severely irritated. _When I'm King, I won't have to deal with these old busybodies. _

Though Yoko knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. He had to either find a mate, or reach the age of 500- whatever came first. Unless there was a sudden miracle, Yoko knew he was in for a long wait.

The King of Thieves was almost relieved to see Kagome slip into the room. She was without the kit, but Yoko knew she sometimes asked Kaoru to watch him for a few moments if she had to attend to her duties.

The miko carefully knelt by his side, freshening his tea cup without making a sound. He noticed the pink mark on her neck, mostly faded. It reminded him of the mark he had left himself, on her thigh. Just the thought of it sent a jolt to his cock, as he remembered the softness of her skin under his fangs.

"Are you ready for your meal, Yoko-sama?" she asked quietly, so as not to interrupt the Elder that was currently speaking. The miko kept her eyes down, and her hands folded perfectly on her lap. The kitsune felt himself ache with the knowledge of the body underneath the yukata.

"Yes," he replied, "And bring me some strong sake, too."

Kagome blinked, but she nodded and rose. She winced a little as she straightened her leg, and Yoko felt a flash of guilt, but at the same time a dark pleasure that she was still experiencing his touch.

* * *

"I guess the talks aren't going well," Kaoru observed as she watched Kagome prepare the Prince's meal.

"Yes, it's unusual for him to drink stronger alcohol so early," the miko agreed, placing various dishes on a tray. _There's no telling what kind of mood he will be in tonight..._

"Thanks for watching Kazu-chan," Kagome smiled at her friend. "I'll be back soon!"

"No problem!" Kaoru smiled, cuddling the kit to her chest, "It's always a pleasure!"

* * *

Kagome delivered Yoko his food without any words exchanged, and with a heavy heart she returned to the seventh floor to collect laundry.

_Although this work is better suited to my body...it's so difficult for my heart. Didn't I learn my lesson with Inuyasha? Why do I always fall for guys that do me more harm than good?_

The girl corrected herself as she took the laundry down stairs to wash.

_No, I've not fallen for him yet. I'm resisting every step of the way. But is it enviable? If I really am to live here forever? What happens when Yoko mates? I really hope I don't live to see that..._

Negative thoughts clouded Kagome's mind as she hung out the washing, and she didn't even notice Kukai creep up on her.

"Hah!" he shouted, after scaring her and making her fall backwards onto her behind, "Some assassin killer you are! You would be dead meat if I was a bad guy, you know!"

"K-Kukai-kun!" Kagome spluttered, clutching her heart, "That was really mean, you know!"

"Well, what's your excuse?" the Wolf Prince grinned, his arms folded, "You were totally defenceless there, you know!"

"That's because there was no one to protect!" Kagome retaliated, getting to her feet and brushing herself down.

"What about yourself?" Kukai asked, his merriment fading away. "Doesn't your life count for something?"

"Forgive me for not pre-empting an attack while I was hanging up towels," Kagome scoffed, continuing with her work.

"Not good enough, Kagome!" the male youkai said, drawing closer to her. He said her name with a familiarity that she had forgotten. "You should definitely come to the dojo with me. It's great you can protect others, but it's useless if you can't protect yourself!"

"Oh yeah?" the miko asked, "And what, are you going to teach me?"

"Damn right!" Kukai grinned, his fangs glinting in the day's dying rays.

* * *

"Just for an hour," Kagome reminded the wolf prince, as she followed him to the Dojo. It was set apart from the castle, much like the temple, in a deeper part of the grounds.

"I promise!" Kukai laughed. "Wouldn't want you getting into trouble, now would we?"

They slipped off their shoes and entered the silent building. It was a traditional Japanese Dojo, built mainly from wood, with wooden floors and sliding doors. It had been cleaned recently, the miko thought, smelling the wax. As it was night time it was pitch black, and Kagome set about lighting candles that were dotted at the corners of the room. It was a peaceful place, the glow of the flames illustrating the painted murals on the shouji screens, of nine tailed foxes and fire.

"It seems barely used," Kukai scoffed as he warmed up, "Are these kitsune too busy drinking all day to fight?"

Kagome shrugged, adjusting her new clothing. She couldn't fight in a yukata, so she had changed into the shrine robes she had used when she was injured. Although they were white and navy, it felt so reminiscent of the past. Especially in the dull lighting, where Kukai could easily be mistaken for Kouga as he practised his kicks, his black ponytail whipping around his head.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya!" Kukai laughed, reading the miko's emotions as worry.

"Thanks," Kagome said sarcastically. She didn't have a bow and arrow, but she wouldn't want to use them on Kukai anyway. She had kept herself fit in her time, and the hard labour since coming to the castle had only made her stronger. Kagome knew she was no match for Kukai's speed, if he was anything like his father. But she also knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Ready then?" Kukai asked, surprising the miko by bowing. It was something she had never seen Kouga do- nor could she imagine him doing so. She quickly followed suit.

The wolf prince grinned, rolling on the balls of his feet. Kagome brought her hands up in front of her face, ready to block. Both waited for each other to make a move, and eventually they started to circle the room.

_I've seen Kouga in battle so many times, _Kagome thought. _I know roughly what his attacks are, what pattern he takes. But will his son be the same?_

Suddenly Kukai moved, interrupting her thoughts. He made a high kick with his right foot, aiming for her shoulder. She knew he had considerably slowed his movements, but she wasn't offended. She wasn't a born fighter like Sango.

Having expected him to use his feet first, Kagome was ready, and used her arm to block the attack. Even though he hadn't put much power into it, it still hurt when his foot hit against her arm instead. _Ouch...I'll have bruising tomorrow..._

She could see the ookami was surprised at the block, and she used the chance to grab his foot and catch him off balance. She saw his eyes widen in shock as she laughed and pulled, making him wobble.

"Oi!" he said, clearly unruffled that she had been able to do something like that. He wrenched his foot free and jumped out of range. "I guess I need to take you more seriously, huh?"

The miko just grinned, but her smile soon faded as Kukai launched a series of kicking attacks. It took all the miko's concentration and energy to duck out of range each time, and the last one just scuffed her chest. Even so, pain blossomed over her skin.

"You okay?" concern crept into Kukai's voice and he bounded up to her. Taking her chance, Kagome used the strength in her right hand- the strength she had acquired from pulling arrows and slapping Inuyasha- and delivered a swift punch to Kukai's jaw.

Of course, it was a stupid idea. Kagome felt as though she had tried to fight a brick- her hand immediately turned cold with pain. She bit her lip, trying to restrain tears. She knew from experience she hadn't broken anything.

_Thank God Inuyasha showed me how to punch properly..._

Kukai, fired up by her attack and now in the spirit of things, retaliated with a low sweeping kick, his foot scissoring the miko's ankles and knocking her off her feet. It was a soft attack, designed not to hurt but to disarm.

"Well, not bad, I must say," Kukai laughed, rubbing his face, and leaning down to help the miko up. "How about two outta three?"

Kagome smiled, offering her uninjured hand. "I think I'm ready to call it quits, Kukai-kun. I'm clearly no match for you..."

The wolf demon grabbed her hand to help her up, but something changed in his expression. His eyes grew large, and his mouth fell open.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, wondering if she was bleeding. "It's okay, I'm not hurt..."

The Prince released her, and the action made the miko topple back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed, trying to right herself. "The fight is over!"

Kukai crouched in front of her, his arms crossed and his eyes stormy. He reached out and ran his hand over the miko's hair.

"W-what...?" The miko asked, feeling the mood change in the dark room.

"Kagome..." Kukai said softly, and pulled his hand away. In his palm lay two black cat ears.

"Do you wanna explain this?"

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, everyone! I've had a series of bad colds thanks to my students and the weather here! Then I was travelling for Spring Break. Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! 3_

_Two things that keep coming up in the reviews:_

_ Kagome meet friends from the past like Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shippo, etc?_

_YESSSSS. She will. But I can NOT tell you who or when. I've had this story planned out for four years, dear readers. I am not prepared to give away any hints so please just wait and see!_

_ update soon!/ Don't abandon this fic!_

_I never have, and never will abandon a fic. It may take me a while to update, because like most people, I have a full time job. Also, I only have four months in Japan left, so trying to make the most of my time here ^^ Please understand and wait patiently!_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**fierynightangel: Thank you! School is going better thanks!**

**emeraldmoon14: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Haha you'll have to wait and see...**

**HlfDemonLvr7703: Thanks for your support, it makes me really happy! Wahh I've never received a drawing before so I'd love to see that! I've been quite lucky that I've only had a few flames over my many years of writing here, but they don't bother me ^^ No matter how busy life gets, I will always return to update!**

**Lairenna: Glad to hear it! Haha you'll need to wait and see.**

**BookFinder: Yes you will, but I can't say when!**

**BatmanFanatic123: Thanks! Yes don't worry there will be some friends from the past!**

**Guest: Well every story has got to have balance lol.**

**SilverLightning: Thanks for following me on FF instead! My time is limited and it's too much effort to upload to MM (need to change formatting etc) when no one uses it any more. It was a big part of my life so it's hard to leave it behind! Thanks so much ^^**

**shadow miko: Glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully you enjoyed the arrival of Kukai.**

**Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune: Thank you! I love that line too hehe.**

**Chibi moon baby: Haha, I know right? LOL I loved that too.**

**Valleygoat: Thanks very much, hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Amari: Glad to hear it!**

**Demon's purity: He does trust her. But if he removed the rosary, everyone will know Kagome is human, and worse, a miko. She would be killed or worse by others!**

**La canelle: Done!**

**Xsugabearx "Why can't he be cool like the other bandits"- this made me so happy lol ^^ **

**Ahh the well doesn't exist as a time portal here. That was only in Inuyasha's and Kagome's time. This demon world is a different place!**

**The only way Kagome can go home is through the barrier, which is a difficult and dangerous journey.**

**Glad you enjoyed!**

**CrystalHeart27: Thank you, that makes me so happy! Still a while until the big reveal so hope you follow me until the end ^^**

**Foxluna: If only! Poor Kagome, I always put her through so much! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Emily: -bows- thank you so much! Compliments like that make me so happy, because it's my goal to be a writer. Please continue to support me! ^^**

**dark-wolf-howl: hehe ^^**

**Anonoymous Perspective: Thanks so much! I'm always wary of doing OC's unless I really have to, so glad everyone loves Kazu-chan ^^**

**Haha yes, children have that habit of getting in the way at the wrong moment!**

**Glad you enjoyed lol! **

**Xoxosweetheart: Thanks so much!**

**Rita: I will always!**

**Dolly420: Wow, that's amazing to hear ^^ Hope you had a smooth birth! Thanks so much, it's my dream to be a writer!**


End file.
